Experiment Gone Wrong
by BlackPanther85
Summary: "I feel like I'm living through everything all over again.The nightmares never stop!" Vegeta shouts "Then lets us help you for once in your life! You can end this no ouji but if you keep us away we can't help you." Jon-Chi countered back "I'm not crazy!"
1. Approval

**Experiment Gone Wrong **

**Chapter 1**

**Bulma was so excited she was working on a new experiment which involved animal DNA. She wanted to make medicine out of the DNA so she spent the past 3 years collecting all the DNA she needed. Bulma was ecstatic when she got approval from the government to perform such experiments she just couldn't wait to begin. **

**When first heard of what his daughter was trying to do, He was very skeptical and hesitant on giving his daughter the green light on the project. He wasn't sure it was possible for her to take on such a heavy project. But he kept a eye out at all times he didn't want Bulma to give her hopes up. He knew Bulma wanted it to be a success. He could remember how happy she was when she got the okay from the government.**

*******************************************************************

_Bulma had been waiting for the phone call for weeks every time the phone rang she practically pounced on it. But every time it did ring it was usually telemarketers or at times Chi-Chi just wanting to blow off some steam. Until one day she got the phone call she had been waiting for but this time she didn't get to the phone. She had heard it ring but the ringing suddenly stopped when she made it to the end of the stairs she saw that Vegeta had picked up the phone. Bulma stood frozen it was the phone call she had been waiting for and she never got to the phone Vegeta had hung up before she touched she floor._

_Bulma looked at Vegeta with rage flashing through her brilliant blue eyes she stomped over to him and stared at him as if she was going to bite his head off. He looked at her with curiosity he tilted his head slightly _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?'' Vegeta sneered_

"_I was waiting for that phone call you just so happen to answer!!" Bulma yelled _

_Vegeta winced her high pitched yelling hurt his sensitive ears. He inwardly vowed if she yelled at him again he would rip out her voice box so she could never yell ever again._

"_For your information women the constant ringing was getting on my nerves! I couldn't take it for another second! If you weren't so dame slow you could of answered the phone yourself but I beat you to it."Vegeta said with venom dripping from every word_

"_Cover your stupid ears next time you lug head and stop being such a jerk!"Bulma screeched_

"_Well since you insist on yelling at me all afternoon then I won't tell you who and what was said on the phone" Vegeta teased_

"_That's not fair you better tell me or else!"Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest_

"_Oh I'm scared the earthling women is threating me I'm shaking in my boots"_

"_Vegeta I mean it tell me "Bulma wined_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at Bulma and tried not to burst out laughing _

"_Fine it was something about some absurd experiment you are currently doing"_

"_OKAY WHAT ELSE!!"Bulma yelled_

"_Women if you yell at me again I will claim forgetfulness and then you'll never know"_

"_Okay now tell me "Begged Bulma _

"_The person on the phone said something about you getting approved to do whatever it is you do in that lab of yours and there was something else but I forgot "Vegeta shrugged_

"_Don't give me that crap monkey boy now tell me!"_

"_He said…"Vegeta said faking to remember_

"_Well out with it I don't have all day!"_

"_He said Bite me "Vegeta laughed _

"_You jerk! If you don't get out of my sights I'll do more than bite you you'll be sorry if I get my hands on you" Bulma was now seeing red she wanted Vegeta out of her sights as of now but he just stood there laughing his little ass off. She couldn't understand why she takes his crap if it wasn't for the fact that she and Vegeta have an eight year old son together she would have kicked him to the moon and back by now._

**smiled at the memory he shook his head and went to his room to rest he knew he would be no use to Bulma all tired out.**

**Bulma continued to work on her experiment she was so happy about the progress she couldn't wait to actually make the first natural medicine to treat the flu,the common cold amongst other wanted nothing more then to be the first to market such medicine within the next to sure didn't want her competitors Sunstone to get the patent before her as it was they had beat her to the punch on developing better weapons for todays military,boy was she still sore about that.**


	2. Yucky Feelings

**Yucky Feelings**

**Chapter 2**

**Even though there was nothing for Vegeta to train for he still kept up with his training regimen. It was less strict and less demanding on his body. He still did everything he would normally do, but he wasn't so worried about becoming super saiyan for he has already achieved that statues.**

**Vegeta suddenly felt nausea wash over him. He felt the bile rise in his throat but he refused to puke. He hated the taste it left in his mouth he wasn't going to puke he kept telling himself he refused. His stomach kept churning he started to feel dizzy. Everything in the gravity room began to spin out of control. His vision was so blurred if somebody where to ask him how many fingers they were holding he couldn't begin to tell you. **

"_What's wrong with me? Get it together Vegeta you're a prince for Kami's sake!" Vegeta said sitting down on the floor_

**He sat there holding his head in his hands. He tried to shake the effects of dizziness but he only made himself feel worse. Vegeta tried to stand up but he was spaghetti legged. He suddenly felt really weak.**

"_Now I can't even stand this is pathetic. I'm not some low class warrior! I have royal blood flowing through my veins I can get through this little mishap" Vegeta said in frustration_

_**When Vegeta finally got himself to stand he realized he was dripping in sweat the feeling of nausea was still there but it was less intense then before. Vegeta decided it was time to call it quits all he wanted to do now was go inside take a shower and go to bed. He reached his destination only to be greeted by in the kitchen she was as usually beaming sunshine which only made Vegeta want to puke now more then ever. He was hoping to get passed he but with no such luck he swore she had eyes in the back of her head.**_

"_Oh Vegeta dear you inside early are you hungry already lunch isn't ready yet but sit down and I'll fix you a snack" said with a huge smile on her face_

"_No I'm fine I'm not hungry I'm tired is all "Vegeta mentally kicked himself for admitting such weakness_

"_Poor deary you train yourself too hard you should really take a vacation"_

_**The room began to spin again as kept going on and on about vacations and food and relaxation. Vegeta was no longer paying attention his vision blurred and when she talked it sounded muffled. Vegeta felt the nausea come back with a vengeance he tried to hold it back again but this time he found himself on his knees in the middle of the kitchen puking. He wasn't able to control it any longer. Anything and everything he had eaten today came out.**_

"_Oh my Vegeta are you okay do you want me to get Bulma?" said in a panic_

"_Grr...No…I just want to…forget this happen……I want to go to bed I'll be fine…..after some rest "Vegeta said stubbornly_

"_That won't work on me mister something is the matter with you and I will find out this instant, as soon as I find the thermometer. Don't go anywhere if you know what's good for you!" She said shuffling through the drawers_

_**Vegeta didn't have any more strength to object he was spent throwing up took all of his energy. He knew better then to move now Bunny meant business if he moved who knows what she would do to him so he didn't dare.**_

"_Women just leave me alone I just want some sleep nothing is wrong with me" Vegeta objected_

"_Nope I'm not listening now open your mouth"_

"_No" He said now glaring at Bunny_

"_It wasn't a request now open your mouth or I'll find another way to take your temperature and it will be less pleasant!"_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Try me young man now open up"_

"_Fine, but this is ridiculous I'm fine and you'll soon find that out with that stupid contraption"_

_**Vegeta open his mouth and Bunny put the thermometer in his mouth when it beeped her instincts kicked in to overdrive. She took the thermometer out of his mouth and gasped. Vegeta's temperature was so sky eye she didn't know how he was standing.**_

"_Now your temperature is 104.3 you need to march your butt straight to bed____no arguments no go!" Bunny said with sternness in her voice_

"_Who do yo-"_

"_NOW! Get to bed while I go get Bulma" _

**Vegeta was flabbergasted nobody except Bulma had ever talked to him like that. He was now boiling with anger and frustration. Now more than ever he wanted to blow something up but he didn't dare. For one he didn't have the strength and two he wasn't in the mood to hear that blasted women bicker about her destroyed property. Vegeta gingerly went upstairs he was still very dizzy and his vision was still blurred. He reached the bedroom he and Bulma shared with some difficulty but he got there and immediately stripped of his now soaked training clothes. He decided a shower was in order. He managed with much difficulty he couldn't see straight to adjust the temperature so he took a cold shower with just made matters worse he was now shivering uncontrollably. He went through his closet to find the warmest thing he could wear and slipped it on. Vegeta then went under the covers he felt so cold but his body temperature said otherwise. Vegeta starred at the ceiling but he couldn't concentrate nothing stayed still, he tried to rub his eyes in hope everything would clear up but everything remained the same. The room still spun and his vision was so blurry it made him want to puke again. **

"I_ can't possibly be sick it's inconceivable sayians have a better immune system then humans I've never been ill as far as I could remember. It's impossible!"Vegeta said to himself _

**Vegeta tried to remember a time when he was sick but he came up empty. He remembered times when Bulma was sick and he was around her the whole time and he never caught a thing. So where was this sickness coming from all of the sudden? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He couldn't even really think all he wanted to do was get warm and sleep. Whatever it was that was plaguing him he hope is was nothing serious, he vowed he would be fine in the morning.**


	3. What's Wrong With You?

**What's Wrong With You?!?**

**Chapter 3**

**Bunny made sure Vegeta went straight to bed. She was worried, she never saw him sick before. As far as she knew he was always healthy physically. But Bunny wasn't so sure about his mental health. She never told Bulma about what she knew but she believed that Vegeta suffered from depression, hallucinations, and nightmares. She also believed he was sleep deprived. Of course she never dared to tell her daughter she wanted her to figure it out herself. Unbeknownst to Vegeta he never knew she was keeping a close eye on him. Awake or asleep Bunny made it her business to keep her eyes on Vegeta at all times. It's not that she didn't trust him; she made sure he didn't hurt himself or anyone else for that matter. **

**Bunny walked into Bulma's lab and looked at her daughter. She was in such deep concentration she didn't even notice her mother had walked in. Bunny stood and watched as Bulma was carefully measuring serums together. Bulma was always careful about every experiment she did she always double checked and then triple checked everything. She even had her father check everything from her equations to anything liquid. Finally when Bulma's concentration was broken Bunny took her opportunity to speak before Bulma had the chance to move on to the next task of the day.**

"_Bulma dear you're working yourself to death I think a break is in order" Bunny beamed_

"_Mom I'm fine I'm just so excited about the progress I'm making I don't want to stop" Bulma said with eagerness in her voice_

"_I think it's time for a break somebody really needs you right now" _

**Bulma quickly looked up at her mother. But her mother was unreadable. She kept looking at her for any changes in her eyes but she came up empty. Bulma swallowed hard she was thinking the worst**

"_Is something wrong with Trunks?" Bulma's throat was now dry her mother didn't answer her right away_

"_No sweetie nothing is wrong with Trunks he's fine remember he's at Son Goku's house playing with Goten"_

"_So…then who…needs me…right now if it isn't…my son?"_

"_You're telling me that there's no other important person in your life that might need you?"_

"_Did something happen to dad?" Bulma was now panicking inside_

"_No"_

"_Then who needs me mother stop playing with me and tell me what's going on!"_

"_It's Vegeta he's really sick his last temperature reading was 104.3 he even puked in the kitchen"_

**Bulma stared at her mother in disbelief. She couldn't believe what her mother was telling her Vegeta was sick she couldn't believe it. Bulma wanted to see for herself but she couldn't shake off her disbelief she was stunned.**

"_Mom are you sure?"_

"_Yes he was sweating, and he was as pale as a ghost"_

"_But mother that's impossible Vegeta never got sick! He as healthy as an ox" Bulma exclaimed _

"_Well honey not this time he's sick and in need of medical attention. So go march upstairs and go see him last I checked he was sleeping"_

**Bulma couldn't speak she nodded in agreement and ran up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with her husband. When she walked in all she saw was a lump in their bed. At first she didn't see him because he was covered entirely. He looked like a caterpillar nothing stuck out not even a hair. **

"_Vegeta…are you okay?" Bulma said while peeling away some of the covers_

**When she got no response she continued to take the comforter off his body. She was shocked to feel how hot he was. She felt the area he was lying in it was soaked with sweat but he was shivering uncontrollably. Bulma noticed he was wearing his long sleeved pajamas as well as the pants. She found that unusual he never wore then in mid fall. Her mother was right he was deathly pale he blended well with their bed sheets. **

"_Vegeta can you hear me? If you can hear me please wake up? I need to take you to a doctor you need treatment" _

**Bulma was now getting upset he wasn't responding to her voice she began to shake him which caused him to moan. Bulma continued to shake him until she saw his eyes open. When his eyes opened she could see he had a faraway look in his eyes and they were glazed over. But she smiled Vegeta was awake and that's all that mattered.**

"_Vegeta how are you feeling?"_

"_I told you to stay away from me you freak!" Vegeta said snarling _

" _Wha-I don't underst-"_

**Bulma couldn't finish her sentence for Vegeta had grabbed her around her throat and began to squeeze**

" _I made it clear stay away from me you lizard freak!" Vegeta said with his fangs exposed_

" _Vegeta it's…me…Bulma…plea-" Bulma pleaded but she couldn't finish she was losing oxygen fast_

" _I will enjoy taking every last bit of breath out of your body"_

" _Vegeta wake up it's me Bulma…your wife…mother of…your first child…please let…me go I'm not Fre-" Bulma chocked_

" _You will not talk your way out of this one Frieza your as good as dead now, beg and plead all you want but your pathetic existence will be wiped from this dimension" Vegeta said now charging up a Ki blast in his other hand _

" _VEGETA! Listen to me I'm NOT Freiza it's me Bulma please listen to me wake up it's me!" Bulma pleaded she felt Vegeta's grip around her neck loosen up but his ki blast was getting bigger_

" _You will die by my hand" Vegeta said with blood lust in his eyes causing Bulma to shiver_

" _Wake up Vegeta what's wrong with you?!? Wake up I'm not Freiza! I'm your wife please it's me I wouldn't deceive you!" _

**Bulma was now horrified her pleas were getting nowhere his Ki blast was getting larger. The hatred was running strongly through his body. At this time he was not her husband he was somebody different it was as if all the good in him went on vacation. Everything she loved about him was gone. Now he stood before her primed to kill her at a moment's notice. She didn't know what else to do. It was the work of his fever it was so high causing him to be delusional. Bulma was afraid she didn't know what else to do she knew it wasn't his fault he was acting like this but she still didn't want to die. She was at the prime of her life. She was beautiful, she had a beautiful son and a great marriage. But this wasn't her husband this was a demon possessed by the devil himself.**

" _Vegeta please wake up it's me Bulma if you can hear me wake up. We'll get through this together but you gotta wake up first" _

" _Forget it you disgusting piece of shit I won't be sparing your life!" Vegeta spat through his clenched teeth_

" _Plea-..Ve..Ge..don't ki-wake up" Bulma was shocked to feel his hand clench tighter around her throat_

" _You didn't spare my father or my people let alone my planet you don't deserve to live I'll make sure every piece of your body is nothing but pure ash" Vegeta said with his fangs front row and center_

**Vegeta stared at Freiza and every muscle in his jaw tighten. Before he knew it he was now super saiyan the blood lust now flowed through his veins thicker than ever he was primed to kill without hesitation. His Ki blast was now large enough he was ready to use it and kill Freiza once and for all.**

" _Are you ready to die?" Vegeta said staring down at Freiza_

" _VEGETA!" Bulma screamed straight in Vegeta's ear_

**Vegeta let out a loud primal scream he released Bulma from his tight death grip and covered his ears. He then looked up at her they were both on the floor. He was still Super Saiyan and she was on the floor gasping for air and holding her throat. Vegeta crawled over to her and gasped her was horrified to see she had blood coming out of her mouth and marks around her neck. Vegeta touched Bulma only to feel her flinch under his touch**

" _Bulma?" Vegeta said nervously_

"_Vegeta is that you?" Bulma said weakly_

"_Of course it's me who else would it be?" barked Vegeta_

"_You're not _** possessed**_ anymore?" Bulma said sitting up_

"_Possessed? What are you talking about?"_

"_Um…you did this to me your sick and you need medical attention you almost killed me. You thought I was Frieza."_

"_I did what?!?" Vegeta said in horror_

" _You almost killed me you called me Freiza and you grabbed me around the throat and began charging up a Ki blast you even went super saiyan. Your still super saiyan."_

"_There's no way! I promised I would never hurt you physically I've never laid a hand on a single hair on your head! I'm a monster what have I done?" Vegeta said now shaking _

**Bulma stared at Vegeta she reached her hand on his hot cheek and smiled she forgave him she knew he wasn't himself. Vegeta powered down he was still shivering despite his current body temperature. He stared down at Bulma he knew she forgave him but he couldn't forgive himself he broke his promise to her. He was disgusted with himself. He swallowed hard. His throat was as dry as the desert but he stayed there on the floor with Bulma.**

"_Let me take you to the doctor "Bulma said looking into her husband's eyes_

"_Bulma I didn't mean…" Vegeta swallowed _

" _I know we'll get through this" Bulma reassured_

**Vegeta stood up on shaking legs he couldn't stay up his strength was depleted he fell to his knees. He tried again this time he got to a wall and he was able to hold himself up. Bulma got up from the floor she had an easier time despite what happen moments easier. She watched Vegeta struggle she was heartbroken he needed medical attention and fast that fever was just too high. If he where human he would probably be dead already. Vegeta hated himself he didn't deserve her forgiveness he took his promises seriously and he broke it he hurt Bulma the only person who ever gave him the light of day. Vegeta clenched his fists and inwardly cursed himself.**

**Will Vegeta be able to forgive himself? I sure hope so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review. Have a nice day**


	4. Anger

**Anger**

**Chapter 4**

**Bulma looked at Vegeta as they walked to the medical wing of Capsule Corp. The medical wing was installed after Vegeta's gravity room accident. Bulma knew her husband was avoiding her glances. She tried talking to him but he only responded with head nods and short grunts. She was starting to wonder what was going through Vegeta's thoughts at this time. Bulma had tried to change the subject but his only response was **_"I hate myself Bulma"._** When he said that her heart broke into a million pieces then turned into the finest powder.** **They continued to walk in silence; Bulma tried to put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder but he just moved away from her touch.**

"_Vegeta talk to me please?" Bulma pleaded_

"_Why? What's the point? It's been confirmed, I'm a monster" Vegeta snarled_

**Bulma was speechless. The look in his eyes spoke volumes. She could see that he was hurt and angry with himself for putting his hands on her the way he did. Bulma looked down at the floor and tried to smile but it was obvious he wasn't going to be smiling anytime soon.**

"_You are not a monster! What happen back there wasn't you!" Bulma said looking into Vegeta's eyes_

"_Then who was it Onna?!?" Vegeta said through clenched teeth_

"_I…Uh..?..."_

"_It was me! Now say it!" Vegeta demanded_

"_NO! I won't say it because I know it wasn't you!" Bulma screamed_

**Bulma's eyes began tearing. She figured he would punish himself but he was doing it emotionally and it was hurting her more then he realized. Tears began to stream down her face, she wanted him to understand that everything will be okay. At the rate he was going she wasn't sure if she could get through the barrier he put up. She glanced at him again this time he looked at her. He saw the tears staining her cheeks. He looked away from her and inwardly kick himself. He wanted more than anything to comfort her, but he as too angry with himself he was afraid he was going to hurt her again he didn't want to chance that. Bulma was surprised he spoke again.**

"_I broke my promise. I did the unthinkable" Vegeta said with hurt dripping in every word_

"_But Vegeta I'm okay I know you didn't mean to"_

"_Are you going to say that the next time it happens?" Vegeta spat_

"_There..won'-.."_

"_Don't even say it things are bound to repeat themselves. Next time you won't be so lucky." Vegeta warned_

"_You're sick for Kami's sake! Doesn't that count for something?_**"**

"_Sick or not I'm an absolute monster it's in my blood. You're in serious danger if you stay by my side! I'm afraid it will happen again and this time your screeching will do no good" Vegeta said with regret_

"_We'll work through this. We'll get you medical attention and you'll be okay again" Bulma exclaimed_

"_I will never be okay I put my hands on you that's unforgivable in my book I don't deserve you."_

"_Don't say that I know once you get treatment for whatever is ailing you, you'll be back to your normal."_

**Vegeta sighed and looked at Bulma. He admired her courage and strength all though he would never say it out loud. He could see the love pouring out of her, he didn't understand how she could love somebody who slaughtered millions and showed no remorse for his actions. He didn't understand how she could love somebody who is so closed up and into himself. Sometimes he was confused about all the emotions Bulma brought out of him, emotions where something he was trained not to feel. He was taught at a young age that emotions were for the weak and that they had no place on the battle field. This lesson was literally beat into him shaping him to be the man he was today. Elite soldiers weren't supposed to feel anything, they were ordered to kill and move on. Vegeta stole another glance at his wife he wondered how she put up with him. He smiled at the thought and kept staring at her. Bulma felt him staring and looked at him. To her surprise he was smiling she smiled back **

" _Where here I'll sign you in and the doctor will see you "Bulma reassured_

"_I'm still cold "Vegeta said through his chattering teeth_

"_You have the chills"_

"_The chills?"_

"_It's possible you might have the flu but I'm no doctor so we'll see what he says"_

**Vegeta sat in the waiting room shivering as Bulma went to sign him in. The nurse handed her the clip board with all of the necessary paperwork. Bulma looked at her husband she could see he was still shivering. She looked back at the clipboard and frowned she saw all the paperwork she and Vegeta had to fill out, she knew he wouldn't be happy**

"_Nurse is all this paperwork necessary? He's been here before" Bulma questioned_

"_When was his last physical examination?" The nurse chirped_

**This made Bulma stop and think she couldn't remember the last time Vegeta had a physical examination. She tried to remember but came up empty. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta hoping to spark her memory then it hit her the last time he had a physical was when the gravity room exploded. Bulma shook her head it had been many years ago since that happen, she couldn't believe she didn't keep up with her husband's yearly physical. Bulma always made sure Trunks went to his.**

"_Thank you nurse I'll go fill out this paperwork "Bulma said a little embarrassed _

"_Okay Mrs. Briefs take your time" The nurse said with a smile_

**Bulma nodded she walked back to the waiting room and sat next to her husband. She put her hand on his forehead and frowned. He still had a fever and he was still pale and he was still shivering. She could also see that he was still sweating bullets. Vegeta was the poster child for misery. He just wanted to get rid of this sickness. He wanted things to go back to normal. Most of all he still hated himself for putting his hands on his wife but his thoughts were suddenly broken by Bulma asking him questions.**

"_Earth to Vegeta! Anybody in there?" Bulma said waving her hand in his face_

"_HUH?!? Uh…? Wha…?"_

"_I asked you a question but you were a total space case "Bulma said puzzled_

"_Oh…Uh…What was the question?"_

"_I asked you what your symptoms are."_

"_Uh…Well for starters I feel weak and tired, my body aches, I feel nauseous, my head hurts, my vision is blurry, the room seems to spin nonstop, I have a fever of 104.3,my lungs are burning, and I'm shivering and sweating at the same time which is absurd." _

"_Okay anything else?"_

"_Um…I don't think so I think that covers everything "Vegeta said still thinking_

"_Have you been drinking plenty of fluids?"_

"_What's with the millions questions?!?" Vegeta said impatiently _

"_Easy Veggie it's a question that's on your forms now answer the question" Bulma ordered_

"_Don't call me Veggie first of all, and yes I did drink plenty of fluids just not in the past couple of hours"_

"_When was the last time you drank anything?"_

"_While I was training but then I puked it all up along with my breakfast"_

"_I could have done without knowing that" Bulma said Disgusted_

"_You asked Onna be careful what you ask me you might get more then you bargained for" Vegeta chimed in_

"_Whatever now you said yo-"_

"_No more playing 20 questions I just want to get this over with I don't want to sit here all day freezing my ass off" Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest_

"_Just a couple mo-"_

"_No I'm done figure out the rest for yourself"_

"_Jerk"_

"_Whatever women" He said with a smirk_

**Bulma filled out the rest of Vegeta's paperwork without him. When she was finished she handed the clip board back to the nurse. The nurse looked it over and put it on file for the doctor.**

"_The doctor will be with you shortly " The nurse beamed_

"_Whatever "Vegeta said bitterly _

**Bulma looked at Vegeta and jabbed her elbow into his rib. She gave him a look that said behave yourself but, all her husband did was roll his eyes in annoyance. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. Vegeta rolled his eyes again and looked down at his shoe. Finally the doctor walked in and had Vegeta and Bulma walk into his office. Vegeta sat down on the bench and shivered. He didn't want to be in the doctor's office he wanted to be at home doing something more productive with his time. Anything was better than the doctor's office. Bulma made a mental note of how antsy her husband was, she didn't blame him she didn't like doctors much either.**

**Dr. Jon-Chi began checking Vegeta he also went by the paperwork that was given to him. He did Vegeta's blood work and urine much to Vegeta's protests. He even updated his x-rays, and checked his temperature; which was still fairly high. When Jon-Chi was finished he determined Vegeta had walking ammonia, and the flu. He prescribed Vegeta medicine for both. He went through his paperwork more thoroughly and decided to prescribe Vegeta an anti-depressant, something for anxiety, something for the insomnia and nightmares. Bulma and Vegeta left the doctor's office. It was a short walk back to their living quarters. **

"_Are you ready to take your medicine Veggie?"_

"_Just give it to me the quicker you do, the quicker I can go about my business" Vegeta sneered_

"_Don't be so grouchy here drink some water take your medicine and go to bed" Bulma ordered_

"_Yes Doctor Briefs" Vegeta teased_

"_Very funny when you're done I'm going back to the lab to work on my project"._

"_Yeah yeah whatever do as you want I just need sleep and I'll be as good as new in no time. Now leave me be"_

"_You can be so mean sometimes Veggie" Bulma wined_

"_If you call me that one more tim-"_

"_Bye now rest up I'll check on you later Veggie"_

**Vegeta growled she had the last laugh but it wasn't over he would get her back eventually. Bulma hummed down the hallway all the way to her lab she had the biggest smile on her face. She for once had the upper hand on her husband he had nothing to say, he hated being called Veggie but she didn't care what he said she will forever call him that.**

_**Disclaimer: Okay that the end of this chapter what will happen next. I don't know stay tuned and find out. Incase you were wondering Jon-Chi is my own character that's the only character I claim well the nurse too even though I didn't really give her a name. But anyways enjoy review let me know how I can improve and have a nice day **__****_


	5. Inner Demons Released

**Inner Demons Released**

**Chapter 5**

**Bulma exited the room after she gave her husband the medicine. He did flip out when he saw the other medication he was prescribed. She was shocked when he threw it the entire bag on the floor. He had looked at the medication in complete horror. Bulma began to replay the scene in her head.**

"_Are you ready to take your medicine Veggie?"_

"_Women, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Veggie? Do you have a death wish or something? Vegeta growled_

"_My mom calls you Veggie" Bulma added_

"_That's because she doesn't realize she has both feet at deaths door" He sneered_

"_That's a load of bull and you know it! I know you wouldn't hurt my mother otherwise you would have done it by now" She said sticking her tongue out at her husband_

"_Enough Onna…I'm not in the mood for your senseless dribble"_

"_Then take your medicine and rest"_

**Bulma handed Vegeta the bags with his medicine. He began to rummage through them and frowned**

"_What the hell is this?!?" Vegeta yelled_

"_Wha-? What do you mean? It's your medicine" Bulma said horrified_

"_I refuse to take this crap! I will only take the medicine for whatever ails me but the rest of this shit is not entering my system!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth_

"_But Vegeta you need everything it will he-"_

"_It will help you" Vegeta said mimicking Bulma _

"_Yeah…Dr. Jon-Chi said you need it…Um…"_

"_Well just forget it I won't be taking any of it. That doctor can go straight to hel-"_

"_WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?" Bulma yelled_

"_What's my problem?!? What's my problem?!? What the hell do you think is my problem?!?" Vegeta said now getting in his wife's face_

"_I don't know what your problem is but you need to calm down. Why are you making such a big deal over your medication?" _

"_Because"_

"_Because what? You can tell me. Is there a reason behind why you're acting so strange?" Bulma wondered_

**Bulma looked at Vegeta she knew something was really eating him. He never acted this way before. She just didn't understand why he refused to take what the doctor prescribed him. She had never seen him act so strongly about not taking medicine. She looked at him and tried to read him. When she looked into his onyx eyes she could see the torment and the anguish pass through them. She wondered what happen in his past that is affecting his decisions right now.**

"_Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Bulma pushed_

"_I…I...can't Onna" Vegeta said now looking away from Bulma _

"_Why not?" Bulma said confused_

"_Because I'll hear you sympathy speech and I don't wanna hear that right now" Vegeta said with his voice dropping to a whisper_

"_Just tell me I promise I won't say anything I'll listen just tell me please "Bulma begged_

"_Okay...but what I'm about to tell you might change your view of me" He said now staring at his wife_

"_Nothing you tell me will ever change my views of you. Everybody has a flaw Vegeta nobody is perfect" Bulma exclaimed_

"_I never said I was perfect women I'll never be perfect so I'm not going to kid myself or anyone else for that matter"_

"_I know I love you the way you are no matter what. Now tell me"_

**Vegeta looked at his wife and sighed he really didn't want to tell Bulma one of his darkest secrets. He was hoping to keep it buried along with rest of the demons of his past. Vegeta ran his hands through his spiky hair and inwardly screamed. He brought his hands to the side of his face and looked up at Bulma. He continued to look at her, he knew the look in her eyes she expected him to tell her what was bugging him so much. He badly wanted to tell her but for once in his life he was genuinely scared. Her opinion of him mattered most. Vegeta swallowed the knot that was in his throat and began to speak again with much difficulty**

"_Onna…I was…I was Uh…How do I tell you..?" Vegeta struggled_

"_Take your time and tell me"_

**Vegeta took a deep breath before speaking again **_"Bulma I was…I…I was addicted to prescription drugs" Vegeta said with his voice unsteady_

**Bulma was shocked by his newly voiced demon. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't speak her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. Her body suddenly felt icy, she felt so numb and cold. She looked at Vegeta but he couldn't look at her. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's chin and looked straight into his eyes, he looked back at her with greater intensity. Bulma could see the fear in his eyes; he had just entrusted her with his secret. She would never tell another soul about this.**

"_When did this all start''? Bulma said shakily_

"_While I was one or Frieza soldier's"_

"_How old where you when you started?"_

"_I was about 15 I started with pain killers then I moved on to sleep aids and anti depressants came next" Vegeta admitted_

"_They were prescribed to you right?"_

"_At first they weren't. Some of Freiza's pathetic play toys were taking them to relieve there pain. One day one of them offered me a couple of each, at first I said no but I succumbed to the pressure and I took them. Then they were prescribed to me and I started taking them"_

"_How much did you start with?"_

"_I started with the suggested doses as written on the bottle, then I started taking more than the suggested dose and before I knew it I was popping pills like they were candy"_

"_What exactly where you taking?"_

"_Uh…let's see I was taking Oxycotton, Zoloft, Vicodine, Hydrocodone, Prozac, Celexa, Luvox, Lunesta, and Valium. That's just the short list but you get the gist of it." Vegeta said sadly_

"_How come you never told me this before?"_

"_Because it never came up until now"_

"_Was there alcohol involved at any point?"_

"_Not until I got older" _

"_Where you also an alcoholic?" Bulma said worried_

"_Yes, I used to mix the two it was the only thing that killed the hurt and torture, the loneliness, the pain. I turned to the bottle when I was 18 I would drink almost every day"_

"_When did you stop?"_

"_I stopped when I was 20 then not to long after I came to earth with Nappa. Ever since then I vowed to never touch another alcoholic drink or any prescription drug"_

"_No wonder you never drank at the functions we would have. I always assumed you just didn't drink now I understand" _

"_I wish you never found out this way" Vegeta said angry with himself_

"_I rather have found out now than before it was too late. I'm glad you shared your secret with me I'm proud of you" Bulma beamed_

**Vegeta looked at his wife. She had tears coming out of her eyes but she was smiling at him. He actually felt kind of good to get that off his chest after so many years of holding it inside. Bulma always had a way of getting things out of him. He didn't know how she had such a power to do so but she did. Vegeta lifted his hand and wiped the tears away from Bulma's cheeks. He was surprised when she pulled him close to her and hugged him as if he was going to disappear from her life. Vegeta accepted the hug, they stayed frozen in that embrace for what seems like hours. Bulma finally let go and kissed him softly. Vegeta kissed back before lying back down in bed. **

"_You better not ever tell anybody what was said in this room. This stays between us it is never to leave this room. It is never to slip your lips do you understand?" Vegeta said with urgency_

"_Of course I understand I promise" Bulma nodded_

"_The last thing I need is for those baka friends of yours to find out" _

"_Hey that wasn't nice."_

"_I mean it!" Vegeta growled_

"_I know, I know" Bulma nodded_

_**********************__**End of Flash Back**__********************************_

**Bulma let out a heavy sigh. She closed the bedroom door after Vegeta took his medicine. Vegeta ordered her to destroy the other medication he wouldn't be using, he has his mind made up and there was no changing it. Bulma opened the door to take a peak of her husband. She was surprised to see that he wasn't under the covers anymore. The medicine was taking effect, his fever must have been going down and the chills look like they have halted Bulma concluded. She would have to come back later to check on him and to make sure he continues to take his medicine. She knew he would conveniently forget. He hated the taste but she was going to make sure he got better. **

**Vegeta knew he was being watched he could sense Bulma staring at him intently. He smirked to himself. She would be back to bother him in six hours to awaken him from his peaceful slumber. Vegeta was starting to feel the effects he began to get drowsy.**

"_You can leave me be women there's no need to keep a vigil over me I'm not dying" Vegeta spat_

**Once again Bulma was speechless she had been caught red handed. He knew she was there the whole time. **

"_Dame Saiyan senses. " Bulma said to herself _

**She finally closed the door and went into her lab to work on her project. She couldn't wait to get back to it. Meanwhile her husband lost his battle with drowsiness. He had fallen asleep as soon as she shut the door.**

_**Well that's the end of that chapter but don't worry there's still more to come. No need to worry ladies and gentleman. I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Thank you to all those that have reviewed my fanfic I appreciate it. Please continue to review as always have a nice day**_


	6. UH OH!

**UH OH!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bunny had heard everything that went on. She couldn't help herself she was nosey. Her daughter wasn't the only one that wanted to get Vegeta to open up more. Flirting aside Bunny took genuine interest of Vegeta's welfare. She knew there were still a whole lot of layers to get through. Her son-in-law was a caged animal just waiting to be released. Of course she knew Vegeta would never fully let his guard down he had a wall so thick it would take something real strong to break it completely. Vegeta was the most driven and determined person Bunny had ever met. He is driven by pride because it's all he's ever known. Pride is what kept him alive; pride is what helped him get through being one of Frieza's soldiers. Bunny knew Vegeta and Bulma were meant to be the moment she had seen their interaction with each other. Both of them are very stubborn people, there both thick skinned, and they can take what obstacles life throws at them. In her eyes they were the perfect couple. Now don't get her wrong Bunny liked Yamcha but she knew their relationship wasn't solid. Bulma and Yamcha didn't have a whole lot in common. They say opposites attract but that saying was wrong in their case. Yamcha and Bulma where polar opposites.**

**Bunny opened the bedroom door to check up on her son-in-law. She walked in armed with the thermometer; she wanted to take his temperature again to make sure he wasn't feverish. She was careful to put the thermometer in Vegeta's ear she waited until she heard the beep. When she looked at it she was satisfied to see that his temperature was going back to normal it read 101.2 still a fever but it wasn't as bad as it was. She even observed him sleeping with his shirt he was no longer shivering. The medicine was working. Bunny put a glass of water on the night stand for Vegeta in case he got thirst she had also left a stack of sandwiches just in case his appetite returned; she knew he hasn't eaten since breakfast. She had already started to make her homemade soup for when he wakes up. Bunny quietly slipped out of the room and went back to the kitchen to finish making her soup. **

**She was working in her lab so excited about her project that she didn't even bother to greet her father who had walked into the lab. Bulma was just too preoccupied to notice anything; a spider could of bit her and she wouldn't know the wiser.**

"_Bulma honey how is Vegeta feeling?" Dr. Briefs asked_

"_Oh he's doing fine, he's asleep right now" _

"_It's strange really I didn't think that boy could ever get sick"_

"_You know that's the funny part of it all I didn't think so either. He always brags about the saiyans superior immune systems. Even Vegeta isn't so immune" Bulma smirked_

"_I don't recall Trucks getting sick at all" Dr. Briefs said trying to recall a time but he came up empty_

"_The only thing Trunks ever got was the chicken pocks. Vegeta said he never got them" _

"_Your mother is making her homemade chicken soup for dinner tonight"_

"_Yum…she always made that for me every time I was sick. She even made it when I was having a bad day. Mom's chicken soup always made me feel better" Bulma said with pride_

"_Have you checked on your husband dear?" _

"_No dad he would know I was there he told me not to keep a vigil on him and that he wasn't dying" Bulma huffed_

"_That's Vegeta for you" chuckled_

"_How's your electric force field coming along dad?"_

"_Eh…it's coming along were sure to beat Sunstone this time; it will be finished in no time right kitty" He said petting the small cat on his shoulder_

"_It's about time Sunstone can't keep beating us in all the military weaponry" Bulma said frustrated_

"_Your right they've beat us enough"_

"_Their going to be sorry that they ever competed with Capsule Corp" Bulma sneered_

**Dr. Briefs chuckled to himself his daughter was extremely competitive. She didn't like being second banana she always wanted to be the first to invent something that could be used in the house hold or something that could improve something already out on the market. **

**Sunstone Corp had only been open for business for only three years. In their three years of operation they have bested Capsule Corp on a handful of occasions. The military made proposals with both companies to create update state of the art weaponry. Both companies were given a deadline to present their ideas and prototypes. In the end Sunstone proved to have the better stuff the military was looking for. That irritated Bulma to know end. Since then Capsule Corp has been working twice has hard to create better and energy efficient products for the consumers. Bulma decided a break was in order she was starting to get hungry she could smell her mother's soup all the way from the lab. Bulma covered her experiment in its glass encasing and walked off to get some grub in her now growling stomach. She would continue when she was sedated.**

**Vegeta has begun to stir. He began to stretch .He yawned and stretched again. Vegeta looked over at the clock which read decided it was time to move around since he felt somewhat better. He remembered he had to take his medicine again but Bulma had it so he decided he was going to the lab to find her. **

**Vegeta made his way into the lab he looked around for Bulma but he didn't see her. He wondered where she went. One thing did catch his attention though it was Bulma's project. The buzzers were going off like mad; he walked over to it and inspected it with upmost curiosity. The buzzers were getting louder with every second that went by. Vegeta wondered what the buzzers meant. He stepped over to get a closer look. Vegeta turned his head slightly and took a closer look. Then all of the sudden Vegeta let out a gut wrenching scream as the glass encasing Bulma's project shattered into his face sending glass shards and animal DNA into his eyes and the new cuts he just received. He was blinded, he moved around the lab trying to regain his vision to no avail. He was looking for the eye wash station without his sight it proved difficult. He walked around the lab aimlessly. He was getting frustrated and very angry. Vegeta wanted to blow his wife's lab sky high but he knew better. He knew she would have a fit the size of his planet if he did. His anger was rising and he still couldn't see. Vegeta growled and snarled until he tripped over some wires in the lab, he was losing his balance he tried to regain it but it was too late he fell straight into his father in-laws electric force field. **

**Bulma walked into her lab with the intent of working on her project only to see her husband lying on the lab floor with smoke radiating off of his body. He happened to be lying near her father's electric force field which was capable of putting out more than 100,000 volts of electricity. Bulma began to panic Vegeta was hurt bad he needed serious medical attention. She didn't even know if he was alive. Bulma ran out of her lab in tears.**

"_Mom…Dad?!?" Bulma called out_

"_Yes dear" Bunny answered cheerfully _

"_Mom it's horrible Vegeta is hurt bad he somehow ended up in the force field and now he's lying on the floor in the lab and I don't know if he's alive" Bulma sobbed_

"_Oh dear!"_

**Bunny, Dr. Briefs, and Bulma ran into the lab. Vegeta was still lying on the floor motionless. could see he had some severe burns on his back and arms. **

"_We need to get him out of the lab he's got to get to a hospital right away" Dr. Briefs exclaimed_

"_Does he have a pulse dad?" Bulma asked still crying_

"_I'll check but we need to act fast he took a lot of volts to his body no hurry!"_

**Bulma ran to go call for help. Tears where flowing down her face like a river. She couldn't stop crying. She didn't know what happen but her husband was either dead or close to it.**

"_Does he have a pulse?" Bunny asked_

"_Yes he does but it's faint. I'm surprised to feel anything he shouldn't be alive." said in amazement_

"_He's not human dear that why he's still alive" Bunny added_

"_Yes I know he's a resilient boy. His body has taken so much punishment I'll be surprised to see him walk out of this and still be normal"_

**Bunny looked at Vegeta she was worried about him and Bulma. Her daughter was so distraught she was crying on the phone the operator hardly understood her through her sobbing.**

**The paramedics arrived and took Vegeta away. Bulma went with them while her parents drove to the hospital. Bulma couldn't stop staring at him. He had an oxygen mask now covering his face. His heart was being monitored. His heart had stopped several times; he had to be revived several times and he wasn't even at the hospital yet.**

**The ambulance pulled into the hospital. Vegeta was put in through emergency when he received treatment immediately. He was admitted into ICU. He had an IV drip filled with morphine for the pain, his heart and pulse were being closely monitored, and he had the oxygen mask on again. The doctors were saying he was lucky to be alive after taking over 100,000 volts of electricity. The nurses joked "**_**He must not be human". Bulma knew better her husband wasn't human he was a saiyan, he was something out of the norm, an alien from another planet, a warrior the moment he was born, a prince full of pride and dignity. The nurses and the doctors had no idea what they were dealing with. But he was discovered as alien she feared that he would get kidnapped for research. Bulma shuddered at the thought he would probably be sliced and spliced until there was nothing left of him.**_

_**She shook her head at the thought and looked at her husband. She could tell he was still sick but to stop it all off he's fighting for his life too. That was too much for her to bear. She kissed his soft cheek and ran her hand through his hair. She remembered the first time she touched his hair, she thought it would be course but when she touched it she was surprised to find how soft it was. She was even surprised to feel how soft his skin was. She expected his skin to feel rough form all the battles that took place over the years.**_

_**Vegeta's body began to respond to Bulma's touch she noticed his fingers moving. Bulma smiled she was in shock to see him even moving at all. When his eyes opened she almost fainted. With disbelief written all over her face she rubber her eyes. She was envisioning him moments ago helpless and fighting to breath. **_

"_Hey how are you?"_

**Vegeta stared at his wife. He tried to sit up but winced in pain. Bulma motioned for him to stay down he needed his rest**

"_The doctors are surprised you are still in the land of the living. Isn't that funny?" Bulma said trying to bring humor into the situation_

**Vegeta stared at her with an eyebrow cocked. Dame it he was alive because he's not human Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta wanted to speaks so he pulled the oxygen mask off his face and the breathing tube out of his throat. That made him gag he pulled it out slowly but he still gagged. He finally got it all the way out after a couple of minutes.**

"_What happened? Why am I here?" Vegeta questioned_

"_You mean you don't remember?_

"_All I remember was going into your lab to get my medicine from you then I remember this insane buzzing noise everything else is fuzzy" Vegeta said struggling to answer_

**Before Bulma could answer him she was disrupted by the nurse**

"_I'm sorry but visiting hours are over now you'll have to come back tomorrow "_

"_Okay if there any changes to his condition can you let me now" Bulma asked worriedly _

"_But of course" The nurse nodded_

"_Thank you" _

"_Your welcome"_

**Bulma said goodbye to her husband and warned him to behave himself. The last thing she wanted to hear is that he misbehaved. With that note Bulma and the nurse walked out of the room.**

**When the nurse returned she screamed. In Vegeta's bed was a 500 pound tiger but no Vegeta in sight the nurse ran down the hall screaming. Doctors walked in to see the snarling big cat they didn't know what to do. Nobody was able to go near the tiger without it snarling and growling. None of the staff were trained to deal with such an animal. They only dealt with people.**

_**What's going on with Vegeta? And where did that Tiger come from. I guess we'll find out. It's not over yet guys so stay tuned. Please review. And have a nice day**_


	7. What's Going On?

**What's Going On?!?**

**Chapter 7**

**Doctors and nurses piled into the room to catch a glimpse of the rather large cat. They were stunned; nobody knew how it got there. Everybody wondered what had become of Vegeta. Did the tiger somehow get into his room and eat him? If not where was he? All of the hospital staff was baffled but they soon regained their senses when the tiger decided to charge at everyone. The door was closed quickly and the crowd was ordered to disperse by the head doctor. Animal control had been called to deal with the problem the hospital was currently housing. **

**Animal control arrived armed to the nine. They were ready to catch the tiger. They brought with them nets and tranquilizer darts as well as several dart guns. They weren't looking to hurt the animal they just wanted to remove it safely without anybody getting injured. The head doctor led the team to the room. When animal control opened the door they saw no tiger. The head doctor was shocked to see Vegeta was in his bed but something was wrong. Vegeta was having convulsions so he and a team of nurses went to his bed side to help him.**

"_I need the straps nurse and fast" The head doctor said trying to hold down Vegeta_

"_Should I call his wife Dr. Jon-Chi?" The nurse said handed him the straps_

"_Once his condition has stabilized. Where going to need another morphine drip and syphamedamor about 2cc's and fast" Jon-Chi said strapping his patient down_

**Dr. Jon-Chi looked at his watch he concluded Vegeta's convulsions had been going on for more than five minutes. One he was strapped down the medication was administered to him in an IV drip. Nurse Sally paid close attention to his heart beat; which was beating erratically. When it began to slow down she exited the room to call Bulma. **

"_Thank you for calling Capsule Corporation how may I direct your call?" asked the operator_

"_Yes hello this is Orange Memorial Hospital may I speak to an Briefs? "_

"_Sure please hold while I direct your call" _

**Nurse Sally was put on hold. She began playing with the phone cord to keep her busy. Sally hoped Bulma would answer fast because she hated being put on hold. **

"_Hello this is Capsule Corp this is Bulma speaking how may I help you?"_

"_Good afternoon Bulma this is Nurse Sally calling from Orange Memorial Hospital. I'm calling in regards of your husband Vegeta"_

"_Is he okay did something bad happen to him?!?" Bulma panicked_

"_His condition is now stable. He had a seizure today. Does your husband have a history of seizures?" _

"_A…A…seizure? I Uh…I don't…know not that I know of" Bulma stammered_

"_Well it lasted for seven minutes. He's been stabilized now. He had to be strapped down the convulsions were out of control" Nurse Sally stated_

"_Oh Kami I'm coming down there right now" _

**But before the nurse could object Bulma had already slammed the phone down. Sally looked at the phone and shook her head **_"It's going to be a long night" she said to herself_

**Bulma ran straight into the hospital. She didn't even bother to sign in she even bowled over several doctors and nurses on her way to Vegeta's room. When she walked into his room she immediately broke down. He looked worse now than he did earlier. She began to cry she didn't want to see him like this; she wanted him to wake up again. She wanted to take him home and forget everything that happened. Bulma grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could in hopes he would respond to her. When she got no response she began to cry harder. **

"_Vegeta please wake up" Bulma sobbed _

"_I don't think he's going to wake up Bulma" Dr. Jon-Chi spoke startling Bulma_

"_Wha-…Wha…do you…mean?" She said now shaken_

"_There's a possibility he sustained some brain damage. I have to run more tests to be sure"_

"_No it can't be he can't be brain dead I know he's in there still!" Bulma screamed_

"_I'm sorry Bulma I hate to be the bearer of bad news I'll try everything in my power but I don't know if he'll ever come around" _

"_So what am I suppose to do?" Bulma sniffled_

"_Just stay by him and talk to him that's all you can do" Jon-Chi said before exiting the room_

"_Vegeta you have to come out of this you have a son who needs you please" Bulma pleaded_

**Bulma refused to leave his side. She had been by his side for days now. The nurses had told her to go home but she refused. Even her parents tried to get her to come home but again she refused. There was no way in hell she was leaving his side. She wanted to be there for him when he woke up. By day four Bulma was emotionally spent and hungry but she couldn't eat. All her strength was focused on her husband. She couldn't even cry anymore there were no tears left to cry. Bulma looked at Vegeta his heart was beating steadily and so was his pulse. His face was unreadable and his body was motionless. She could see the tubes all over his body she so badly wanted to remove them all. She grabbed her husband's hand yet again and squeezed with all her might to her surprise she felt a light squeeze. Vegeta had squeezed her hand. Bulma squealed in delight but to make sure she wasn't deluding herself she squeezed his hand again and she got the same response as before. Bulma ran out to her mother in the waiting room and gave her a huge hug. Bunny knew instantly that it had to be good news.**

"_Mom he squeezed my hand!" Bulma said excitedly _

"_That's wonderful dear maybe he'll wake up and prove to the doctor's that he's not giving up yet" Bunny beamed_

"_Oh mom I hope so I just want to take him home already. I hate hospitals!" Bulma shivered_

"_Well when Vegeta wakes up and is able to come home we'll through him a party Oh wouldn't that be fantastic!" Bunny said full of cheer_

"_Yeah sure mom that sounds great"_

"_We could invite everyone it'll be great"_

"_Whatever you say mom" Bulma said rolling her eyes_

**Bunny and Bulma walked into Vegeta's room. Bunny looked at him and ruffled his hair. She put her hand on his forehead to see if his fever had gone away. She didn't feel anything he just felt clammy. **

**Night fell and yet again Bulma refused to leave. Bunny decided to stay as well so she could get her daughter to finally eat something. She was aware that Bulma wasn't eating and it showed. Bulma looked like she has lost a couple of pounds. Nurse Sally came in to check Vegeta's vitals. His heart rate was normal, his pulse was normal. She was shocked to learn that he was breathing on his own; so she turned off the breathing machine and removed all the breathing tubes. Next she opened one of his eyelids and with a small flashlight she began looking into his eye he was responding to the light. When she went to check his other eye, Sally took a step back. Vegeta's other eye was not his own but the eye of the tiger she had seen four days earlier. Sally went to look again his eyes were normal. She shook her head and wondered if she was just seeing things. Bulma looked at the nurse **

"_So…? How is he?" Bulma questioned_

"_He's seems to be doing better. He's breathing on his own, his reflexes are responding to stimuli which is a good sign. He might not be brain dead at all"_

"_That's wonderful news I knew Veggie would be okay" Bunny chimed in_

"_Mom Vegeta hates being called Veggie" _

**Bunny giggled like a little school girl. She didn't care really that was her name for him rather he liked it or not. Plus he never objected to her that he didn't like the name. **

_**Three weeks later```````````````````````````````````**_

**Vegeta was at home again. His health was still being monitored. Bulma stayed on top of his medicine every four to six hours. He was put on bed rest and that meant no training was allowed. He hasn't had another seizure since he left the hospital but Bulma wasn't taking any chances. Vegeta was glad to be eating normal food. Quite frankly he didn't like the taste of hospital food. He told his wife it tasted like cardboard and that he rather starve next time. His wife thought everything was back to normal but he knew otherwise. He felt different. All of his senses were sharper than before. Even though there was nothing wrong with his saiyan senses he just felt different. He could hear better, smell better, see better in the day and night, his sense of touch became more acute to his surrounding and even his sense of taste was heightened. He didn't understand what was going on. At times he didn't feel like himself. Almost every time he saw an animal he wanted to kill it. He felt the urgency to hunt and stalk his prey. He didn't understand where this was all coming from he was just utterly confused. Even the smell of blood was setting off the weird feelings. The other morning for instance Bunny asked him what he wanted for breakfast; he told her steak which was peculiar. Then she asked him how he wanted it cooked and his response was raw. She had turned around and looked at him and felt his forehead for the millionth time since he got home. She had asked him if he was sure. He just stood there not able to say anything. When she asked him again he looked at her confused then walked out of the kitchen. Why did he want raw meat? He asked himself. Vegeta didn't even like raw meat he always like his meat fully cooked he hated the sight of blood on any of his meat it disgusted him out to no end.**

**Vegeta decided a walk was in order. He didn't tell Bulma he was going out because he knew she wouldn't let him. She would say something preposterous about his current health and bitch to no end. Vegeta felt the leaves below his feet crunching as he walked through the woods. The autumn air was crisp and the sun was shining through the bare trees. This was his favorite time of year it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. He enjoyed being outside in this type of weather. To him fall weather was the definition of perfect weather. Vegeta was disrupted from his thoughts by a sound in a nearby bush. His senses were on high alert. He was ready to attack at any moment. But when he saw it was just a deer he let his guard down. He looked at the deer it was eating the berries off the bush. Vegeta kept staring at it that feeling was coming back again. It was that animalistic need to kill. He felt his pulse quicken and his heart race. The thought of killing the deer was swimming through his thoughts. Vegeta could swear he could smell the animal's blood. He unconsciously licked his lips and snarled. The deer looked at him then went back to eating the berries. The feeling didn't go away it just kept getting worse by the minute. He tried to shake it off but to no avail. He needed to get away from the deer and fast. But he found it difficult to move his feet felt like the weighed a ton. **

"_Why can't I move? It's just a stupid animal! I'm not even hungry for Kami's sake and I don't want to eat that vile creature!" Vegeta screamed to himself before suddenly falling to his knees._

**Vegeta let out an ear splitting scream. His clothes began to rip away from his body. His canines began to grow longer and his body was growing fur at an alarming rate. His hands became big padded powerful paws and his short nails became deadly claws. The transformation took less than three minutes. He went from being a saiyan to being a hungry jaguar. In no time at all the deer that was once thriving was now bitten around the throat and dead. The jaguar dragged its prey into a nearby tree and began to tear at the flesh of its kill. Once it was finished he fell asleep on a different branch where the sun was shining the brightest. **

**`````````````````````````````````````````TWO HOURS LATER`````````````````````````````**

**Vegeta woke up in a tree. He looked around at his surroundings and tried to remember why he was there. A soft wind blew in his direction causing him to shiver slightly. That's when he noticed he was naked. Vegeta was stunned he even noticed he had blood on him on his hands around and in his mouth and on his chest. Vegeta spat until his spit ran clear again. He looked below and saw the dear he had been watching earlier now was nothing but a dead carcass. His stomach churned violently. **

"_Tell me for the love of Kami that I didn't eat that thing?" Vegeta said flabbergasted_

**He jumped out of the tree and looked at his tattered clothing on the ground. **

"_What the hell is going on? Am I going crazy? I must be otherwise I wouldn't be here covered in blood and naked in the woods" Vegeta said to himself_

**Vegeta picked up his clothing and tried to put on as much as he can before heading home. He had no idea how he was going to explain to Bulma that he apparently killed and ate a dear and woke up naked in a tree. He couldn't remember any events that led up all of that. But one thing he was sure of was he wanted to go home and shower. He knew his wife was going to flip her wig. He dreaded the moment he would have to face his wife and explain to her what happen. **

"_The day can't get any more bizarre" He said under his breath_

_Will Vegeta be able to explain to Bulma what happen? Or will she throw a fit and have him committed? I guess you'll have to find out next time. I hope you enjoy. Thank for reading thus far. Keep reviewing. And as always have a nice day. Dr. Jon-Chi and Nurse Sally are my own characters. The drug Syphamedamo I made it up. In case anyone wondered._


	8. No Memories?

**No Memories?!?**

**Chapter 8**

"_Mom I can't find Vegeta!" Bulma freaked_

"_Did you check the gravity room sweetie?" Bunny chirped_

"_Well no…but he shouldn't be in there he was put on bed rest" _

"_He couldn't have gone that far, he's got to be walking around the compound as we speak" _

"_Vegeta should be in bed resting not taking walks whenever he pleases" Bulma steamed_

"_That boy is restless Bulma he's been in the hospital for three weeks cut him some slack he'll turn up" Dr. Briefs added _

**Bulma could feel her blood boiling. She stomped out of the kitchen and into the backyard. When she looked at the gravity chamber she didn't see or hear any activity. To be sure her husband wasn't just training in the dark she went to investigate. She peaked through one of the windows and saw nothing. He wasn't training so where was he? Bulma screamed out in frustration and made her way back into the house. **

"_Did you find Veggie honey?"_

"_No mom. It's almost like he disappeared from the face of the planet!" Bulma said through clenched teeth_

"_He'll turn up he couldn't have gone that far" Bunny said cheerfully _

"_What possessed him to leave in the first place?!?" Bulma fumed_

"_Calm down dear he's fine; he just needed some fresh air. This is his favorite time of the year" Bunny said trying to comfort her daughter_

"_That doesn't give him the right to disappear whenever he ple- "_

**Bulma was disrupted by a shadowy figure in the door way. When she got a closer look it was Vegeta. Bulma clenched her fists into a tight ball and stomped over to him angrily **

"_Where have you been?!?" Bulma huffed_

"_Women how many times do I have to tell you don't yell or scream in my face. Or have you suddenly developed amnesia?" Vegeta snarled_

"_I will do as I please. Now where have you been? You better tell me right now!" Bulma ordered _

"_Why should I tell you anything? I'm not some helpless pup!" Vegeta barked_

"_You are skating on thin ice Vegeta!" Bulma threaten_

"_Oh really Onna, if you really want to know I went for a walk in the woods." Vegeta said crossing his arms over his bare chest_

**When Vegeta stepped out of the shadows that's when Bulma took a good look at her husband. She could see he was covered in blood, and his clothes were torn to shreds. She paled at the thought of him getting hurt out there. He wasn't in any condition to fight.**

"_Wha-…Wha…happen to…you? She stammered_

"_To be honest with you I really don't know" Vegeta stated_

"_What do you mean you don't know?!?" she yelled_

"_Don't yell at me Onna!" Vegeta hissed_

"_I find it pretty weird that you don't know what happen to you. What did you do have an outer body experience?" _

**Vegeta just stood there. He didn't what to say to his wife. In fact he didn't have a clue what happen. He couldn't remember anything other than taking a walk and watching a deer eat berries. Then he woke up in a tree in his birthday suit. He was equally perplexed when he saw blood all over himself. **

"_Well answer me Vegeta!" Bulma demanded_

"_I don't know what to tell you women. I went for a walk in the woods, and then I saw a deer; in which I watched it eat berries but I don't remember what happen after that. Before I knew it I found myself naked in a tree covered in foreign blood." Vegeta shivered_

"_You don't know how you got into that tree naked and covered in blood?"_

"_Did I stutter or something I already said I didn't remember!" Vegeta steamed_

**They stood in the kitchen staring at each other. Bulma looked in Vegeta's eyes she saw nothing but truth flashing through them. She was still worried though. He truly couldn't recall what had happen to him. She was just as puzzled. What was going on with her husband? He never lost track of himself before. He never forgot things either. Bulma reached over to her husband's forehead but Vegeta dodged her attempt.**

"_Stay still I want to see if you have a temperature" Bulma ordered_

"_Forget it! I'm sick of you people treating me like a helpless child!"_

"_But it's necessary" she whined _

"_You can just forget it! I don't have a blasted fever! Now stop it!" Vegeta ordered_

"_Something is wrong with you and I have to get to the bo-"_

"_Oh my Vegeta honey are you alright? Oh dear your naked!" Bunny exclaimed worriedly _

"_Don't you dare touch me!" Vegeta warned_

**Bunny wasn't listening to her son-in-law. She went to the sink and wet a dish cloth. She approached Vegeta cautiously. When she finally stood in front of him he took a step back. Bunny reached her hand out and grabbed hold of his wrist. Vegeta was taken aback by the sudden invasion. He felt the cold wash cloth against his chest and abs. He felt it go down his legs and then back up to his face. He growled at Bunny but of course she ignored him. **

"_Was that so bad Veggie?" Bunny beamed_

"_*__**Growl***__ You have some nerve"_

"_You need to take a shower.__Oh I know I'll run you a relaxing bath! Wouldn't that be nice Veggie-Chan?"_

"_Ug! Your unfuckinbelievable you know that!?!" Vegeta shouted_

**Bunny just smiled and ran upstairs to set up a bath for her steaming son-in-law. She wanted him to relax. Whatever happen to him out there must have been traumatizing for him she thought to herself. All though she found it strange that he couldn't account for the blood and tattered clothing. Bunny hummed as she began to run the bath water. She knew he liked his water hot. She looked for the bath salts and bubble bath to put in the water. Bunny continued to hum he happy tune. She exited the bathroom and entered Vegeta's room and began rummaging through his clothes. She found a pair of silk boxers and a pair of light pajama bottoms. She placed the clothing in the bathroom along with a towel. She squealed in delight and ran out of the bathroom. **

"_Your bath is ready Veggie" Bunny gleamed_

"_Whatever women just stay away from me" Vegeta said glaring at Bunny_

**Vegeta stomped up the stairs. He was so angry; he was trembling. His own mother-in-law just violated him and she did it with a smile on her face and a song in her voice. Vegeta was beyond angry he was now livid. He entered his bedroom and the smell of bath salts and bubble bath invaded his senses. He began to relax some. Bunny was right he needed time to relax; maybe then he could recall what happen to him in the woods. Vegeta stripped of the rags he was wearing and went into the hot bubble bath. The anger began to melt away from him. His mind began to settle down. His troubled thoughts seem to melt away along with his anger. Vegeta was so relaxed he didn't realize he had fallen asleep.**

**Bulma went back to her lab for the first time in a month since Vegeta's accident. She was still horrified about what had happened a month earlier. Her lab had been cleaned up by the chemical team. Bulma was upset her experiment had literally blown up. She still had samples left. But now she had to start over again. Bulma slammed her fist on the table; she was making such progress now it went up in smoke. At this rate she wasn't going to finish in the two year deadline she gave herself. **

"_Great just great now I have to start over again!" Bulma said frustrated_

"_Don't worry princess you'll get back to where you were in no time" Dr. Briefs said with a smile_

"_Oh dad it just bites. I hate starting over again" Bulma moaned_

"_I know honey I know but everything happens for a reason" Her father reassured _

"_But what was the reason? Why did my experiment blow like that?" she said puzzled_

"_That's a good question. Did you check the temperature log?"_

"_Well…no actually I didn't" Bulma stated_

"_That would be the first place I would look"_

"_Ug! How could I be so stupid?!?" _

**Bulma slapped herself in the forehead. She checked the log and realized she had set the temperature too high. The buzzing Vegeta was talking about was the alarm. It was trying to warn somebody that the temperature was too hot. If she didn't run out of her lab to eat she could have regulated the temperature and Vegeta's accident would have never happened. Bulma mentally kicked herself over and over again. **

"_It's all my fault dad I should have been watching what I was doing not stuffing my face" Bulma griped_

"_No need to punish yourself you had no way of knowing something like this was going to happen" _

"_It wouldn't have happened if I was more careful. What if it was Trunks instead of Vegeta? I'm a bad wife and mother!" Bulma said now sobbing_

"_Don't be silly you're a great mother and a wonderful wife don't doubt yourself" _

"_*__**Sniff* **__You really think so?"_

"_But of course darling. Even kitty think so; right kitty?"_

"_*MEOW*"_

"_***Sniff* **__Thanks dad __***Sniff***__ I still feel guilty" Bulma whimpered_

** walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug. Bulma sobbed into her father's lab coat. Her father ran his hand up and down her back to try and soothe her. Bulma's sobs began to slow. She looked up at her father and smiled. **

"_Thanks dad I feel better now. I should go check on Vegeta" Bulma stated_

"_Go ahead dear I'll start setting up your equipment while you're gone"_

**Bulma exited her lab and walked into her bedroom, she didn't see Vegeta. So she decided to check the bathroom. She walked in and was immediately struck with horror. There standing before her was a rather large male lion snarling and coming toward her. She was frozen in place and at the mercy of the lion. Bulma couldn't believe the situation she just got herself in and where was her husband now? Her scream got caught in her throat when the lion began to come closer to her. **

"_Nice kitty. I won't hurt you. Please don't eat me" Bulma pleaded_

"_***Growl***__" said the lion approaching his prey_

"_Oh please stay away I don't even taste good. I don't have enough meat on my bones. You'll still be hungry" Bulma said now panicking s the lion took another step_

**She didn't know what to do or what to say. The hungry lion kept snarling and roaring at her. She looked for any nearby objects to throw at him. She found her hair brush and chucked it has hard as she could. It connected with the lions head. He let out a proverbial roar and stepped even closer to a now shaking Bulma. **

"_Nice kitty kitty. Be a nice kitty and go back to wherever you came from before I call a taxidermist and have you stuffed" Bulma huffed_

**The lion let out a body rattling roar and pounced on Bulma. Like before Bulma's scream got caught in her throat she couldn't scream and to make matters worse she had a lion on top her baring his long canines ready to go in for the kill. Of all the ways to die this was how she was going to go. She could imagine the headlines Beautiful, rich, heiress, Bulma Briefs got mauled to death by a 500 pound lion. Nobody knows exactly how the lion got into her home. Many speculate that the lion was being used as part of her new experiment. Oh wouldn't that just make her day. Bulma's thoughts were disrupted by the lions tongue running down her face. Then she felt his teeth nipping at her as if he was sampling her before eating her whole.**

"_See I don't taste very good. Now be a good kitty and leave" Bulma pleaded_

**The lion began sniffing at Bulma and clawing at her clothes. Bulma felt the lion's sharp claws against her skin and clothes. She was now bleeding. Her stomach and her legs had gashes in them and she was losing blood. She could feel her blood pooling under her. Bulma looked the lion in the eyes and felt a familiar feeling. She recognized those eyes. Yes they where a different color but there was no mistaking those were the eyes of her husband. **

"_Ve-…Ve...geta? Is that really you?" Bulma said in utter shock_

**The lion roared and bore it's canines at Bulma. She could see it was tired of toying with her. Bulma let out a scream and the lion recoiled into the corner. Bulma was able to sit up to see the lion shaking his head of her shriek. She sat up against the bathroom door and saw the lion approaching her again. Was this really her husband? What was going on? This was impossible! There was no way!**

"_Vegeta if that's really you stay away from me!" Bulma warned_

**The lion stared at Bulma and yawned before advancing near his prey again. Bulma's back was against the bathroom door, she was trapped there was nowhere for her to go. Once again the lion was almost on top of her. She was panicking again. She didn't dare throw another object at it; that only made the beast angry. Bulma looked around the bathroom to see if there was anything in her reach to keep the animal at bay. That's when an idea struck her. They're lying near her was a spray bottle of bleach. Bulma picked it up quickly and aimed it toward the lion's eyes. Her hands kept shaking, she couldn't aim. To make matters worse the lion was clawing at her again. **

"_Get away from me you gigantic fur ball!" Bulma screeched _

**Nothing Bulma said was affecting the lion. Bulma grabbed the spray bottle and tried to aim her hands where still unsteady. But when she got control over her shaking hands she sprayed the animal straight in the eyes. The lion let out a roar that seemed to shake the foundation of the entire compound. Bulma saw her chance to escape. She turned the knob and ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could trapping the lion in the process. Bulma ran as fast as she could into the kitchen where both of her parents were sitting. Bunny and Dr. Briefs looked at their daughter and immediately raced toward her.**

"_Bulma what happen to you?!?" Dr. Briefs said with anxiety in his voice_

"_Vegeta, something bad has happen to him!" Bulma bawled_

"_What do you mean something bad happen to Veggie. I thought he was upstairs resting" Bunny said concerned_

"_There's a lion in the bathroom. Yes it sounds crazy but I'm not crazy! I went upstairs to check on Vegeta and when I opened the bathroom there was a big snarling lion." Bulma wept_

"_Now princess what makes you think it's Vegeta?"_

"_Because I looked into his eyes. I saw my husband's eyes. I swear it's him there is no mistaking his eyes."_

**Dr. Briefs and Bunny raced upstairs with Bulma following closely behind. All entered the bedroom. Dr. Briefs entered the bathroom cautiously. When he fully entered there was Vegeta lying on the bathroom floor. Without thinking Bunny ran over to him. She began to shake him to see if he would respond to her. She was rewarded by a moan that escaped Vegeta's lips. Bunny continued to shake him until his eyes opened. Vegeta looked confused. He didn't know why he was on the floor. He looked around to see Bulma, Bunny and his father in-law staring at him. This puzzled him, he wanted to know how he got on the floor. The last thing he remembered was going into the bath tub. He couldn't remember anything that happened after. **

"_Veggie-Chan are you okay?" Bunny asked concerned_

"_I…I don't know…what ha…happen?" _

"_We don't know dear that's what we want to know" Bunny exclaimed_

"_Onna?" _

"_Yes I'm here how are you feeling?" Bulma sniffled_

"_I think I feel okay. Why do I have the feeling something isn't right? And why are you bleeding? Did you have an accident in the lab?" he said tilting his head slightly _

"_No I didn't have an accident in the lab. I'm bleeding because…I'm bleeding because of you?" _

"_That's impossible Onna. How could it be because of me? I was in the bathroom the whole time" Vegeta stated defensively _

"_Okay but this may sound bizarre to you. Somehow you transformed yourself into a lion."Bulma declared_

"_Are you out of your mind women?!? That is the most absurd thing you said to me in a long time!" He shouted_

"_I'm serious! Somehow you did and when I came to check on you, there was a lion and it attacked me"_

"_And what makes you believe that was me!" Vegeta snarled_

"_I knew it was you I looked into its eyes. It was you Vegeta. We need to run some tests on you to find out how these transformations are happening"_

"_Transformations?!? The only transformation I have is the giant monkey. And I'm fully aware of my actions in that state." _

"_While you were in the hospital there was talk about a tiger sighting in your room. At first I thought that was inconceivable but now I'm not so sure" Bulma stated in a positive tone_

"_There is absolutely no way! I don't have that kind of power!" Vegeta bellowed_

"_Like I said we'll have to run some tests on you to see what's going on with you"_

"_Oh wouldn't you like that. Anything to get me in that lab and dissect me like a frog." He fumed_

"_I don't want to dissect you silly. I just want to do some blood work and maybe a urine analysis." Bulma laughed_

"_Forget it! Absolutely not! I will not be a part of your insane experiments! I'm not a freak!" Vegeta hollered_

**Bulma sighed in frustration. She knew it was going to be hard for Vegeta to understand what was happening to him. Hell she didn't even understand. She wanted to get to the bottom of things once and for all. Vegeta needed to gain control over these new powers before he seriously hurts somebody. She just had to coax him into the lab so she could run tests. Bulma was wondering what else he could transform into. Was he limited to the big cat family? Or could he turn in to other things. That's when Bulma was horrified by the thought of her husband being able to transform into a spider or worse a creepy venomous snake. Bulma swallowed hard at the realization. She had to find a way for her husband to control these powers. As of right now Vegeta was dangerous and he needed to be contained.**

_**Will Bulma be able to convince Vegeta to go into the lab? Or will e just refuse? Stay tuned to find out. As always please review. And thanks for reading thus far. Have a nice day**_


	9. Why The Cage?

**Why The Cage?**

**Chapter 9**

**Vegeta began to exit the bathroom when Bulma blocked the doorway. He stood there for a moment and glared at her. Bulma returned the glare and stuck out her tongue in defiance. Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and stood waiting for her to move. She was just too stubborn; Bulma was not budging until her request was met. Of course she thought she had the upper hand but she should have known better. The saiyan prince put his hands around her waist and hoisted her onto his shoulders. His wife kicked and screamed but it fell on deaf ears. Vegeta slammed Bulma's body on their bed and looked at her again.**

"_You thought you could keep me in there by blocking the door? Women you got issues" Vegeta stated_

"_I need you to go into the lab so we could see what's going on with you?!?" Bulma ordered_

"_FORGET IT! I WILL NOT BE GOING INTO YOUR LAB NOT NOW NOT EVER!" the saiyan prince shouted_

"_Why do you have to be so difficult?"_

"_Why do I have to be poked and prodded?"_

"_You are going to hurt somebody if we can't figure out a way for you to control those new powers of yours. Look what you did to me!" the blue haired heiress exclaimed_

"_Nani?" _

"_You where that lion in the bathroom. You were going to eat me for lunch. Do you remember anything?"_

"_I told you already it's impossible! I was in the tub, there's no way in hell that I was that oversized stuffed animal!" Vegeta said now fuming_

"_Then let's go into the lab and runs some tests. We'll see once and for all. Now come on already" Bulma whined_

"_Fine but I'll prove to you once and for all that I cannot transform into these god forsaken earth creatures!" Vegeta snarled_

"_Whatever you say monkey boy now let's go"_

**Vegeta cursed under his breath as he followed his wife into her lab. He was pissed that he the prince of all saiyans was reduced to an almost normal human being. Oh his father must be laughing it up in hell as we speak. **

"_Are you ready son?" Dr. Briefs said distracting Vegeta out of his thoughts_

"_Let's get this over with" Vegeta said defeated_

"_Okay my boy step over here" Dr. Briefs pointing towards some contraption_

"_What is that? You're crazy if you think I'm stepping into a cage! I'm not some psychotic animal you see at the zoo!" Vegeta growled_

"_I'm afraid it's the only way. We wouldn't want you to suddenly transform while we are running these tests on you. It's for your safety as well as our own" Bulma chimed in_

"_This is preposterous!" Vegeta said clenching his fists_

"_As outlandish as it sounds where only doing this for your own good" Dr. Briefs stated_

"_I can't believe this is happening to me! Why me?!?" Vegeta said angrily_

"_Just shut up all ready and get in there!" Bulma ordered_

"_If I'm going to be locked up, how are you going to get samples out of me?"_

"_Where going to take blood and urine from you before you go in there silly" Bulma assured _

"_This sucks already and I haven't been locked in that hellish cage yet" _

"_Alright son I need you to stick out your arm for me so I can take some blood" The elder scientist said holding the syringe _

**Vegeta allowed to take his blood. He was still inwardly angry about having to step in to a cage. He began to think about the last time he was in a cage **

**`````````````````````````Vegeta's Flashback``````````````````````````````````````````````**

"_**Lord Frieza what do you want me to do with this insolent monkey?" Zarbon asked**_

"_**Oh let's see he's been such a bad monkey hasn't he" Frieza said staring at Vegeta**_

"_**He's a mischievous little runt that's for sure" the girlish looking warrior stated**_

"_**Whatever you disgusting freak!" The crowned prince spat**_

"_**I'm very disappointed with you Vegeta didn't your father ever teach you to play nice with others?" Frieza mocked**_

"_**You will leave my father out of this Frieza!" Vegeta snarled**_

"_**Ah…yes, yes the mighty King of Saiyans. Looks like he wasn't so mighty after all, all bark and no bite. What a waste of space. Frieza stated staring at young Vegeta in the eye**_

"_**You will meet your doom someday you vile creature and it will be at the hands of a saiyan." The prince snarled**_

"_**Oh really saiyan with your whole race blown to smithereens, who do you purpose is going to kill me? **_

"_**Your blood will be on my hands, I will avenge my race and my father. I will take back what's mine!" **_

"_**Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's the funniest thing I ever heard! Tell me another joke my prince. Frieza said mocking Vegeta's title**_

"_**Laugh it up now for you won't be laughing soon" Vegeta warned**_

"_**Enough of your shattered dreams Vegeta!" Frieza ordered**_

"_***GROWL* Admit you where afraid of the saiyan race, that's why you blew up my home planet. Isn't that right Zarbon? Frieza fears my race and there potential" Vegeta sneered**_

"_**Zarbon"**_

"_**Yes my lord"**_

"_**Put the ki collar on Vegeta and put him in the dungeon" Frieza stated coldly**_

"_**But of course my lord" Zarbon bowed**_

_**Zarbon dragged Vegeta down the hall of the ship. When he reached his destination he grabbed the ki collar and activated it. Vegeta tried to fight so that Zarbon wouldn't be able to put the collar on him but he failed. One well placed hit behind the young crowned princes neck was enough to render him unconscious. This made it easy for the caped warrior to slap the collar on him. Zarbon opened the dungeon and threw the prince inside. He then locked the tiny cell and stared at him.**_

"_**What a waste. I don't know why Frieza keeps him around?" Zarbon stated to Dodoria**_

"_**Vegeta is Lord Frieza's pet monkey. If Frieza says jump the monkey prince will say how high" Dodoria chuckled**_

"_**I suppose your right. But if you ask me Frieza should have disposed the whole race. I don't know what possessed him to keep three of the monkeys" Zarbon wondered**_

"_**I don't know either but it sure is fun to break Vegeta's spirit" **_

_**Zarbon and Dodoria left Vegeta's prison. He could still hear their laughs echoing throughout his cell. He vowed he would kill them too. He will show no mercy. He was out for blood. But he was never going to beat Frieza if he couldn't get the ki collar off. The prince tried with all his might to remove the collar but every time he tried the collar radiated electricity throughout his body. Alone and frustrated Vegeta allowed sleep to take over his cloudy mind. There he dreamed of the day he would kill Frieza and end the tyrant's choke hold on the universe.**_

___**End Of Flashback**_

**Dr. Briefs was puzzled he had been calling Vegeta's name for the past five minutes. But for some odd reason he was responding. It was as if Vegeta was in a world of his own. Bulma looked at him and began to shake him slightly**

"_Huh?" Vegeta said snapping out of his trance_

"_What's the matter with you we've been calling your name for the past couple of minutes it would have been nice if you responded" Bulma huffed_

"_Whatever women let's just get this over with I don't have all night" Vegeta stated_

"_Were waiting for your urine now. Here's the cup you know what to do" Bulma said handing her husband the cup_

"_This is so stupid! Why do I subject myself to such low levels?" Vegeta roared_

"_Stop your complaining and just fill the cup!" The blue haired beauty demanded _

"_Keep your undergarments on wench!" Vegeta spat_

"_Ug! You're impossible!" _

**Vegeta finished his business in the bathroom and handed his father in- law the cup. He immediately began to put it in tiny vials. He recorded the time and the temperature of the sample. Then he coaxed his angry son-in-law into the cage. He knew Vegeta was steaming inside but he had to understand if he indeed was able to transform into different animal species and he couldn't control it. Being in a cage was the best alternative. Dr Briefs took an apologetic glance at the prince. **_**"He'll just have to deal with it for now."**_** Dr. Briefs said to himself**

**Will Vegeta be able to sit still in the cage for long or will disaster strike in the lab. Stay tuned and find out boys and girls. As always review and have a nice day**


	10. Ki Blast? Clouded Leopard?

**KI Blast? Clouded Leopard?!?**

**Chapter 10**

**The saiyan prince sat there in the cage. He was miserable, angry and he was starting to feel sick again. It had been hours since he had taken any medicine so he was starting to feel the effects of the flu again. His wife and father in-law were too busy to notice of course so he sat there without making a sound. He felt the chills coming back again. He was sure he didn't have to feel like that again. The nausea was returning as well as the burning in his lungs. He wanted out of the cage. But until the tests where finished he would have to sit there and deal with it. With his fever returning Vegeta began to get sleepy. Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon he allowed sleep to take over his foggy head.**

"_Dad come look at Vegeta's blood sample. It just doesn't look normal" Bulma said fascinated_

"_It probably looks different because he's still sick" Dr. Briefs stated waiting on the results of the urinalyses _

"_I'm serious look it looks strange" She insisted_

**The elder scientist walked over to the microscope and look he was surprised to see the sample they took from Vegeta did indeed look abnormal. He kept looking at it and continued to compare it with an old blood sample. He wondered if Vegeta's lab accident had anything to do with such an event.**

**Bulma of course was absolutely fascinated. She wondered what could have brought on such changes in his blood. She also wanted to know how he got such an interesting new power. She had so many questions but she didn't know where to start. She wondered if Trunks had any of his father's powers. While she was in deep thought her father approached the cage that currently housed the crowned prince.**

"_Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs said looking at a sleeping prince_

**Dr. Briefs could see that Vegeta was beginning to sweat. But he saw that he was shivering again. The flu was coursing through his body again. **

"_Vegeta if you could hear me. I want to talk to you?" _

"_Hun?... Nani? …Wha?" Vegeta said sleepily _

"_Your test results came back"_

"_Is that *YAWN*… so…?" _

"_Your blood work is abnormal." Dr. Briefs stated_

"_What could have caused that?" Vegeta said with curiosity in his voice_

"_I'm not all that sure. I think it had something to do with your accident in the lab" _

"_I really don't remember what happen that day. All I know is I went in looking for Bulma and her project was encased in glass"_

"_What else do you remember?" Dr. Briefs pushed_

"_I heard a buzzing sound coming from her project. So I walked toward it and looked at it."_

"_Okay anything else son?"_

"_Uh…Then all of the sudden it exploded in my face. I had glass in my eyes as well as everything that Onna was working on" Vegeta said trying to remember_

"_What about after?"_

"_*GROWL!* I was looking for the blasted eye wash station but I couldn't see a thing. I do remember feeling my own blood dripping down my face. I know I was angry and anything after that I don't remember" Vegeta said in frustration_

"_Do you recall falling into the electric force field?"_

"_Nope" Vegeta said simply_

"_Do you have any recall any of your transformations?"_

"_WHAT?!? I already told the woman that's impossible! I CANNOT TRANFORM FOR THE LAST TIME!" Vegeta snapped_

"_No need to yell my boy. I was just asking a simple question" _

"_I answered these stupid questions already! Why does everybody insist on asking them again?!?" the caged saiyan snarled_

**Dr. Briefs just stared at Vegeta. He was starting to looked a bit flushed. He could see his patience was running thin. But had to know what was going on so he had to be persistent.**

"_Out of curiosity how long are your canines before you file them?" Dr. Briefs asked suddenly_

"_That's a weird question to ask." Vegeta said taken aback by the question_

"_Answer the question my boy"_

"_About an inch or two at most. How is that relevant?" _

"_It's just a question I'm recording."_

"_No more questions old man this goes no further" Vegeta seethed_

** left the area and looked at his daughter still staring at the samples. He shook his head slightly and smiled. Bulma was always the hard worker. She was always at the top of her class. She never got below an A-. She got into the best colleges money could buy. She was also at the top of her field. Failure was never an option. He was very proud of her. His only child, his pride and joy. **

"_Bulma let's take a coffee break". Her father suggested_

"_I guess your right dad. A cup of coffee and some munchies sound good right now"_

"_We'll bring something back for Vegeta also. The boy needs to eat something" _

"_I'll make him a couple of sandwiches" Bulma beamed_

"_Hey Goten I wonder where my mom is?" said Trunks_

"_Good question. I know maybe she's outside." Goten chimed in_

"_I doubt that I think she's in the lab still working on her experiment"_

**Goten looked at Trunks in confusion. He began to follow Trunks to his mother's lab. **

"_Trunks?"_

"_Yeah Goten?"_

"_Didn't your mom say we weren't allowed in her lab? Goten quizzed_

"_I still go in there anyway" Trunks smirked_

"_What if we get in trouble?" _

"_Oh come on Goten loosen up will ya?" _

"_Okay Trunks" Goku's youngest said following his friend_

**Trunks and Goten marched into the lab knowing full well they didn't belong there. They were trying to be as quiet as possible in case there was anybody in the lab. **

"_Whatever you do Goten don't touch anything" Trunks warned_

"_Okay Trunks I promise" Goten whispered_

**Both boys tiptoed the lab looking for Bulma but she was nowhere to be seen. So without any adult supervision they began to explore the lab. The boys were touching everything in sight. Knocking over test tubes, mixing unknown chemicals, scribbling on important paperwork. By the time they were done the lab was a disaster.**

**Trunks and Goten stopped in their tracks when they heard a low growl come from the far end of the lab. **

"_Wha…Wha…What was that Goten?" Trunks said scared_

"_I…I…Don't know, maybe we should leave" Goten said shakily _

"_*GROWL*"_

"_It's coming form over there" the lavender haired boy said pointing_

"_You should go look" Goten challenged_

"_Why should I go look? What are you chicken?" Trunks said flapping his arms_

"_N-…No" _

"_Then go if you're brave enough" Trunks smirked_

**Both boys walked over cautiously to the other end of the lab. Both were scared but they weren't in any hurry to announce it to one another. **

"_*GROWL* *HISS*"_

"_Stop doing that Trunks it's not funny" _

"_I didn't do anything stupid. It's coming form that cage" Trunks snarled_

"_I wonder what's in it?"_

"_Maybe it's a genetic mutation" said the young prince_

"_Or maybe it's a saiyan eating monster" the spiky haired boy exclaimed_

"_I guess we'll find out. I wonder if we could touch it Goten."_

"_I wouldn't do that Trunks"_

"_You're such a scardy cat! Are you afraid the monsters gonna ge-_

"_*HISS*"_

"_*Gulp* I think you got it angry" Goten said pushing his best friend toward the cage_

**Trunks was now facing the cage. He had been pushed by his own friend in front of a possible monster. Trunks was too afraid to open his eyes until he heard another hiss erupt from the cage. Trunks opened one eye then another. **

"_It's a cat Goten" Trunks said perplexed_

"_Uh…that doesn't look like a normal cat" _

"_It's not dummy" _

"_Then what is it?" Goten asked_

"_It looks like some kind of leopard" Trunks stated_

"_The spots look weird. They kinda look like clouds"_

"_I wonder if it's friendly"_

"_I don't think so Trunks it seems like it had a bad day"_

"_We won't know unless we pet it" _

**Trunks motioned forward to pet the Clouded Leopard but it keep showing the boys it two inch canines and snarling. Goten was behind his friend just peaking over his shoulder. Trunks continued to advance toward the hissing leopard**

"_Nice kitty. I just want to play with you." Trunks said opening the cage_

"_I don't think it likes us" Goten said scared_

**The lavender haired prince walked into the cage with the angry cat and cornered it. The hissing and the snarling became louder. The Clouded Leopard mock charged at Trunks, but the young demi saiyan didn't waiver from his task. **

"_Your such a good kitty, now stay still so me and my friend can pet you" Trunks said getting closer _

"_I don't think that such a good idea maybe we should leave it alone" _

"_I have everything under control. It has nowhere to go" Trunks boasted_

**Trunks grinned when the Clouded Leopard had no more room to move around the cage. All the cat could do was hiss and snarl. Trunks wasn't deterred until the boys began to see what looked liked to be a Ki blast forming in its mouth**

"_AH! GOTEN GET DOWN!!!" Trunks screamed_

"_CATS ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO DO THAT TRUNKS!!!" Goten panicked_

"_I know…oh man where in trouble" the young heir cried out_

_**BOOM!!! CRASH!!! SIZZLE!!!ZAP!!!!CRACKLE!!!!!BOOM!!!!BAM!!!**_

"_Where in so much trouble!" Goten said in through his tears_

"_I know! How do you stop it from destroying the lab?!?"_

"_This is all your fault! If you would of left it alone your mom's lab would be in one piece!'' Goten shouted_

_**BOOM!!!CRASH!!!SIZZLE!!!ZAP!!!CRACKLE!!!!BOOM!!!BAM!!!**_

"_Shut up! There's no time to be blaming me. We might not make it out of here alive!" trunks snarled_

"_I WANNA GO HOME!!!!" Goten hollered_

"_Shut Up!!" Trunks barked_

**The lab was in ruins but the leopard kept firing away. The next couple of blasts rocked Capsule Corp. Bulma and Dr. Briefs ran from the kitchen to the lab to see it totally destroyed. Bulma looked in the direction of the cage to see it open. When she got a closer look there was the animal ready to charge up another series of blasts**

"_Vegeta stop! It's me Bulma!" the blue haired beauty screeched_

"_*GROWL*!"_

"_Oh my that's Veggie?!?" the ditzy blonde asked_

"_I'm afraid so my dear" Dr. Briefs supposed_

"_*HISS*!"_

"_He's so cute!" Bunny exclaimed_

"_Mom your crazy look at the lab!" Bulma hollered_

"_It's my fault mom" Trunks admitted_

"_I told you your not suppose to be in the lab ever. It's a dangerous place for a kid. Now tell me how your father got out?" the heiress demanded_

"_That's dad?!?" the blue eyed prince said shocked_

"_Yes something happen while you boys where at camp. Now how did he get out?"_

"_I…I…I let him out" Trunks said with his head down_

"_***SNARL*! *GROWL*!"**_

"_Vegeta my boy listen you have to turn back before your hurt somebody" pleaded_

"_*HISS*!"_

"_Oh dear!" Bunny exclaimed_

"_Please Vegeta there's gotta be a way for you to control it" Bulma said shakily_

"_Dad control it!" Trunks cried out_

**Vegeta was charging another Ki blast but as soon as it formed it dissipated. Everybody had taken cover expecting the blast to hit. But when it never did they peaked from there hiding spot to see Vegeta just sitting there bewildered. **

_**Will Vegeta be able to control his powers? Will Bulma get through to him in any of his animal forms? I guess we'll find out soon. Thanks for reading thus far. As always your reviews are appreciated. I thank all those who review. Keep on reviewing. **_


	11. A Harsh Reality

**A Harsh Reality**

**Chapter 11**

**Vegeta sat there confused. Everybody was staring at him with absolute fear in their eyes. He of course was at a loss for words as he looked around the lab. It was completely annihilated, everything was destroyed beyond repair. **

"_Veggie are you alright?" Bunny said breaking the silence_

"_Wha…?... Happen? Why is everything in ruins?" The confused prince said_

"_I hate to say it my boy but you did this. You transformed again and destroyed the lab" Dr. Briefs chimed in_

"_You're telling me I did this?" _

"_Yes. You where a clouded leopard this time and somehow you formed Ki in your mouth, you were out of control"_

"_For the last time I cannot transform!!" The sick prince snarled_

"_Well then explain to me where the leopard went monkey boy" Bulma said with her hands on her hips_

"_You are treading dangerous water women" Vegeta threaten _

"_Can you recall anything that went on earlier?" The blue haired heiress said ignoring her husband's last comment_

"_All I recall is being in that blasted cage freezing my ass of while you and you father get sick enjoyment off of poking and prodding me all afternoon!" the naked prince grumbled_

"_Poor Veggie you're naked and cold." _

"_Ug! Why me?!?" Vegeta roared_

"_I'll go get you a change of clothes. You must be so cold." _

**Vegeta's blood was beyond the boiling point. Everyone insisted he can transform now they blame him for destroying the lab. Now here he was again in front of his family naked and shivering like an idiot. Even though he was shivering he was sweating bullets. For some reason he was unable to get rid of this earthling sickness. It pissed him off to no end. **

**Vegeta bit into his bottom lip until it bled. He just wanted to feel something, even if it was in the form of pain. His blood trickled down his mouth and onto the once white tiles. Vegeta directed his anger at himself now. He was now reduced to self infliction. He hadn't done something like that since he was one of Freiza's mercenaries. The sour prince wiped the blood away before Bunny got a chance to see it. He knew if she did he would never hear the end of it. **

"_Here you go deary" Bunny said cheerily _

**Bunny looked at her son-in-law. She observed him sucking his bottom lip. She saw remnants of blood at the corners of his mouth. She frowned slightly but put on another smile to cover up her discovery. Bunny knew he could pick up on sudden mood changes in an instant. **

**Vegeta took the clothes from his smiling mother-in-law. He couldn't understand how somebody could be so cheery all the time. "**_**It had to be abnormal" **_**He thought to himself. In all the years he knew her, he had never seen her sad about anything. He had seen her angry, that all in itself was a scary event. It was never directed at him but for the love of all that was good he hoped it never will be. Vegeta began to pull his shirt over his head as Bunny dismissed herself from his presence. When she exited the run down lab he proceeded to dress the rest of his sweaty body. He soon followed suit and exited the lab still sucking his bottom lip. He realized he sunk his fangs in too far. His lip will bleed for a while, so he had to keep it hidden until it stopped. **

"_He doesn't remember a thing. What if he never learns how to control it?" Bulma said worriedly _

"_Don't worry I'm sure Vegeta will control it someday. He can control himself in the Ooruzu form, so there's still hope" Dr. Briefs said trying to comfort his daughter_

"_I just hope he can do it soon before he destroys the entire compound" Bulma panicked _

"_Veggie knows better deary. When was the last time you gave him any medicine?" Bunny said changing the subject_

**Bulma looked at her mother with uncertainty in her eyes. She wasn't even sure when she last gave him any medicine. Earlier today she was so preoccupied with studying him she had unintentionally neglected him in the process. **

"_Oh mom I don't know!" Bulma cried out_

"_Don't worry we'll just give it to him now." Bunny reassured_

"_I'm a bad wife; I shouldn't have been studying him! I should have been paying attention to his health. I failed him" The blue eyed beauty wailed_

"_Onna stop crying I'm not dead" Vegeta said observing the scene before him_

**Bulma ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was now crying into his shirt. Vegeta felt his shirt becoming wet with tears before he pulled his wife away from his body. Bulma looked at him with tears still shinning in her eyes. His usual scowl was on his face. **

"_I'm sorry" Bulma sniffled_

"_Hmpft" Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest_

"_Don't do that I said I was sorry doesn't that count for anything?" Bulma pleaded_

"_You used me as your lab experiment all day and your saying sorry? Why don't you just fuck me sideways next then apologize for the intrusion later!" Vegeta spat_

"_WHAT?!?" She said shocked _

"_You heard me women. You kept me in a cage all day and expect me to be beaming sunshine out of my ass. Well you can just forget it!" The prince bellowed_

"_I can't believe your acting this way." Bulma said now appalled _

"_While you at it why don't you put a Ki collar on me so you can do as you please with me." Vegeta sneered_

"_Ki collar? What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" _

"_Have I gone mad? No Onna I haven't. You have no idea what real madness is." Vegeta whispered in his wife's ear_

**Bulma shivered, her husband's last comment left her feeling ice cold. **_**"What did he mean by that?" She asked herself.**_** Bulma looked in the eyes of Vegeta. His eyes were unrelenting and unforgiving. His last couple of words struck her like daggers. They were as harsh as his black eyes. She didn't know what he meant by them but she was afraid it wasn't anything good. **

"_Stop scaring me Vegeta please. What's gotten into you?" Bulma said shakily_

"_Oh I'm fine women" Vegeta said with his fangs exposed_

"_No…No…your not! Something is wrong with you!" _

"_Well let me let you in a secret Onna, I hate cages and anything associated with them. I once spent four months in one with minimal scraps off food and drops of runoff water. I was equipped with a Ki collar so there was no escape. Every once in awhile Frieza and his two puppets would pay me a visit and it wasn't out of the kindness of their black hearts. I would get beaten until I was covered in my own blood and I couldn't do anything about it. If Frieza was feeling extra generous I would go to the healing tanks. But he was an asshole most of the time so I sat there with my own blood in my mouth for days before I got any medical attention. The only thing that kept me going was the hatred I felt. Not only did I hate Frieza but I hated my father as well." Vegeta said now shaking _

"_Why did you hate your father too?" Bulma said feeling her throat go dry_

"_I hated that bastard because he was free. He was dead and I was still alive. I wanted to die more than anything. I wanted to wiped from my miserable existence but, Frieza kept me alive. I was just another play thing for him to break!" Vegeta snarled_

"_I…I…I'm sor…I'm sorry Vegeta" Bulma said now crying again_

"_Do you know what it feels like when you no longer wish to live?" _

"_N…No…I don't" _

"_You begin to find ways to kill yourself. You start to self harm. You find things to aid you in your quest. I lost count on how many times I brought myself to near death. My blood ran like a river but I still lived. Somebody always managed to find me and heal me. Frieza never allowed me to die. He wouldn't let me go, I was too valuable" Vegeta said through clenched teeth_

**Bulma was now sobbing. Vegeta never voluntarily told her such horror stories so she didn't understand what possessed him to tell her now. He was always a closed book but here he stood telling her how he wanted to die. This is what she always wanted. She wanted to get to know him more; she needed to know what happen to him and how he became who he is today. He only shared a tidbit of his past with her and she was horrified. Bulma wondered what other horrors lie beneath the surface. Bulma hugged her husband again and felt how incredibly hot to the touch he was. He was feverish again she managed to piece together. **

"_Why where you so valuable?" Bulma asked still crying_

"_Because I did everything he asked of me, if he said kill, I killed." Vegeta said with disgust_

"_If you hated him so much why did you stay loyal?"_

"_I didn't have the power to destroy him once and for all." _

"_Why didn't you try to escape when you went on missions?" _

"_I could never get away. Every surrounding planet was under Frieza's command. Plus it was no use." Vegeta said with his voice dropping into a whisper_

"_Why?"_

"_Every soldier was equipped with a tracking device. Mine was surgically placed by my heart so there was no removing it."_

_  
"That's horrible!" Bulma exclaimed_

"_I don't feel very good Onna I need to go to bed" Vegeta said looking faint_

"_You need medicine and some sleep. But you have to shower first." Bulma insisted_

**Vegeta stumbled up the stairs. Bulma was right behind him helping him all the way up. They made it into the bedroom, Vegeta was drenched in sweat. He went into the bathroom and stripped. Bulma put the water on lukewarm. Vegeta climbed in as Bulma walked out. She began setting up his clothes as well as his medicine. She was still shaken by everything her husband told her. She was still in disbelief and scared about what he could possibly tell her next.**

**He allowed the lukewarm water to run over his burning body. He stood there thinking. He couldn't remember destroying the lab. They all talked about these blasted transformations but he just couldn't piece anything together. Worst of all he was still sick as a dog and he couldn't train. He knew Bulma wouldn't allow it; she had to follow the doctor's orders. For all he cared Dr. Jon-Chi could go straight to oblivion. His mind felt foggy he just couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense to him. He had a feeling that if he didn't make sense of the situation soon everything was bound to get a whole lot worse. **

"_How do you feel?" Bulma asked her husband who was stepping out of the bathroom_

"_Like shit. I just wanna go to bed"_

"_Take you medicine first then you can go to bed. Have you eaten anything at all today?"_

"_How could I have I was on lock down all day remember." Vegeta sneered_

"_Yeah I remember. I'm gonna get you some food." Bulma said leaving the room_

"_Whatever women" Vegeta said tiredly _

**The crowned prince sat in his bed and sighed he hoped she got his food fast. He was hungry, he hasn't eaten all day. Vegeta began to think about his father. He despised the old king. He was suppose to be a leader to his people but instead he became a slave. They purged planets and killed innocent men women and children. Vegeta stared at his hands **_**"With these hands I have murdered millions. There is too much blood on these hands." Vegeta said to himself.**_** He looked up to his father. At one point he wanted to be like his father and someday rule with a queen of his own. But his dreams were shattered his father practically gave up his throne to that monster. He no longer ruled his people or his kingdom. The last straw was when his father seemingly gave him away to the tyrant. He had promised he would return for him and that there planet would be restored to its glory. But of course that didn't happen. The stupid fool got himself killed and the planet blown sky high. Along with his planet went his people, his customs, his language, his home and last but not least his hopes, birthright, dreams, and pride. He had believed his father but all of his promises turned to ash. **

_***Phew believe it or not I was thinking of this chapter while I was listening to music crazy huh? That's the end of this chapter but there will be more so stayed tuned. As always have a nice day and please review.***_


	12. Madness

**Madness**

**Chapter 12**

**Bulma exited the bedroom to get food for Vegeta. She could no longer hide the tears that threaten to break free. Bulma slid down the wall and began to cry. She couldn't understand why he had told her about his past. She began to shake uncontrollably, as he spoke she was able to envision everything. Bulma felt his anger and disgust in every syllable he spoke. It was unbelievable to her how such a person such as Frieza could be so evil and vile. The thought her husband wanting to die had hit her the worst. She was stunned beyond belief, she felt like she was going to suffocate. All of the information was too overwhelming for her brain to process. Wracked with sobs, the blue haired heiress found the strength to finally stand. When she peaked back into the room she could see her husband sitting up in the bed waiting for her return. She knew he was hungry but she was too busy grieving for his broken soul. Finally her feet found the power to move. Before she even realized it she found her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. As usual her mother was in there preparing tonight's dinner. Bulma herself wasn't hungry she didn't have the appetite to eat. She couldn't think clearly enough to eat. She felt as broken as her saiyan prince. **

**The saiyan prince sat in the bed waiting for his first meal of the day. He wished he wasn't sick anymore. It's was maddening to him. He was ordered to stay in bed by his doctor and his wife. What was he suppose to do all day? There was only so much day time talk shows and news he could stomach. He flipped through the channels but there was nothing on, not even a blasted movie. Vegeta was going bonkers. If he had to watch another boring show on TV he was going to snap. He was tempted to throw the remote at the TV but he knew Bulma would flip out so he decided against it. All he could do was turn off the TV and lie down. His stomach was growling louder than a hungry tiger. If he didn't get food soon he was going to die of starvation. For the first time in a month since he got sick he had an appetite. For a month all he did was drink liquids. He would try to eat but food wouldn't stay down for long. He vowed if that women didn't get him food now he was going to have to get it himself. **

**Bulma could think straight she just kept thinking and thinking. How could a man such as Vegeta keep such a calm exterior when she knew inside he was tormented, broken, and raped of his dignity. It was inconceivable. No man she ever knew could go through that kind of thing without being committed immediately after. She was so out of it; when her mother handed her a plate of food she dropped it but she was emotionless. She felt nothing. All she felt was emptiness and heartache. Bulma knew there was hot food on her foot but all she did was stand there staring out into nothingness and waiting for the next plate to grace her awaiting hand. But it never came, giving up all together Bulma made her way upstairs and into her room. She saw Vegeta lying down; she knew he was waiting but she couldn't function. He would have to wait on her mother to bring food to him. Bulma crawled into the bed and looked at her husband. She stared into his onyx eyes and tried to put on a smile but she knew the jig was up. She knew he was able to sense her distress, it was some kind of bond they had with one another. **

"_What's wrong with you women I'm hungry" Vegeta griped _

"_I Know" Bulma said sadly _

"_So if you know then why are you here?" The saiyan prince said dryly_

"_I'm sorry" Bulma said now crying_

"_What?!? Sorry about what?..."_

"_Your past" Bulma sobbed _

"_My past?...Is that why your acting funny? Women really you have to be stronger than that, you can't crumble when I tell you things." Vegeta objected_

"_I know but it's the manner you said it. It was almost like you weren't you anymore." Bulma bawled_

"_Enough! This is why I don't tell you anything Onna" He steamed_

"_I wish you would. But I didn't realize how I would take it"_

"_Quit your blubbering, what's done is done. We can't piss and moan about past events."_

"_How can you dismiss things like that?" Bulma sniffled_

"_Easy….I don't think about it. I put it in the darkest lowest point of my mind. If I dwell on it I'll be consumed by the hate and then I'll suffocate from the sheer madness. So just drop it already!" Vegeta demanded_

**Bulma stared at her husband and cried harder. There was no way in hell he could keep it bottled up like that. It's just not healthy. She looked into his eyes again she knew he wanted her to drop this conversation but she couldn't. His pain was her pain no matter what he said. Bulma wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for dear life. She counted her lucky stars and thanked Kami he changed as much as he did. She didn't want to know what would of happened if he would of went to space instead of coming to live with her. He would of never changed and every planet in his war path would have been at his mercy.**

***phew* another one down. I hope you enjoy my latest installment. Please review. Have a nice day**


	13. Panic

**Panic**

**Chapter 12**

"_I just wish you would open up more Vegeta. You can't always keep things bottled away like that." Bulma exclaimed_

"_Women really you need to do as you humans say take a chill pill" Vegeta said with some amusement in his voice_

"_It's not funny! I don't need a chill pill! And further more where did you hear that from?" The blue haired heiress said confused_

"_I heard it long ago Onna. You said it to that baka you use to date"_

"_Oh. Hey wait a minute! There is no changing the subject!" Bulma said angrily_

"_Listen to me because I'm only going to say this once, what happen in my past will be too much for you to handle. You practically fell apart when I told you the reason why I hate cages. What would happen if I told you anything else?" The saiyan prince said staring into his wife's eyes_

"_Don't you think I deserve to know at least something?"_

"_I'm not saying you don't but I rather not have to put you through the mental and physical anguish."_

"_I can handle it! I'm a strong capable woman!"_

"_Again I do not doubt that, but I just can't bring myself to tell you anymore. It's too much for anyone to handle" _

"_It wasn't too much for you!" Bulma challenged_

**Vegeta was taken aback by his wife's statement. The mask he puts on to protect himself was beginning to crack. His wife was slowly trying to chip away at it. Things he never felt before where beginning to surface. He never in his life ever felt the need to protect anyone now more than ever. He wanted to shield Bulma from his past. If he could turn back time he would. He wished he would of said nothing. Of course it was too late, now that she knew something she clung on to it. She wanted to know more and Vegeta didn't know if he could bring himself to hurt her again.**

"_This discussion is over! No more will come of it! Now cut it out women!" Vegeta snarled_

"_NO! I am not going anywhere until I know more!" _

"_Why haven't I sent you to the next dimension yet?!?" Vegeta threatened_

"_Don't even pull that! Is it wrong for me to know what you have been through? Why must you hide it?!?" Bulma screeched_

"_Your testing my patience Onna" The flame haired prince seethed_

"_I wouldn't be testing anything if you weren't so dame stubborn and hardheaded!"_

"_Just let it go already!" the ailing prince demanded_

"_What about your son? What if he asks about your past? Will you deny him also?" Bulma cried out_

"_*GROWL* my son has nothing to do with this so leave him out of this!"_

"_So you actually care huh?" Bulma spat_

"_I'm sick of arguing with you! Either you drop this silly notion of yours or I'll just walk!"_

"_Walk where Vegeta?!?"_

"_Anywhere but here!" Vegeta roared_

**The heated couple were at a stalemate. Neither of them said anything for what felt like an eternity. Vegeta was tired and hungry. All he wanted to do was eat then go to sleep but, because he opened his big mouth and Bulma wasn't going to let anything go. He stared at his wife. He was seething inside. Nobody dared challenge the saiyan prince as much as she did. Ever since he came to earth and moved in with her she matched him word for word. At first it unnerved him to no end but he got use to it. She was just lucky he didn't kill her like he intended many times. How she evaded death was beyond his scope of reasoning. **

**Bulma was angry at her saiyan husband. All she wanted was to get to know him. Was that a crime? Why was he so stubborn? She hated being in the dark. She knew a couple of things of her husband's past. But she wanted to learn more. It must be a curse to want so much knowledge. Ever since she could remember all she wanted was knowledge. She had to learn about everything and anything. If she didn't have the knowledge about something it drove her completely mad. Frustrated she looked at her husband. If looks could kill he would have been dead a long time ago. She knew she had to be persistent; eventually he would cave in to her demands. Or at least she hoped so. Bulma's thoughts were disrupted by her mother entering the room with a cart full of food. No doubt the food was for her husband. Only saiyans could eat so much in one sitting. Lucky for her Vegeta didn't eat as sloppily as Goku.**

"_Here we are Veggie-Chan! I know you must be starving!" Bunny chimed in _

"_Mom he hasn't been able to eat much in a month. Maybe he should start out with something light, you know to make sure it stays down this time" Bulma added_

"_Oh I'm sure he'll be fine"_

"_Don't I have a say?" Vegeta boomed_

"_Oh of course you do! But to make Bulma happy have some soup and bread they we'll go from there" Bunny said cheerily_

"_Whatever" Vegeta answered_

**Bulma watched her husband eat. He kept to her request and starting eating lightly. He hasn't been eating very good since he got sick. He was still slightly pale and he was tired. She wondered if human medicine worked on saiyans. Bulma was curious now. That had to be the reason why he wasn't getting better. Human medicine doesn't work on saiyans. **

"_So are you ready to tell me or are you going to hold it inside" Bulma said curiously_

"_I thought I made myself clear, I will not be telling you anything more so just drop it!" Vegeta seethed_

"_Fine! Run away if you must! That's how you solve all of your problems anyway!" Bulma yelled_

"_I'm not running away" the saiyan prince said with a sudden calmness in his voice _

"_Then talk to me. Don't hold it anymore."_

"_Leave me alo-"_

**Vegeta stood in the middle of the room on minute and the next he was on the floor staring at the ceiling. Bulma tried to hold down his body as it convulsed violently. The blue haired beauty didn't know what to do. This is the first time she had witnessed her husband having a seizure. Bulma ran down stairs franticly looking for her father. Both of them raced upstairs to see that Vegeta's seizure had passed. He just lied there panting and sweating. Bulma knew he wasn't conscious when she ran over to him. Dr. Briefs kneeled down and began to examine his son-in-law. **

"_Will he be okay dad?" Bulma asked worriedly_

"_He's a strong boy, he'll come out of this but right now he needs to go back to the medical wing for observation." stated_

"_It just happened out of nowhere. One minute we were talking and the next thing I know he fell to the floor." Bulma said trying to hold back tears_

"_We'll just keep him in observation. Once he wakes up we'll decide what to do next" _

"_He already has medicine for seizures. It was prescribed to him when he had the first one in the hospital" Bulma stated_

"_Has he been taking it?" Dr. Briefs asked_

"_Yeah I've been making sure of that. But I was thinking what if human medicine doesn't work on saiyans?"_

"_It worked on Trunks when he had the chicken pox"_

"_True but he's not full blooded saiyan like Vegeta"_

"_The only thing we could do is wait for when he comes around. Only then we'll we be able to run some tests on him. I have a feeling his new powers are causing all these disturbances in his brain. I think it's too much for it to handle."_

"_So what are we going to do? Should we try to make a medicine to help him?" Bulma wondered_

"_Something's got to give. When he awakens we'll do some blood work, run some scans on his brain then we'll determine our next course of action_

_I hope you enjoy my latest installment. As always review and have a nice day_


	14. Not Human?

**Not Human?!?**

**Chapter 14**

**Dr. Jon-Chi was tired of keeping his secret from Vegeta. He was actually surprised he didn't figure it out by now. Jon-Chi was a shape shifter. He was able to use a human form. Jon-Chi was a doctor on Frieza's ship. He knew the saiyan prince since he was knee high. As fate would have it, it was Vegeta who helped him escape many moons ago. The tyrant was threatening to kill the wise doctor. Rumors where running like wild fire around the ship. Rumor had it that Jon-Chi was planning to over throw Frieza and take over. Vegeta knew better. He knew Jon-Chi didn't have the strength to do so. Plus the doctor himself was wacked out his mind as it was. **

**Jon-Chi was an alien from the planet blark. It was a lively planet of peaceful people living in harmony. Mostly because everybody was always high out there marbles. There were no fights or wars, so there was no need for an army. So when Frieza showed up on the seen; there was no resistance. The lizard like creature was looking for brilliant minds for his medical staff on his ship. The only requirement for all the inhabitants on the planet was some form of education. Of course the shape shifter was a doctor. So the girlish tyrant was immediately impressed by him and took him as a worker for his medical wing. Unfortunately for him he was ****the only one deemed worthy by Frieza. The rest of his planet and people were destroyed in a instant. **

**He wondered how Vegeta would react to him if he saw him. Would he remember? Jon-Chi turned into his alien form and looked in a nearby mirror. It's been over 15 years since he was himself and for him it felt good to be back after all that time. **

**Bulma stared at her husbands unconscious form and frowned. He had been sick for over a month. Now he was having seizures and turning into animals. He had been taking medicine but none of it seemed to be working. Her father had already drawn blood and his discovery was not good. He had a infection in his blood on top of the flu and ammonia. His body temperature was sky rocketing out of control. Bulma felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it. No matter what she did her husband remained sick. She wondered if she could make a medicine for him that would help him. **

**"I don't know the first thing about saiyan medicine, with my luck I'd end up killing him." Bulma said out loud**

**"Nah...Nuttin could kill these saiyans mon so don't fret" Dr. Jon-chi said**

**Bulma paled. She had never seem this creature before in her life and here he was looking at her husband and taking his vitals like nothing. **

**"Wh-...Who are you? And who do you think you are to be putting your filthy hands on my husband?!? Bulma yelled**

**"Easy there little womon it's me Dr. Jon-Chi." **

**"Uh...bu-...you can't b b b be your not hu hu human" The blue haired scientist stuttered**

**"I know isn't that great. I've never felt so free."**

**"You were hired as a human so ha ha how in the world are you an alien all of the sudden?"**

**"Bulma I used to work for Frieza until the crown prince helped me escape. I was going to be killed." Jon-Chi explained**

**"So you are one of Frieza's lackeys?!?" Bulma squeaked**

**"Well not anymore more little lady. After my escape I bounced from planet to planet looking for a place to live. Like Vegeta I was implanted with a chip next to my heart. This chip was a tracker. If anyone was to escape they could easily be tracked down. The chip was always monitored by a computer. Everywhere a person went the computer saved the coordinates. I moved often until I found your tiny planet. When I saw the inhabitants I knew I wouldn't fit in. So I turned into a ****human and started looking for work. Of course your father hired me and here I am over 15 years later" **

**"Does Vegeta know it's you?"**

**"I don't tink so. Not once has he asked anything. Either he has forgotten or he just didn't care" Jon-Chi shrugged**

**"How old was Vegeta when he helped you escape?" Bulma said out of curiosity**

**"He was 11 I suppose. He had just received a life threatening beating from Frieza himself. I was treating him in my lab. I didn't think he was gonna make it. He had lost so much blood and most of his bones were broken. I was ordered not to put him in the rejuvenation tanks. So I had to treat him the hard way. He had extensive surgery on his knee,hips, pelvic region, shoulders and spine. I was surprised he woke up."**

**"How did he know you where in danger?" Bulma said looking at her husband**

**"I'm not exactly sure. I remember when he woke up he tried to speak to me but he had a breathing tube down his throat. He kept gagging, until I took the tube out. **

**``````````flashback`````````````````````````````````````**

_**"What's the matter mon? You shouldn't be awake you know."Jon-Chi said while taking the tube out **_

_**"Yo-...You have...to...go. Frieza is going to....**_

_**"Frieza is gonna what little Ouji?" **_

_**"*Cough*....Frieza...is going to...k k k kill...yo-..you" Vegeta chocked out **_

_**"How do you know young one?" Jon-Chi said putting the oxygen mask on Vegeta**_

_**Vegeta shook off the mask and looked at Jon-Chi with determination on his face. Much to Jon-Chi's surprise, the saiyan prince was standing shakily and attempting to walk. **_

**"Oh no Vegeta your in no condition to walk around." **

**"Don't you get it you idiot?!? Your going to die! I over heard Frieza signing your death warrant. You have to escape." Vegeta said through clenched teeth**

**"I can't escape you know as well as I do it's impossible. I'll be hunted like a dog"**

**"There is a way. But you...h h h have to...listen to me" The young Ouji said in pain**

**"Well out with it, I'm listening."**

**Vegeta told Jon-Chi his plan. At first the Doctor was skeptical but if the crown prince was right he would be safe. The plan was ****executed within the wee hours of the morning. The only ones that were up was the guards. Vegeta knew they never stayed awake and they slept like rocks. If a storm hit the ship, they'd sleep right through it. **

**"Are you sure about this mon? What if I get caught?"**

**"If you stick to the plan you'll be fine."**

**"Why are you doing this little Ouji? Shouldn't you be the one trying to escape?"**

**"It would never happen. I would be found. I'll be hunted for the rest of my life. Forever looking over my shoulder. You on the other hand Frieza wouldn't give you a second thought. Your not that valuable." Vegeta said limping **

**"Oh I see but why are you helping me?" Jon-Chi said while looking at Vegeta**

**"A brilliant mind should never be wasted. No enough of the questions, I can no longer help you any further. See that ship plot your courses and go."**

**"What about you?"**

**"What about me? I can't leave yet I have to get stronger and avenge my race and my honor. I will not leave until he is dead. Now go!" Vegeta ordered**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"He didn't watch me leave. He turned his back as soon as I entered the launching area. He was in no condition to walk let alone be out of bed. I didn't know what Frieza did to him after I escaped. He was under my supervision after his surgeries. I ordered him to be on strict bed rest." Jon-Chi said sadly**

**"Do you think Frieza still used him even though he was hurt?"**

**"There's no doubt about that. The evil tyrant didn't care. He probably didn't heal right. I'll have to check for myself"**

**Bulma looked at her husband she noticed he was waking up. She wondered what his reaction would be when he saw Jon-Chi. Bulma placed her hand over Vegeta's and smiled when she felt him slightly squeeze her hand. Jon-Chi of course was checking his vitals again. When the flashlight was used Vegeta immediately closed his eyes and turned his head away. **

**"Sorry mon I guess that was too bright for you" Jon-Chi said while putting the flashlight away**

**"Your alive?... I I can't believe it" Vegeta said weakly**

**"Alive and kicking little Ouji. I'm glad to see your awake, how are you feeling?"**

**"I feel like shit" Vegeta said dryly**

**"Do you remember anything before your seizure?"**

**"Uh...?....No"**

**"I have a question to ask you Jon-Chi if you don't mind" Bulma chimed**

**"But of course child ask away"**

**"Do you happen to have any of my husbands medical records in you possession? And has he had seizures before the two I'm aware of now?**

**"Medical records from when he was on Frieza's ship?"**

**"Um...yeah those records" Bulma said curiously**

**"I happen to have em. There on a disk, and yes little Ouji has had seizures before.**

**"Why do you keep on calling me little Ouji?!? I full gown for crying out loud!" Vegeta snarled**

**"Easy mon...take it easy, you need your rest"**

**"I hate hospitals" Vegeta muttered**

**"How did his seizure's begin? Was this something he had as a child?"**

**"No not really. He was a healthy child. The king would of killed his heir if he were found ill. It happened when he was 8 years old. He was getting picked on by the lizards men. He starting fighting back when he suddenly took a real hard shot ****to his temples and the back of his head. He hit his head on the floor and began convulsing. Of course nobody helped him but me. Since then he's had a couple of episodes that I'm aware of other than the two your aware of"**

**"So he sustained a brain injury of some sorts" Bulma pieced together**

**"Something like that. But he was fine otherwise."**

**"Great now your going to have the women worried like hell. I'm not fragile for crying out loud. Now stop bringing up my past already!" Vegeta yelled**

**"Oh shut up Vegeta! You should be the one telling me stuff like this! But you are too dame stubborn to tell me anything! Why must you hide everything?!?" Bulma seethed**

**"Because it's none of your business! When will you get that through your thick skull?!?" Vegeta said angrily**

**"UG!!! Your impossible!"**

**"I'm impossible! You one to talk Onna"**

**"Forget it! I'm not going to argue with you right now. Arguing is what got you here to begin with." **

**"Good some piece of mind" Vegeta said rolling his eyes**

**"Well, if you two are done now I have to get medicine into Vegeta right away his body will not be able to fight off the infection on it's own. I have to go make medicine for him. Human medicine won't work on him. As for the transformations you were telling me about I have to study that." Jon-Chi said grabbing Bulma's arm**

**-Okay that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoy my latest installment. Please review. Have a nice day. **


	15. 15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24 Will You E

**Hellish Past**

**Chapter 15**

"_**Poor little monkey there's nobody to save you. Your all alone, how pathetic." Zarbon spat while kicking the young Ouji in the ribs**_

"_**Go to hell you ugly freak!" Vegeta snarled**_

"_**Tsk...Tsk...Tsk... be nice princey and you might get a reward" Dordoria teased**_

"_**I don't want shit from any of you now leave me alone" said the now bloody heir**_

"_**You hear that Zarbon, no banana for the monkey" **_

"_**Oh what a shame. But I will enjoy kicking him around" Zarbon said taking another shot at the Ouji's head**_

"_**You two will pay some day. When I'm strong enough you'll both be sorry. You'll be begging for mercy." Vegeta said punching Dordoria in the face**_

** Dordoria was taken aback. He didn't expect Vegeta to be able to fight back after all of the hours he was beaten. He began to taste his own blood pooling in his mouth. With a savage growl Dordoria kicked the crown prince in the middle of his spine. He was satisfied when he heard Vegeta's spine give way under the pressure. **

** Vegeta felt the searing pain in his spinal column. The darkness was trying to over take his senses. But he fought it. He didn't dare pass out in front of Frieza's puppets.**

** As it stood Vegeta couldn't stand any longer. His entire body was racked with pain, he wished they would just kill him already. They had been beating him for 5 hours straight with out any breaks in between. He was panting heavily through his mouth; his nose had to be broken because he couldn't breath out of it. His ribs were shattered and his legs were useless. Vegeta felt the numbness creeping down his legs. His shoulder and his arm were rendered helpless. He had nothing left, but the beating continued well into the afternoon. **

** He couldn't rely on his ki either. Zarbon and Dordoria made sure they had the unfair advantage against him by strapping the ki collar on him. He was finished before it began.**

"_**What's the matter Vegeta? Aren't you going to make me pay?" Zarbon cackled**_

** Vegeta snarled. He bared his bloody canines at Zarbon. But the ugly green creature just laughed at him. With the little strength he had left the young Ouji spat directly at the girlish puppet.**

** Now he was mad. The monkey spit on him, now he felt like he had a disease. Zarbon clenched his fists and stared at the source of the offending liquid. With one swift kick Vegeta was sent flying into a mental wall. Zarbon smiled when his prey lost consciousness. He also felt kinda bored and disappointed now. Now that Vegeta was out for the count the fun was over. It would be no fun beating a unconscious monkey.**

"_**Looks like the funs over Dordoria." Zarbon pouted**_

"_**I was beginning to have so much fun. Why'd you go and ruin it?" Dordoria expressing his disappointment**_

"_**Because that disgusting creature had the nerve to spit in my beautiful face" Zarbon boomed**_

"_**Oh well, I guess there's always another day"**_

"_**But of course" **_

** Zarbon and Dordoria left the corridor without a second thought. Vegeta was still lying in his own blood against the wall. He was still unconscious and his breathing was shallow. **

** Jon-Chi stayed well hidden until Zarbon and Dordoria were out of sight. He didn't dare come out of hiding. He was no match for the gruesome twosome. **

** Jon-Chi examined Vegeta's injuries and he knew they were serious. The young prince had received many beatings but this by far was the worst. He was barely breathing and his body was beginning to bruise badly. The wise doctor knew Vegeta was going to require a lot of life saving surgery. He had overheard the two brutes saying Vegeta had no rejuvenation tank privileges. Frieza had to had ordered this beating. **

** Jon-Chi quickly lifted the unconscious Ouji and brought him to his lab. He began cutting away at his clothes. Soon after he began taking x-rays and scans. **

** Vegeta's prognosis was not good. His nose was broken, His entire shoulder was shattered, the muscles in his arm was striped away from the bone, ribs and spine were almost obliterated. One of his lungs had collapsed. Vegeta's pelvic and hip region had been destroyed and his knee and legs were badly broken. He also had multiple concussions and cracks in his skull. **

** Jon-Chi began his surgery right away. The sooner he did it the better the chance of Vegeta's survival. He knew he was going to be up for most of the night operating so Jon-Chi had the coffee pot brewing all night. The prince's chance for survival was slim but he knew Vegeta was strong. Many of the scars that graced his young body were from the constant he had been getting. **

** Vegeta's surgeries took more then ten hours to complete. He was now in the recovery wing being heavily monitored by Jon-Chi for any sudden changes. One thing was apparent Vegeta was having seizures. Something he never had before the beating. But the damage to his head was apparent. Chances were he was going to suffer more as he got older. The wise alien knew he would have to prescribe some medication for him so the episodes were under control. It would be bad if he were to have such an occurrence on a purge mission. **

** Most of the other doctor's thought he wouldn't make it through surgery. Hell many were making bets to see if he would make it through recovery. The highest bid was 20 meian. **

** Luckily for Jon-Chi he was optimistic. If the stubborn prince made it through surgery it meant he was going to live. He just hope he would get stronger some day and kill the girlish lizard one and for all. Jon-Chi wanted nothing more then to see Frieza killed by one of his captives. **

** He knew that Vegeta will someday have the potential to over throw the evil tyrant but in his current state it wasn't possible. He had to get stronger and achieve the legendary statues he's heard the young prince talk about. Jon-Chi knew Frieza feared that. That's why he blew up the saiyans. He feared someone will become super saiyan and over throw him.**

**Ghosts **

**Chapter 16**

** Bulma yawned. She was exhausted. She had been watching over her saiyan prince for days. Jon-Chi had given him a new medicine. It was a stronger dose then what he had been getting. She couldn't bare to see him have another seizure it was too much. His fever was calming down once again and color had returned to his cheeks. He had been sleeping peacefully for days now. He had woken up once in panic. She had never seen him act that way before and she didn't want to see it again.**

***************************Flashback******************************

"_**Dr. Jon-Chi will Vegeta be okay?" Bulma asked worriedly **_

"_**Call me Jon-Chi child. And yes little ouji will be alright. I'm making medicine as we speak."**_

"_**If you knew human medicine wouldn't work on him, then why did you prescribe it anyway?" The heiress quizzed**_

"_**Actually silly one it wasn't human medicine. It was medicine made for him but it didn't work. The infection in his blood is strong, he requires something stronger."**_

"_**What about the seizures?" **_

"_**I'm working on that too." Jon-Chi said looking towards Vegeta's bed**_

"_**He's awake!!" Bulma squealed**_

"_**That's good news. Vegeta how are you feeling?"**_

_** Vegeta was disoriented. He couldn't understand why he was in the hospital again. The saiyan prince shook his head trying to null the headache trying to force it's way to the surface. That's when he felt something on his face, he began to panic. His breathing became erratic. The heart monitor was beeping like crazy. His heart rate was through the roof. Bulma under stood the signs all too well he was having a panic attack and he was hyperventilating. Jon-Chi grabbed Vegeta's hands to stop him from tearing the oxygen mask off his face. **_

"_**Vegeta I know you hate things on your face but you gotta relax mon!" Jon-Chi yelled**_

"_**I didn't know he had a problem with things on his face! He never tells me these things!" Bulma said panicked**_

"_**Yes child. He's had this problem since he was young. On several occasions Zarbon grabbed him by his face and began suffocating him by covering his nose and mouth. He's even blasted Ki blasts in his face at close range. Since then he's been like this" Jon-Chi said holding the mask to Vegeta's face**_

"_**Get away from me Zarbon!" Vegeta screamed**_

"_**Vegeta it's me mon calm down, I'm not Zarbon!"**_

_** Jon-chi struggled against Vegeta's sudden surge of**_

_**strength. He kept a tight grip on the panicked saiyan. It's been years since he saw this happen. It still wasn't pleasant.**_

"_**GET OFF OF ME!!!" The saiyan prince barked**_

"_**Vegeta it's me Bulma!" the blue haired beauty said while grabbing her husbands hands**_

"_**I said get off of me!!" Vegeta seethed while struggling to get out of Jon-Chi's iron grasp**_

"_**You have to snap out of it little ouji!"**_

"_**Vegeta please let us help you! Where not trying to hurt you!"**_

"_**Get...off of....me...I...I ca- can't b b breath!" Vegeta said barely above a whisper**_

"_**Vegeta take it easy take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth" Jon-Chi said pulling the oxygen mask off of him**_

"_**I...will not...t t tell you again...get off of me!"**_

"_**Please Vegeta snap out of it were not Zarbon!" Jon-Chi exclaimed**_

"_**I'm...going to send...y yo y you to hell...if you d d don't get off of me" the crowned prince said suddenly powering up**_

"_**Oh boy this is bad! Little Ouji cool it before you hurt somebody!"**_

"_**You don't...deserve...life...you w w will die now!"**_

_** Jon-Chi was losing control of Vegeta. The crowned prince was powering up and there was nothing he could do about it. Jon-Chi still kept a grip on his hands though. He knew disaster would strike if any of the princes hands were free. **_

"_**Vegeta stop!!!" Jon-Chi barked**_

"_**Fuck...y y you Zarbon...and that...bastard lizard...I I I...will...see to...it that you...all die...a h h hor-"**_

"_**Enough little ouji look at me and that's an order!"**_

_** Bulma was now crying. Her husband was suffering and she didn't know what to do. He was sweating bullets but it looked like Jon-Chi was getting through to him. His heart rate was still erratic but his breathing was starting to become even but the doctor was still holding him down.**_

"_**What do we do now?" Bulma squeaked**_

"_**We wait until he calms down. Just be happy it didn't get worse" Jon-Chi warned**_

"_**Worse? What do you mean?" **_

"_**He could of blew us to hell."**_

_** Bulma paled. If he didn't calm down he could of possibly killed them both. She already had two near death experiences, she wasn't ready for a third. **_

"_**You...don't think...that he would of..."**_

"_**If he was panicked enough, oh yeah he would do it. The sad reality of it is he wouldn't remember doing it." **_

_** Jon-Chi looked in Vegeta's direction. He was starting to calm down by taking even steady breaths. Jon-Chi didn't dare put the mask back on him. He knew it could prove catastrophic if he did. **_

"_**How much of his past do you know child?"**_

"_**Not much, he won't tell me anything until something like this happens or when he has a nightmare."**_

"_**Oh boy. Your in for a lot. It has come to my attention that he still suffers from the ghosts of the past."**_

"_**Something is triggering this because he was fine for a while. Until he got sick and then his accident." Bulma **__**exclaimed**_

"_**He needs to get better and I need to examine his new powers. Right now my main focus is to make sure no more episodes happen again." Jon-Chi said writing on his clip board**_

_************************End of Flashback*************************_

**Bulma looked lovingly at her husband again. This time he was awake and staring at her. She began running her fingers through his hair. **

"_**Hey how are you feeling?" Bulma asked concerned**_

"_**I'm tired."**_

"_**That's to be expected. Do you feel the medicine **__**working?"**_

" _**I don't know...my head hurts and I feel lightheaded." Vegeta said tiredly**_

"_**You just need rest. Are you hungry?"**_

"_**Not really but I feel like my mouth is filled with cotton" He said trying to gather some saliva in his mouth**_

"_**Here drink your water. That should help"**_

** Vegeta grabbed the cup and immediately emptied the contents. Bulma was shocked when he handed her the cup so quickly.**

"_**I wanna go home. I hate hospitals." Vegeta said**_

"_**When your well enough you'll be able to go home. Until then you need to rest." Bulma reassured**_

"_**Bulma"**_

"_**Hm...yeah Vegeta"**_

"_**Go home. I'm not some human child. I don't need to be coddled and fussed over. You need to leave"Vegeta sneered**_

"_**Oh whatever Veg head! Is it too much for you to be **__**grateful for once!" Bulma screeched**_

"_**My gratitude has nothing to do with why I want you to go home women! You need to go home and rest yourself. Hell maybe I shouldn't give a shit and allow you to sit here and wallow in your own self pity!" Vegeta boomed**_

"_**I'm not wallowing in anything! I'm here because your sick! I don't want to leave your side is that so wrong?!?"**_

"_**Just go home Bulma go take care of Trunks." Vegeta said exhausted **_

"_**You can be a complete jerk sometimes, I don't know how I deal with you!"**_

"_**Move along women" said Vegeta **_

"_**Get better you hear me! Trunks needs you!" **_

**Unnerving **

_**Chapter 17 **_

** Weeks had passed since Vegeta's outburst at the hospital. He started responding to the medication which made Bulma relieved. Jon-Chi had prescribed him other things as well which didn't sit well with the saiyan prince. Once he started showing signs of getting better Jon-Chi released Vegeta from the hospital, but he ordered him on bed rest and Jon-Chi still monitored him daily.**

** _"Oh Bulma dear it's such a nice day don't you think?" Bunny chimed_**

_** "It's gorgeous mom. The sun is shinning, leaves are falling, I couldn't ask for a better day" Bulma beamed**_

_** "How's the handsome prince feeling?"**_

_** "I don't know yet. I woke him up earlier to give him his medication. After that he went back to sleep. My guess is he's still not feeling good." Bulma said with concern in her voice**_

_** " Don't worry love he'll get better soon. Nothing can keep that boy down for long. Has there been any transformations? Dr. Briefs chimed in**_

_** "Actually there hasn't been any at all" the blue haired princess added**_

_** "Well that's good news. Has Jon-Chi figured anything out yet? **_

_** "Not yet dad. He wants to do a full examination on Vegeta when he's healthy" **_

_** "He won't get better unless he eats. I say you go wake sleepy head up. He can never say no to my waffles" Bunny smiled**_

_** "Yum waffles! But mom shouldn't we let him sleep some more? Bulma whined **_

_** "Nonsense dear he can sleep all he wants when he's dead" Bunny said in a nonselant tone**_

_** "That's not funny mom! He's died before, I don't want him to die again!" Bulma pouted**_

_** "Well than if you won't wake him up I will!" **_

__**Bunny marched upstairs to wake up her sleeping son in law. She reached the room and immediately went straight inside. She saw Vegeta sitting straight up watching ****TV.**

_** "Hello sunshine are you hungry? **_

_** "Whatever" Vegeta answered flatly**_

_** "I'm making your favorite! Oh I know how much you love waffles! Come now sleepy head!" Bunny said grabbing Vegeta's hand**_

_** "If you say so"**_

_** "Are you okay Veggie-Chan, you don't seem like yourself?" Bunny quizzed**_

_** "Define okay" Vegeta retorted**_

_** "Um...it means to be alright,satisfactory,fine, hunky dory." Bunny squeaked**_

_** "Then in that case I'm fine"**_

_** "If you say so. Now off to get some waffles!" Bunny hummed**_

__**Bunny dragged Vegeta downstairs and to the breakfast nook. Bulma and Dr. Briefs were already seated and waiting for the saiyan prince to show himself. **

** _"Morning sleepy head! How are you feeling? Bulma said cheerily_**

_** "..."**_

_** "Vegeta? Are you alright"**_

_** "..."**_

_** "I asked you a question" Bulma said worriedly**_

_** "For the second time today I am fine." Vegeta said matter of factly**_

_** "Than answer the question when it's asked of you!" Bulma screamed**_

_** "As you wish Onna" Vegeta said sounding catatonic **_

__**Bulma was taken aback. She was expecting an outburst from her normally volatile husband, but all she got was an empty statement. **

** _"Are...you...sur-"_**

_** "Don't these waffles look just scrumptious!" Bunny chirped**_

_** "Yes honey they do" Dr. Briefs added**_

_** "Here we go Vegeta dear a stack of waffles for you, and a stack of waffles for Bulma, Oh I love breakfast with my family! I wish this could be done at every meal!" **_

__**Vegeta looked at his plate and began picking at one of the waffles. It took him several minutes to finish one. When he did, he slid his chair back and waited.**

** _"Is there something the matter my boy?" Dr Briefs wondered_**

_** "Nope. I'm full now. May I be excused?" Vegeta said blankly**_

_** "Um...son, you only ate one. Are you sure your full?"**_

_** "Yes I am sure"**_

_** "Okay than if you insist...than you are dismissed my boy" **_

__**Vegeta dismissed himself from the table and went upstairs. He went back to his bed and lied down. He didn't even move when his wife walked through the door.**

** _"Vegeta?" Bulma said cautiously _**

_** "..."**_

_** "Your acting strangely, are you sure you feel alright?"**_

_** "There's that word again."**_

_** "Word? What word?" Bulma asked**_

_** "Feel"**_

_** "Yeah so. I asked if you were sure you feel okay." The blue haired heiress said with a hint of anger**_

_** "I feel nothing." Vegeta said coldly**_

_** "Wh-...wha...what do you mean you feel nothing?"**_

_** "I feel numb inside." **_

_** "I do...n't und...erstand..." Bulma stuttered**_

_** "Neither do I Onna...One minute I could feel, the next I could not." Vegeta said now looking at Bulma**_

_** "Maybe I should go get Jon-Chi to come and take a look. Um...maybe h-h...he could t-t...tell us so-so...something"**_

_** "If wishes were fishes" Vegeta suddenly droned out**_

_***What could possibly be wrong with the saiyan prince? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z! (lol I always wanted to type that). As always enjoy the chapter and please review. Have a nice day**_

_** Numb**_

_** Chapter 18**_

_** "**What is that suppose to mean?" Bulma steamed_

_ "What are you talking about Onna?" Vegeta said flatly_

_ "If wishes were fishes,what in the world...who says that?!?"_

_ "My father use to say it. It's kind of like a whatever." The pajama clad prince explained_

_ "Let me take a look at your medications Vegeta. One of them might be altering your behavior" Bulma said looking at her husband_

_ **Vegeta reached over and grabbed the medications he had been taking since he had got out of the hospital. He handed them to Bulma without a word. **_

_** Bulma began examining the bottles. The only thing she could think of was the anti depressant and the mood stabilizers he was prescribed. Bulma looked at Vegeta and thought to herself **"Maybe this is a temporary side affect, he'll come out of it"**. **_

_"You said you've taken this kind of medication before right?" Bulma quizzed_

_ "Yup. But that was so many years ago and I was a lot younger then" _

_ "Did you always have this kind of reaction?"_

_ "What reaction?" Vegeta said flatly _

_ "UG!! You said you don't feel anything! Have you ever been like this before?!?" Bulma screamed_

_ "Now why must you scream Onna? Is it really necessary? Somebody needs a nap" Vegeta said with his voice thick with emptiness_

_ "I don't need a nap monkey boy!!!" Bulma yelled_

_ "If you say so."_

_ **Bulma knew there was something off with her husband. He seemed to be void of emotion. He seemed very zombie like. She expected him to be yelling and screaming at her but instead he was unnerved by anything she said. **_

_"Vegeta, I'm going to get Jon-Chi. I think you need to be checked over." Bulma said shakily_

_"If you must." Vegeta sighed _

_** Bulma exited the room in search for Jon-Chi. She entered his office and found him immediately. Bulma let out an exasperated sigh to get the doctors attention. She was rewarded by his smiling face. But Bulma wasn't in any mood to smile and Jon-Chi could tell something was the matter.**_

_"Now why the long face child?" _

_ "Something is wrong with Vegeta" Bulma said barely able to hold back her tears_

_ **Jon-Chi handed the blue haired beauty a tissue. Bulma weakly smiled at him. **_

_"Would you like some tea to calm your nerves." Jon-Chi offered as he was pouring a cup for himself_

_ "Sure I'll have some." She said grabbing the cup of the scolding liquid_

_ "Now tell me my lady what seems to be the matter with the crown prince?" _

_ "He seems to be acting very funny today. He barely ate anything this morning. My mother made waffles, he could never say no to waffles. He ate one and dismissed himself declaring he was full. He's sleeping a lot. He hasn't trained at all. The worst of it all is he seems so void of emotion. He told me he doesn't feel anything." Bulma said barely above a whisper_

_ "It must be some side effects from the medication he's taking. I've prescribed it to him when he was younger. He experienced the same symptoms then."_

_ "Did he eventually adjust? Did he go back to normal?" Bulma said grabbing Jon-Chi's hands with desperation shinning in her blue orbs_

_ "Listen my dear one, The last time I prescribed this medication to him he was the same way he is now. He was completely less attuned with his emotions. No matter what any body did in front of him or to him he didn't to flinch. This almost cost him his life one day_

_**********************Jon-Chi's Flash Back**********************_

_** "Look Zarbon it's the monkey prince" Dodoria said trapping the young prince against the wall**_

_** "Such a vile looking creature" Zarbon said giving Vegeta a once over**_

_** "Are you two love birds done or may I go about my business" Vegeta said detached from the world **_

_** "LOVE BIRDS!?! Why you rotten monkey, I'll ma-"**_

_** "Dordoria don't get all worked up over nothing." Zarbon said seething inside**_

_** "Anymore snide comments before you get beaten to a pulp." Dordoria said cracking his knuckles**_

_** "There's nothing more you too morons could do to me Frieza already beat my hide to hell and back" the saiyan prince said holding his dislocated shoulder**_

_** "Did you here that he wants more. I'm going to make you scream and make you beg for your pathetic life" Zarbon spat**_

_** Vegeta just stood there he was still wearing the ki collar Frieza had strapped around his neck. He was unable to protect himself without his power. He was already weakened from his last beating which was less then 15 minutes ago. Now here he stood with Frieza's two right hand jerk offs unable to do anything.**_

_** "SCREAM YOU INSOLENT MONKEY!!!" Dordoria ordered while punching the crown prince in his already shattered ribs**_

_** "I will do no such thing."Vegeta said flatly**_

_** "Frieza will break you. You are not the exception to the rule. He will make you wish you died a thousand deaths." Zarbon hissed in Vegeta's ear **_

_** "I'm already dead Zarbon." the young prince managed to pant out**_

_** This enraged Dordoria and Zarbon too no end. Not only couldn't they get Vegeta to scream or beg for mercy. He acted like he didn't care at all. Almost like he was inviting death itself to come over and embrace him.**_

_** The two henchmen continued to beat the bloody prince. Vegeta was barely breathing. It hurt to breath let alone swallow. Every time one of them punched or kicked him bones gave way under the pressure. He was aware he was in physical pain but his mind didn't seem to be registering anything. Every punch, every kick, his body took the punishment. But his mind seemed to be on vacation or something. He felt so numb. **_

_** "He won't scream! I don't understand! Maybe we should kill him Zarbon" Dordoria said unsatisfied with the results**_

_** "No we can't kill Frieza's prized monkey. He'll kill us and drink our blood like wine like he's done with so many others." **_

_** "Your right, so now what do we do with him" Dordoria said pointing at Vegeta**_

_** "Leave him where he lye, who gives a shit." Zarbon said spitting in Vegeta's face**_

_** As Frieza's puppets walked down the empty corridors Vegeta tried to stand on his feet but he was unable. Vegeta tried again using the wall to aid him. He was losing blood fast. He could feel it pooling at his once pristine boots. Once again he was left with no rejuvenation tank privileges. He would have to some how heal the hard way. He needed medical attention fast. But for some reason he didn't care if he got any or not. He wanted to embrace death and burn in hell for all eternity just like his father. Vegeta allowed unconsciousness blanket his senses. Unaware of anything around him he fell to the floor and continued to bleed out.**_

_********************End Of Flashback****************************_

_ "I didn't think I could save him this time. His condition was horrible. He had been beaten twice in one day. He had lost tons of blood and his bones were splintered. I thought he was beyond repair this time around." Jon-Chi said shakily_

_ "What happen when you brought him in for medical attention?" Bulma said intently_

_***********************Flashback*********************************_

** "Listen Anna you need to get off this ship someday. Your too brilliant to be here." Jon-Chi walking with his young head nurse**

** "I'll never be able to escape. Even if I tried and succeeded he will hunt me down like some junk yard dog and kill me." **

** Jon-Chi and Anna rounded the corner and saw a large pool of blood on the floor. Both gasped and ran to the source. There was Vegeta unconscious back against the wall barely breathing **

** "Lets get him back to the medical bay. He needs attention and fast." Anna said with horror on her voice**

** Jon-Chi picked up the princes lifeless form and brought him to the medical wings as fast as he could. He began cutting away at his bloody clothes. He could see deep gashes and Ki burns on his skin. Jon-Chi also made it his business to deactivate the Ki collar.**

** "Onna begin cleaning the surface wounds while I prepare the x-ray machines and MRI." **

** "Of course." Anna looked at Vegeta's broken body and frowned. How could somebody so young get beaten so badly and still live through it? She began to clean his wounds. She was startled when she heard a hiss**

** "Where a...am...I...?" Vegeta said weakly **

** "Your in medical. Jon-Chi is prepping all the machines to see what kind of medical attention you need. I'm surprised your awake prince"**

** Vegeta didn't answer back. The pain he was in was far to great for him to remain conscious. Anna looked at him. Never in all her years on this god forsaken ship had she seen anybody in this kind of shape. He shouldn't be alive.**

** It took until the following day to fix the prince. He had to be the luckiest 17 year old he had ever met. Jon-Chi and Anna looked at his sleeping form. **

** "He's going to need constant care until he gets back on his feet. It's going to be a long road to recovery." Anna concluded out loud**

** "I'll have to convince Frieza to allow him to heal at another hospital off this ship. Of course we'll have to go with him. Vegeta will never heal here. Our supplies are low."**

** Jon-Chi gulped heavily when he got to Frieza's chambers. The smell of death was strongly wafting in the air. **

_"Lord Frieza, permission to speak" Jon-Chi said bowing to the treacherous lizard_

_ "You may speak Dr. Jon-Chi" Frieza rasped out _

_ "One of your men is gravely injured and needs medical attention" _

_ "Is that so." Frieza sneered_

_ "Yes my lord" _

_ "Then treat him. Why bother walking into my chambers to request such a matter?" _

_ "That's the problem my lord. Were low on supplies. He needs to be treated off the ship, we need to restock" Jon-Chi said still bowing_

_ "Off the ship you say? Who pray tell is it that needs this medical attention?" Frieza hissed_

_ "Uh...prince Vegeta my lord. He needs medical attention or he will die." The wise doctor said_

_ "If I allow such a request you **will** obey the conditions I'm going to set do you understand?" The tyrant said through clenched teeth_

_ "Yes sire."_

_ "Your request is approved. You'll be going to planet Nishina. If you dare do anything other then what you say your going to do, you will punished. Do you know what you punishment will be if you dare?!?" Frieza threaten_

_ "No my lord" Jon-Chi said trying to hide his fear_

_ "DEATH!!!" _

_***********************End of flashback**************************_

"Frieza granted us our request but not without warning. If we where to try anything funny we would meet our demise. It took him months to fully heal. Intense physical therapy. It pained me to see him everyday hurting and unable to do anything for himself." Jon-Chi said looking down at the floor

"What happen to Anna?" Bulma said sadly

"Vegeta helped her escape not to long after he helped me. Him and Anna liked each other very much but Vegeta knew nothing real could come out of it. He told her they couldn't be anything more then friends. She would be killed if Frieza had any suspicion of them being together. So Vegeta never allowed anything to come of it. They were the same age in fact."

"Do you know where she is today? Is she still alive?"

"Yeah she's here with me."

"But how?" Bulma quizzed

"Vegeta had apparently set the ship to the same coordinates as mine. She ended up on the same planet as me. Of course as soon as we met up we were sure to get the trackers removed from our body's so Frieza couldn't track us down. That boy is smarter then he lets on believe me"

"If Anna is here with you, than why hasn't she said anything to him?" Bulma wondered aloud

"I don't know actually, I guess she wants him to figure it out himself" The wise doctor shrugged

"That makes sense. So I need you to check on Vegeta I'm really worried about him. He's so despondent, it's scaring me."

"Don't worry child. I'm going to see what I can do for him. I'll probably have to lower the dose if this continues. He might adjust easier to a lower dose."

___**Fear and confusion**_

_** Chapter 19**_

__"Will I ever get my normal Vegeta back?" Bulma said chocking back a sob

"Silly girl, he'll be alright. Like your father said he'll be fine nothing keeps that boy down for long" Jon-Chi reassured

**Bulma and Jon-Chi walked until they reached the bedroom were Vegeta was. When they opened the door ****they were surprised to see a 200 pound cougar wide awake and staring straight at them**

** The blue haired beauty froze. Instead of seeing her husband there was this gigantic fur ball lying in her bed and staring at her with it haunting yellow eyes. She felt so naked under it's piercing stare. **

** Bulma was scared stiff but Jon-Chi was determined. He wasn't about to let this cat intimidate him in any way, no matter what way you slice it he was still Vegeta. Jon-Chi walked over to the cougar with caution. It's piercing gaze never wavering. **

_"Vegeta? Is that you?" Jon-Chi asked cautiously_

**The brilliant doctor got no response. He thought it was rather odd that the cougar hadn't charged at them yet. He didn't even move a muscle. It showed no interest in attacking then. No aggression what so ever.**

"Little ouji if your in there please respond to me or your wife." Jon-Chi pleaded

"I'm...i..i...in here. I..I think" The cougar suddenly said

"WHAT?!? YOU COULD TALK IN THAT FORM!!!!" Bulma screamed

"I guess so Onna." Vegeta said

"H...H...How is this possible?" Jon-Chi stuttered out

"I don't know exactly. It's weird though, I was aware of this transformation. I knew it was happening. I could feel myself changing." Vegeta said bewildered

"It's kinda like your ooruzu state. Your aware of it and you can control it. You weren't able to control it the last couple of times. I'm impressed Vegeta." Jon-Chi chimed in

"So...your not gonna eat me then?" Bulma said peaking over Jon-Chi's shoulder

"If i was going to eat you, I would of done it along time ago when I was a lion. Plus you probably won't taste very good. And I'd starve to death, your not meaty enough." Vegeta joked

"Question is can you turn back?" Bulma managed to squeak out

"I haven't quite figured that out yet." Vegeta shrugged

"WELL YOU BETTER FIGURE IT OUT MONKEY BOY!! I AM NOT SHARING MY ROOM WITH A 200 POUND KILLING MACHINE!!!" Bulma screamed

"You already do Onna" the saiyan prince said smugly

**Bulma was fuming. She wanted her husband back. She ****refused to cuddle next to a death trap. One swipe of his razor sharp claws is enough to rip her face clean off. **

"Will you always be in control of your transformations?" Jon-Chi wondered

"I don't know. It'll probably take along time."

_** Bulma smiled when her husbands transformation finally wore off.**_** Only difference he was now naked. The embarrassed prince quickly got under the covers. He was blushing like crazy.**

"I've seen you naked monkey boy. It's nothing new."

"Oh pipe it Onna I'm not embarrassed I'm just cold now" Vegeta lied

"If you say so little Ouji" Jon-Chi laughed

_**A little lost**_

_** Chapter 20**_

_** As the laughter in the room died down,Jon-Chi decided it was time to get to the real reason why Bulma brought him to Vegeta in the first place. **_

_** Vegeta could feel Jon-Chi staring at him. He hated to be stared at. The saiyan prince began to fidget under the doctors stare. When Vegeta started to look at him back, Jon-Chi noticed how dead his eyes looked. There was no emotion behind them. The princes eyes were black as coal and they were as empty as the darkest abyss. **_

_"So how are you my boy?" Jon-Chi said suddenly _

_ "Do all old people use the phrase **my boy**?" Vegeta said cocking his head slightly_

_ "Oh come now princeling I'm not that old" the doctor said sipping his tea_

_ "On your planet you would be considered ancient." the younger man joked_

_ "If you say so. Now no more stalling Vegeta, what's going on with you? How are you feeling?"_

_ "How do you think I feel?" Vegeta retorted_

_ "Little Ouji you know better then to answer a question with a question." _

_ "Then why ask a question if I can't answer it with another?" the saiyan prince chimed in_

_ "Because little no ouji your suppose to answer a question with a statement of some sort. If you continue to answer a question with a question then the answers never get answered._

_ "So if the answers never get answered then what's the point in asking questions?"_

_ **Jon-Chi began to get frustrated with the saiyan prince. He knew Vegeta well enough to know when he was stalling or trying to get out of speaking about his feelings as well as other various subjects. But this time Vegeta was giving him the run around and he wasn't liking it one bit. **_

_"Enough!" Jon-Chi said sternly causing the uncooperative prince to jump slightly_

_ "Okay okay keep your shirt on doctor irritable" Vegeta snarled_

_ "Well then back to the subject at hand. Your lovely wife is worried about you."_

_ "Like that's anything new" Vegeta said dryly_

_ "She's afraid something is wrong with you."_

_ "Once again Jon-Chi that isn't anything new. Tell me something I don't already know" _

_ "It might have something to do with your medication. You do seem a bit off. Are you sleeping alright?" Jon-Chi taking out his clip board and pen_

_ "What now you double as a head shrink too?!?" Vegeta interjected_

_ "Answer the question no ouji" Jon-Chi demanded_

_ "If you must know, then no I haven't been sleeping well. Some nights I'm wide awake. While other nights I'm knocked flat on my ass"_

_ "How are your eating habits?" Jon-Chi said while writing_

_ "Does it mat-"_

_ "Don't start boy!" the wise doctor interrupted_

_ "My appetite comes and goes. I have moments when I eat like a pig and other moments when I don't feel like eating. My body tells me I'm hungry but I'm just not able to eat."_

**Jon-Chi held his breathe slightly as he prepared to ask his next question. He knew Vegeta would have a fit.**

_"How's your sex drive?" Jon-Chi said inwardly wincing and waiting for the tongue lashing_

_ "That is so down the tubes." Vegeta said right away_

**The elder doctor was shocked he expected Vegeta to be cursing in all of the languages he knew. But when he actually answered the question it took him by surprise. Jon-Chi looked at Vegeta. He could see how tired he really looked. **

_"Have you been having any nightmares since you've been on the medication?"_

_ "Nope. It's like it never happen. I don't even dream."_

_ "What about in the day does anything set off a flashback."_

_ "No flashbacks. I could watch TV without something reminding me of the hell I've been through."_

_ "Do you have any desire to train or spare?"_

_ "Nope. None. I feel nothing. I went out in the rain recently." _

_ "Oh. And did you feel the rain on your skin?"_

_ "Uh...no. I felt nothingness. It was like I was walking in sunshine." _

_ "I'm going to have to prescribe you something else Vegeta. Maybe a lower does will do you some good. Bulma is really worried about you. She knows that the medication is doing this to you."_

_ "At least she could feel."_

_ "Do you feel anything at all my boy?"_

_ "I feel nothing. I am empty and cold. I'm numb and a little lost without my senses. I'm no longer aware of the world around me. I'm out of sync with everything." _

_ "Do you want to try a lower dose my boy?"_

_ "If I died right now I wouldn't even know it, let alone feel it. That's how fucked up this medication has me Jon-Chi. That's why Bulma is worried about me. I'm a fucking Zombie for crying out loud!" _

_ What will happen next we will never know stay turned for the next installment. Please review I'm also open for suggestions. Thanks have a nice day._

_**Warning Chapter 21 has some violence and rape please be advised. It you can't handle such a topic I would suggest not reading this chapter. I no way in any shape or form condone rape, this is just strictly for the fanfic. If you know somebody who has been raped or you have please get some help. Enjoy my latest installment and please review**_

_ **No More**_

_** Chapter 21**_

_"I'm a fucking zombie!I can't do anything,nothing makes sense! My senses have been compromised,my judgment is cloudy. I can't even get angry. I don't feel anything dame it!" Vegeta said baring his canines_

_ "What do you want me to do my boy?" Jon-Chi said observing Vegeta ready to sink his canines into his bottom lip_

_ "No more medication! I refuse to take it anymore, starting right now none of that shit is entering my system!" _

**Vegeta got up suddenly and grabbed the pill bottles and marched his way into the bathroom. He lifted the toilet top and flushed the pills down the toilet. Jon-Chi looked on in disbelief it was as if history was beginning to repeat itself. This wasn't the first time he had done this. **

_"Don't you think your being a bit irrational?" _

_ "Irrational?...oh please irrational my ass. I'm done playing the role as your lab rat, find somebody else to experiment on doc!" the crowned prince said coldly_

_ "We can try something else. Don't you want to get better?" Jon-chi said approaching the volatile prince _

_ "I'm not trying anything else. I was fine before this __stupid accident. Now I can't even think for myself without you and Bulma pawning over me like some helpless pup! Now leave me alone!" _

** As soon as the saiyan was done speaking he sunk his sharp canines into his bottom lip. Blood flowed down the sides of his mouth. He could feel his mouth fill with the crimson liquid. Blood dripped down his chin and onto his bronzed chest. Before he could do it again the wise doctor suddenly pinned Vegeta against the bathroom wall and glared daggers at him.**

_"Are you out of your mind boy?!? What the hell is the matter with you?!? Your father would not tolerate such behavior!" Jon-Chi said angrily_

_ "Fuck you! My father is dead and burning in hell where he belongs! He was no king. He was just a slave. He was a temporary body to fill a empty throne. He was a pathetic mindless drone running a damned kingdom. He means nothing to me,so fuck off!" Vegeta spat_

_ "What about your mother?!? Do you think she would approve of such behavior?" _

_ "Enough! Leave her out of this! Get the hell away from me!" Vegeta said getting in Jon-Chi's face_

**Jon-Chi looked into the deranged princes eyes. He could see all the emotion passing through them. He could see the years of pain and torment shinning in them. He knew he pushed too many of Vegeta's buttons. Jon-Chi hit an emotional jackpot. With Vegeta's medication waring off it left him feeling vulnerable. The years of suppressed emotions where dancing like a flame across the princes hardened features. He could also see the beginning's of withdrawal taking place**

_"Why won't you talk about her? Are the memories that painful Vegeta?" Jon-Chi said still holding Vegeta against the wall_

_ "You know nothing, now get your hands off of me!" The agitated no ouji ordered_

_ "Your memories are eating you up inside. You no longer able to suppress them. The more you try the more crazed you become. Now answer my question, why won't you talk __about her?" _

_ "Because... I don't... care! She couldn't be saved. Ther...there... was nothing I...I could do!" Vegeta blurted out shakily _

_ "What do you mean by that young one? Why couldn't she be saved? What happen?" __Jon-Chi quizzed_

_ "She didn't deserve what she got. Sh...Sh...She didn't. It just was...s-s...so unfair. Dame it all to hell!" _

**The mighty saiyan prince fell to his knees. The painful memories were flooding back to him. His head was pounding like mad. He felt like his skull could explode at any minute. His body was shaking violently. Beads of sweat were running off his body like a water fall. The memories were stronger then the elder doctor anticipated. The once well composed, cold, ruthless, killing machine was now a broken saiyan prince. Jon-Chi had to keep him talking. If he didn't he feared Vegeta would hurt himself or worse his loved ones.**

_"What happen to her? What didn't she deserve?"_

_ "My mother would still be alive if it weren't for me. If only I was stronger. She told me to run away and never look back. I disgraced her" Vegeta said punching the tiled floor cracking the tiles_

_ "Was she killed Vegeta?" _

**Vegeta could only nod his head. The memories were flooding through his head faster then he could talk about them. He was going crazy inside. He craved blood lust. It was running through his veins like liquid gold. **

_"The Queen of all saiyans...w-wa...was defiled...then she was killed." Vegeta blurted suddenly_

_ "But why?"_

****************************Flashback*****************************

"Come now my little princeling you can't be late for your classes" The Queen of Saiyans spoke to her young son

"Mother do I really have to go." Chibi Vegeta wined

The Queen was a rare beauty indeed. Her skin was bronzed with perfection. She had the body of a goddess. Her muscles were in all of the right places and had legs that seemingly went on for miles. She had a smile that always warmed the young princes day. She had ebony hair that went down to her waist. Her dark eyes shined like the brightest star.

"Yes you have to go my love." the queen said patting her son on the head

"Ah...blast. It's going to be another boring day"

"I'll tell you what. You have to promise me you'll behave yourself."

"I will now tell me" Vegeta said excited

"If you behave yourself I'll come get you before you go to your next class"

"Really?"

"Really."

Vegeta and his mother continued to walk the corridors of the palace. The queen looked at her son and ruffled his hair. He was the spitting image of his father. Her thoughts were disrupted by one of Frieza's right hand men. There he stood with his arms crossed smirking mockingly at them.

"What do you want Zarbon? I don't remember Frieza saying he was visiting today." The queen said pushing her son behind her

"Ridiculous monkey my lord doesn't have to make an appointment to come to this mud ball." Zarbon said still smirking

"Then state your business. If you have none then step aside I have important matters to attend to."

"As do I."

"Well then out with it." The queen said impatiently

"Do you know what it's like to go so long without the gentle contact of a female?" Zarbon said advancing toward the queen and the princeling

"Who cares now step aside and that's an order!" The queen demanded

"Shut up bitch! I take no orders from you!" Zarbon said slapping the queen across the face

**The queen fell back against the wall. Zarbon continued to advance toward her. Blood filled her mouth instantly. Out of anger she spit directly in the greenish monsters face. This only earned her another hit. This time the queen fell to the floor with a thud echoing throughout the empty corridors. **

** Vegeta ran over to his fallen mother. He tried to help her get up but she shoved him away. The prince was taken aback by such action but his determination didn't waiver. **

"You disgust me Zarbon. She didn't do anything to you." Vegeta snarled

"What ever short shit step aside before you get the same treatment your whore of a mother is about to get!"

**Vegeta charged at Zarbon but his power wasn't enough. Zarbon made quick work of the prince or so he thought. Vegeta got back up blow after blow. He landed a few punches to Zarbon's face but it was only a matter of time before the self absorbed creature got the upper hand again.**

"Vegeta run away my son. Your no match for him right now! You have to get away!" The queen said crawling over to her fallen son

"I-I...will not...run" Vegeta said stubbornly

"You mus-

**Zarbon began beating the queen. Swift punches and kicks were being delivered to her entire body. The blood was beginning to pool under her. **

** All Vegeta was able to do was watch. He was no match for the evil creature. His mother screamed for him to run away but he refused. He was taught to never run away from a battle no matter how tough. **

"I will enjoy making you scream. You will say my name over and over again" Zarbon said ripping the queens bloody clothing away from her battered body

"Never" The queen said weakly

"Eh...looks like your little monkey prince wants to watch the action. He wants to see his mother writhe under another man. He wants to see the pure ecstasy on your face. Long live the queen." Zarbon whispered in the queens ear

**The queen tried one last ditch effort to get away from the hellish beast to no avail. He had her pinned to the floor. He ripped the remaining clothes off her body and began to drink in the sights. Zarbon started planting rough kissing all over the queens body, leaving bruises in it's wake. He roughly jerked the queens head so she would be facing him. He lowered his head and crashed his lips upon hers. She refused to allow his tongue entrance past her blood stained teeth. Frustrated Zarbon smacked her, the queen refused to reply.**

"M-m...my s-son get away...y...y-y...you don't...need t-t to see this" The queen pleaded to her son who was still on the floor

"Shut up! Not another word out of you!" Zarbon said suddenly entering her roughly

"A-a...ass..ho-hole!" The queen managed to say painfully

**Zarbon smiled as he watched the queen grimace in pain. He managed to reach a hand up and grabbed one of the queens breasts and squeezed hard causing the queen to whimper out in pain. He began to pump faster with a frantic pace.**

"How...do...you...like it...my queen?" Zarbon said pumping into the queen faster and rougher

"Burn...i-i...in hell" The queen spat

**Zarbon smiled wickedly he decided to quicken his pace. The queen felt like she was being torn apart inside. He kept demanding her to scream but she refused. She would rather die the shout his name. Zarbon finally released inside of the queen. He draped his sweaty body over her bloody body. **

** She felt disgusted and dirty. The queen peaked over Zarbon and saw her son looking back at her. It broke her heart knowing he had witnessed the whole event. She knew she had a lot of reassuring to do tonight. Her thoughts were broken once again as the vile ass began to move. **

"Your a good whore. No wonder the monkey king keeps you around."

"Your a complete waste! One of these days you'll meet your painful demise and when you do I hope you burn until your nothing but ash." The queen of saiyans spat

**This angered him to no end. Zarbon began charging a ki blast and aimed it into the queens abdomen. She felt her skin and muscles being seared away. Zarbon hit the queen with the blast and brought himself to his feet. He grimaced with disgust and spit on the dying queen before he took his leave. When he was out of sight chibi Vegeta ran next to his mother he knew she didn't have much time left.**

"Mother? Please you can't die. It's not fair" the young heir said holding his mothers hand

"My...pr-...princeling...y-y...you must leave...me. Th-...there's noth-...nothing you can d-d do for m-m me. Please baby...d-d don't forget who...who y-y you ar- are." The queen said barely above a whisper

"I won't mother."

"Listen...t-t...to y-y...your father...and behave...I-I-I...lo-...love you...and I-I...I-I...I'm sorry"

*********************End Of Flashback****************************

_"I watched her die and there was nothing...nothing I could do to help her. She didn't deserve to go out like that. Nobody does." Vegeta said emotionally and physically drained_

_**Withdrawal**_

_** Chapter 22**_

_ "You've been holding that for so long my prince. You need help. There's no way you'll be able to lock away the past any longer, let u-_

_ "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Vegeta screamed while pushing the wise doctor_

**Jon-Chi growled at the saiyan prince before picking himself off the floor. The doctor glanced at the broken heir, he suddenly feared for his life. There Vegeta stood in his Super Saiyan glory with canines exposed. He looked savage. His true saiyan lineage was showing. If Vegeta had a tail, it would be lashing out behind him showing others ****that he meant business. **

_"Son, listen to me! You need help. Let us help you." Jon-Chi pleaded_

_ "*Growl*...Forget It, from now on...I handle things my way. So it would be in your best interest to stay out of my affairs" Vegeta snarled_

_ "You don't know what your saying my boy! Your going through withdrawal, it must really be affecting not just physically but mentally as well. Don't make any rash decisions Vegeta listen to me." _

_ "I don't take orders!" The crazed saiyan said forming a Ki blast in his shaking hand _

_ "Vegeta stand down!" _

_ "Do you know what death feels like Dr. Jon-Chi? Well let me tell you. Your about to find out first hand since you have yet to experience the pain of dying slowly. You'll start feeling your blood pooling under you. Then you feel your life force being sucked out of you against your will. Your heart will begin to slow painfully in your dieing chest. Oh the agony of it all. Dying has no glory, Life's a bitch and then you die." _

_ "You don't know what your saying, snap out of it!" Jon-Chi said bravely charging at the savage prince _

**For Jon-Chi this was the worst scenario yet. In all of the years he has known Vegeta, he had never seen him act this way. This side of the princeling was the worst. The brave doctor had managed to tackle the snarling prince onto the floor. Vegeta had lost control of his blast with disastrous results. The bathroom was now in ruins but no lives were lost. This Jon-Chi was thankful for. Now what to do with the deranged no ouji was another story. The intelligent doctor decided the only he could do was to drug him with a powerful sedative. **

_"You have a death wish don't you. Well don't worry some wishes do come true." Vegeta threaten _

_ "I'm sorry little ouji but this is for your own good. I hope you understand later. But your a danger to yourself and everybody around." He said with regret _

_ "I will blow this shitty mud ball to ashes when I'm done with you." _

**Vegeta struggled under Jon-Chi's iron hold. He was unable to get free. His body was shaking too much, he had no control of his hands. Jon-Chi took this as his cue. He reached into his lab coat and found a small bottle and syringe. With much difficulty he filled the syringe with the sedative. Just as he was ready to stick the uncooperative prince with the needle, Vegeta suddenly had a sudden surge of strength instantly knocking the elder doctor off of him. But Jon-Chi quickly regained his footing and stuck Vegeta with the needle.**

_"I'm sorry my boy,I know your a recovering addict but you leave me with no choice" Jon-Chi said feeling guilty_

**Vegeta yelped out in pain. It wasn't much but it was enough. He noticed the syringe poking out of his arm and immediately pulled it out. It was too late the drug was already flowing through his blood stream and it was fast ****acting. Because Vegeta's adrenaline was so high it didn't take long before the rampaging no ouji started to feel the effects. **

_"W-W...what did y-y...do...t-to me?" Vegeta hissed_

_ "Time to sleep my princeling" Jon-Chi replied flaty_

**Jon-Chi caught the sleeping princeling before he hit the floor. He picked up the shorter man and put him to bed. **

_"You'll be out for awhile no ouji. But there's no guarantee you'll be okay. You leave me with no choice."_

**Jon-Chi threw a capsule to the floor. With a poof the item he needed instantly came out. He disliked using restraints on his patients but in this case it was necessary. When the prince wakes up he'll be agitated. He'll still be going through withdrawal for the next couple of days to a week. Jon-Chi strapped him to the bed with kachine ****restraints. **"There is no way he'll get out of these." Jon-Chi said to himself. **He finished strapping the prince down and frowned. **

_"Poor boy, It's such a shame you couldn't escape life's injustices. You need help and I hope you realize that soon. Your only going to get worse from here. I can't help you unless your willing to be helped. Please only you can get help for your self, for the sake of your dieing sanity." Jon-Chi pleaded to the slumbering prince _

_ **That's my latest installment I hope you enjoy. Please review, I'm also open to suggestions and ideas. Enjoy and have a nice day**_

_**Anguish**_

_** Chapter 23**_

__**The sad doctor looked at the drugged up princeling. His entire body was vibrating as he lye in the bed. Jon-Chi knew Bulma would be worried about him. All she had to do was look at his ghost like skin and know something wasn't right. As sweat slowly leaked down the sleeping prince's face, the elder doctor continued to observe his behavior. **

**He tossed and turned violently, occasionally mumbling words that were not clear. Even in his sleep he pulled against the kachine restraints. Crackles of Ki surrounded the saiyan every now and then. Jon-Chi knew the memories were getting worse when Vegeta would scream or cry out. Jon-Chi wanted to help the saiyan prince but he didn't know how. He was at a lose. Vegeta would have to fight his demons on his own, like he always did. But he didn't know if he was capable of fighting this time. Could he fight it? Or will it destroy him? **

**All his life Vegeta locked everything away. All of his emotions were kept away under lock and key in the furthest darkest corner of his mind. Over 20 years under Frieza's servitude really damaged the princeling. Jon-Chi kept on eye on Vegeta through his life. Everyday the ****saiyan was turning into a killing machine. Frieza molded him like clay through his bony white fingers. As the years went by Vegeta grew more and more ruthless and cold hearted. He would kill anything and anybody without giving a second thought. At times Frieza's henchman would witness the prince laughing as he took somebody's life. Of course those were some of the signs Jon-Chi observed. He knew that the young ouji would grow up to be an unstable adult. **

** Jon-Chi's thoughts we disrupted by the blue hair scientist. She didn't really acknowledge his presence in the room. She went straight to the bed her husband lay in and began running her fingers through his thick locks. Bulma pulled her hand away and looked at how wet it was. Worried she wiped her sweat soaked hand on her jeans and made her way into the bathroom. She was shocked to see it in ruins. Bulma turned to Jon-Chi and looked into his eyes with her own tear filled ones. Tears spilled down her perfect cheeks. Jon-Chi walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.**

_"He lost control in here didn't he?" Bulma said with fear in her voice_

_ "Yes Onna I'm afraid he did. He flushed his medication down the toilet. He started getting very agitated. Vegeta wouldn't listen to anything I had to say to him" _

_ "So...y-you... knocked h-him...out?" Bulma stuttered_

_ "Uh...sort of" Jon-Chi said shifting nervously _

**Bulma exited the room and returned with a cool wash cloth. She placed it on her husbands forehead to try to sooth the heat radiating off his feverish body. As soon as the wash cloth made contact with his skin his body jerked slightly. **

_"It's okay I'm here" Bulma said soothingly _

**As soon as she said that Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. The blue haired scientist stared in shock. She could feel his feverish eyes peering directly into her face. Vegeta had the look of deep stress on his features. **

_"Are you alright my boy?" Jon-Chi suddenly_

**Vegeta desperately looked around the room. In his nightmares he was on the evil tyrants ship. The torture was so real. He felt like it was happening again and again. He could still feel every blow grace his scarred body. The blood tasted so fresh when reality it was all in his head. His nightmares seem to have some unfathomable strength. The frustrated prince wasn't able to beat it. Wave after wave of excruciating agony ripped throughout his skull. ****Vegeta felt sick with the dark fear consuming him. All he wanted to do was slip into a cold, suffocating death. **

** His heart pounded in his ears as another memory began to play. Frieza cackled wildly as he let out an anguished cry. Vegeta curled up in the middle of the bed, back facing his wife and Jon-Chi. His breathing began to intensify and his body began to tremble strangely, his entire body vibrating. Grabbing his skull, the prince plowed his head into the cool soft pillow as his head exploded with agony. The unpleasant memories played over and over in his head like a movie. He felt the images of his life flash before his eyes.**

** Suddenly Vegeta let out a ragged terrified scream. The images of his life flashed through his mind like a plague. Icy numbness spread over his body, then there was silence. Nobody moved nor made a noise. All he could manage was a few pathetic open mouth gasps for air as his vision burst with color. Through a foggy head, Vegeta roused and open his eyes slowly. Still fresh with panic running rampant throughout his screwed up mind Vegeta began to charge up a Ki blast. Seeing the confused look on ****her husbands features Bulma haphazardly jumped on Vegeta. Within moments the Ki blast was gone and the room buzzed with renewed nervous tension. **

_"Vegeta It's us, your okay_now" Bulma said holding Vegeta sweaty face in her hands

"I...I...I'm at...h-h...home" Vegeta managed through shaky breaths

"Yes and were not leaving your side. I'm here, I'm not leaving."

"I-I...It felt so...real" Vegeta stammered

"It was once real my boy. You kept everything in for so long. Since the accident things seem to be getting out of hand. You nightmares are becoming more frequent and more violent. I don't know how much more you can take." Jon-Chi concerned

"I will handle it like I alw-"

"You always say that! Now look at you Vegeta! It's tearing you apart!" Bulma cried out

"Stay out of my affairs! It doesn't concern you nor anybody else for that matter so drop it!" the stoney face warrior growled back

_**Will Vegeta ever except help?...or will he go insane? Stay tuned for the next installment. As always please review and I'm open to new ideas. Enjoy and have a nice day everyone.**_

_**Will You Ever Understand?**_

_** Chapter 24**_

Before any body gets confused in my next chapter. Frieza will be in this chapter. Vegeta will hear the evil tyrant in his head. When Frieza talks it will be in **Bold Print.** Some mild cursing in this chapter. So enjoy my latest installment and review. I don't own DBZ in any shape or form. This is purely for fun. So don't sue me, I don't have much lol.

___"Why do you have to be so dame stubborn little no ouji?" Jon-Chi said with clenched fists_

_ "This is my battle and mine alone! Why does everybody insist on ridding my ass?!?" Vegeta snapped bitterly _

_ "Nobody is ridding your ass mon. Can't you see that where trying to help you?" The wise doctor replied_

_ "I don't need anybody's fucking help! So stop this useless notion! I am nobody's experiment!" The no ouji hollered_

**"But you were my experiment my dear monkey" The girlish villain said cackling **

_**Suddenly everything went numb for Vegeta. Falling back to the middle of the vast mattress the saiyan prince let out a panicked shriek. His breathing began to come in fast and labored as his limbs shook and his chest heaved. Shakily he brought his hands to his head and gripped his hair for dear life. **_

_"Your dead! You should not be talking to me! I should not be hearing you!" Vegeta snarled_

** "I may be dead physically Vegeta but in your head I will live on forever. Your dreams will always be mine to control." Frieza mocked**

_"You...w-w...will...never...co-...control me!" The stubborn warrior said fighting waves of nausea_

**"I controlled your father. The late great King Vegeta. He practically handed over the throne to me. Hell he gave you away without a second thought, father of the year material if you ask me. It was like taking candy from a pathetic child or in his case monkey"**

_"You made a living out of torturing those weaker then you. But yo-...you we...were afraid of...our power. My fath- father was w-w...weak. He was a fool! My father was no...not a king, he was just another sniveling coward just like you!" Vegeta choked out_

**"That was not very nice Vegeta,your should know better then to insult your elders. Your mother was another mindless slave. She knew what was good for her people. She shed so many useless tears for you when she found out what your father was about to do. That's why I sent Zarbon to do away with her. I just couldn't have her there pining over her precious little princeling. Oh what a fine queen she was. Queen Emilie a rare beauty indeed. Too bad-..."**

_" Fuck you you mindless asshole!....You n-n...never controlled my mother you freak! S-s ...she was fearless! Never did s...she show an ounce of f-f...fear! M...My mother had honor and pride! She di...didn't deserve t-t...to die!" Vegeta said shaking with anger_

**"She died because of her insolence! She was nothing but a stupid monkey! She didn't deserve to grace my presence! She was an unworthy piece of trash. And might I say she was disposed of properly!" Frieza laughed wildly **

_"FUCK YOU! YOUR DEAD, I WATCHED YOU DIE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Vegeta hollered while gripping at his hair_

**"I will never die. I will always live on. I'm your shadow Vegeta, where ever you are I am there too. We are one in the same, we are one." **

_"No never! You are not apart of me, I am not you! I'm not like you..."_

**"Your just in denial you pathetic monkey"**

**Frieza snarled**

_"I am...no-_

**"You are. Just admit it and you'll feel so much better. The truth will set you free" Frieza taunted**

_"NO!....NEVER!....!" Vegeta cried out_

**"You will realize soon enough my pet. You'll come around" the ugly lizard said with an evil smirk on his face**

**_The blue haired beauty continued to shake her saiyan husband. He was talking to somebody, but she didn't see anybody. He kept yelling and screaming at an invisible foe. All she wanted to do was go inside his head and kick all the demons out,maybe then she could have her husband back. She continued to shake him but his body was rigid with rage and disgust and his face twitched with madness. _**

_** Bulma began to cry as she shook him harder and harder. She was now straddling his narrow waist and shaking him with all of her strength. Tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed down on Vegeta's sweaty face. Bulma wiped away the bothersome tears and began pounding on the saiyans chest in hopes of getting his attention. **_

_** Shaking with anger Bulma let out a anguished cry in her prince's ear. She was rewarded with two dark ghostly eyes staring directly at her. His face was tense and grimacing. She could feel his body shaking beneath her. She could see him taking in shaky breaths of air, but his breaths were coming in fast he was hyperventilating. **_

_** Waves of nausea set in ten fold and he could feel his chest heaving. Vegeta shook his head repeatedly but realized it was a bad idea as his world spun out of control. **_

_** Slow furry began to rise in him. He was allowing the lizard to control him. This is what Frieza wanted to see. Frieza got off on seeing the fear in someone's eyes before they spoke there final words. He thrived on seeing the torment and destruction he caused. He loved seeing others in pain and agony. Finally Vegeta got a grip on reality and grabbed Bulma's small fists before they made contact with his chest again. **_

_** Bulma gasped in surprise. Her husband was staring at her as he held her fists in his rough hands. The tears began to flow again but this time none fell. Vegeta slowly brought a shaky hand to her face and wiped away the stray tears. **_

****_"N...no more...t-t...tears..." Vegeta said breathlessly _

_ "Are y-y...you okay? What happen to you?" Bulma said snuggling against her husband_

_ "I...I d-d...don't know. I think I-I'm going crazy." Vegeta admitted_

_ "Who were you talking to my boy?" Jon-Chi quizzed_

_ "I-I...It was...F-F...Frieza." The saiyan prince said unsteadily _

_ "What?!? He's dead little ouji! He has no power over you!"_

_ "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Vegeta snarled_

_ "Then why can't you understand that we want to help you?" Bulma pleaded_

_ "Because I don't need help!" _

_ "I beg to differ my boy. Stop resisting already, these memories are not going to go away by you ignoring them. You are driving yourself mad."_

_ "Just leave me alone." Vegeta replied flatly _

_ "Is that how it always going to be Vegeta? Are you always going to shut out those that love and care about you? Are you always going to keep them at arms length because your too dame busy running away from life's demons?!? When will you wake up mon?!?" Jon-Chi shouted_

**_The words Jon-Chi spoke hurt worse then the physical and mental agony he was feeling. Vegeta felt as if Jon-Chi poured more salt into a never healing wound. The saiyan prince was disappointed with himself. He felt sick with shame and grief. The mask he wore all his life had crumbled, but the walls of his sanity were disintegrating at every passing moment. _**

****_"That was low Jon-Chi!" Vegeta grounded out_

_ "Well your the one that told many years ago not to bullshit you. I'm only telling you as I see it." Jon-Chi stated_

_ "I think your full of shit now but I'm only telling you as I see it." mocked the saiyan princeling_

_ "Well mon when you realize you need help,we'll be here to help you. You need medication." Jon-Chi suggested_

_ "I am not taking anymore crazy pills or whatever it is you want to give me! I am not insane! Before you know it the both of you will put a straight jacket on me and put me in a padded cell!" Vegeta sneered_

_ "With the way your going it might not be a bad idea" Bulma added_

_ "Shut up Onna who asked you to put your two cents in?!?" the saiyan seethed_

_ "You can be such an dick sometimes! What gives you the right to act that way when where trying to help you?!?" said the blue hair heiress_

_ "First of all Onna I'm a quote on quote "dick" because I have one and secondly I don't want any help!"_

_ "Well tough shit Mr. I'm to mighty and proud for help, your getting it rather you like it or not. Starting this afternoon your help starts!" Bulma boomed_

_ "I will do nothing against my will. I don't need any help, the both of you idiots are just going to have to except that!" Vegeta blurted out_

_ "Enough Vegeta! I will not tolerate your disobedience and stubborn ways any longer! I'm sorry mon but your mother would hate me if I didn't try to help you!" Jon-Chi said firmly_

_ "You talk about her like you know her! You don't know anything about her nor do you know what's best for me so! Stop bringing up my mother and stop nagging me!"_

_ "That's where your wrong boy. I know your mother." the wise doctor said in matter of factly _

_ "And prey tell won't you" Vegeta said disinterested _

_ "She came to my home planet long before Frieza destroyed it. You were just a baby then, and you needed medicine for a virus. Your father went on a mission and brought home the virus of course he didn't get sick because he was immune to it, but you were not."_

_ "Great leave it to my father to fuck me over some more." The no ouji said sarcastically_

_ "Anyhow she came to my home world. She talked to us and told us what she needed. Your mother was a nice women. She loved you very much." _

_ "***Growl*** Enough of the sentimental rubbish! I don't want to hear anymore! From here on I don't want to hear a word about her! She's dead damn it, let the dead be dead!" Vegeta said coldly_


	16. Chapter 25: STOP!

_** Stop!**_

_** Chapter 25**_

_Dr. Jon-Chi was furious. He knew the saiyan prince was stubborn but damn this takes the cake. All he wanted to do was help him. Vegeta was making his job difficult to say the least. Even Bulma was having a hard time with him and for Kami's sake she knows him better then most._

_ Bringing up his mother just seemed to upset him more and more. Every time he spoke of her his eyes filled with a flood of emotions. Vegeta's mother meant the world to him Jon-Chi gathered, his father was a different story. When King Vegeta was mentioned the princeling seemed to get highly agitated. He would say terrible things about him such as: He was weak, pathetic, and not fit to rule a kingdom. But deep down Jon-Chi knew the small warrior cared about his father. But it seems these days anger and resentment are his closest friends._

_ Before the doctor left the couples bedroom he removed the restraints that kept Vegeta captive for a week. He watched his reaction to being set free. Of course it was slow and Vegeta seemed to watch his every move as if he didn't trust what he was going to do next. Jon-Chi sighed inward **"It's only going to get harder from here my boy. I just hope your ready." **said the strange alien to himself. _

_ Vegeta got up form the bed and immediately stretched his quiescent muscles. He looked at his wrists and noticed the marks that he earned from pulling at the restraints. **"Teh... they'll go away eventually." **The blue clad warrior made his way into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What he saw made him tumble backwards onto the floor. In shock and trembling he slowly picked himself up and looked into the mirror again. He couldn't believe his eyes. Vegeta brought a shaky hand to the mirror but all he touched was glass he wasn't able to touch her._

_ **"M-M...M...Mother?" Vegeta stuttered**_

_** "Yes my princeling?" Emilie said with a smile**_

_** "This is impossible! Y...Yo-...Your dead, I s-s..saw it happen...How is this even possible?!? He hollered**_

_** "Oh my looked how you've grown. My baby is a big boy now, he so handsome" The former queen cooed **_

_** "Will you cut it out?!? There's no way in hell I could be talking to you! Kami I have gone insane!"**_

_** "Vegeta your not going insane. I am talking to you, you called me here. It's you who brought me here silly." **_

_** "This is too much. I really need a cigarette." Vegeta said fumbling through the drawer**_

_He found the pack he was looking for. It was practically brand new. Vegeta smoked when he was on Frieza's ship. It was a bad habit he picked up from Nappa and Raditz. Vegeta had his first cigarette when he was 13. Out in space there were no age limitations on anything. He had stopped when he first came to earth. He began again before Trunks was born, but he wasn't big on it like Dr. Briefs was. Bulma had told him to stop and that it was unhealthy but at this point he didn't give two shits. His nerves were shot to hell as it was. It was either smoke or drink the sorrow into the gutter. _

_** "Those things are not good for you my love." Emilie blurted out**_

_** "Yes I know mother but I can't help it. There's is so many things in life that wasn't good for me but I did it anyway. I smoked, drank, popped pills, killed, maimed and tortured. I became exactly what he wanted me to be." Vegeta said taking a long drag of his cigarette**_

_** "You are nothing like him!" The queen snarled**_

_** "I'm a monster mother, you should me ashamed of me. I have disappointed you. I have disgraced my people, my race and myself." **_

_** "* Growl* Will you stop it boy! Snap out of it! How many people can say there still alive after being in Frieza's army for 20 years?!?" His mother boomed**_

_** "Well there's me, Dr. Jon-Chi and Anna. Were the only ones left. There alive but I feel dead and cold everyday. I don't even know who I am anymore mother. Maybe I am nuts....I should of finished myself off along time ago." **_

_** "No need to talk like that. Don't you remember what I use to tell you about destiny?" Emilie quizzed**_

_** "*Sigh* Everybody has a destiny, make what you can of it because you only have one. What does it matter? My destiny was shot to hell by that freak! He took everything from me. Now look at me I'm talking to a fucking mirror!" Vegeta growled in annoyance **_

_** "Watch your mouth young man! I know your upset baby but really must you use such bad language?" **_

_** "This is insanity! It's official I'm a basket case! I've had enough! Your dead damn it, there's no fucking way your talking to me! I didn't bring you here!" Vegeta snapped bitterly**_

_** "No Ouji I order you to cut this nonsense!" Emilie ordered**_

_** "This is just a load of bullshit! My whole life is full of shit! I don't even know why I'm even alive! My whole life was built on a bed of lies, I am the heartless warrior I was built to be. My heart was ripped out of my chest and dyed black. Then it was put back and the darkness took away my innocence and sanity." The stony face warrior exclaimed**_

_** "STOP! JUST STOP! I've had enough Prince Vegeta! You are my son and I hate to see you suffer. I know what you've gone through. I've watched you all your life. Your stronger then this, let somebody help you. You can't do this alone....please let somebody in." The queen pleaded**_

_Vegeta just stood staring at his mother. Crystal tears rolled down her royal features. So many emotions were running throughout his head. Pain, sorrow, anger, frustration, confusion, and hate. He just wanted it all to go away. With one last drag of his cigarette Vegeta threw the bud in the garbage and with a sudden burst of energy he punched the mirror. **"Life's a bitch and then you die!" Vegeta screamed**. Shards of glass rained around the fiery princeling. He looked at his fist and noticed blood running down his knuckles. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom. He began to treat his own wounds. _

_ **"I don't need anybody...I will do everything on my own. I will keep my soul like a secret in my throat. I will allow nobody in. Nobody will ever experience what I have. I will forever be the cold warrior I was made to be. I don't deserve any other fate. My destiny was set and I had no say in it. I am a condemned soul."**_


	17. Chapter 26: The Cold And Darkness

_** The Cold And Darkness**_

_** Chapter 26**_

_**This chapter contain some curse words. If you can't handle it then please read no further . Enjoy my latest installment and please review. Have a nice day**_

__**The saiyan prince sat in the bed with both hands at his temples. All he felt was the pounding at his skull. He began to rub his temples in a circular motion but his efforts were ****not rewarded, so he gave up. Vegeta began to stand up when suddenly a familiar voice boomed through his skull making him dizzy.**

_"I thought I taught you better then that boy" The voice boomed_

_ "Y-Y....You didn't t...teach me an-....anything" Vegeta snarled back_

_ "Have respect for your mother brat!" ordered the familiar voice_

_ "Why the hell are you fucking talking to me! You've been dead for years, why now?!?" Vegeta said falling to his knees_

_ "You called me to you, that's why I'm here" _

_ "F...Father....why am....I going through this? The nightmares a..a...are getting worse..." Vegeta said softly _

_ "That's what me and your mother are trying to figure out. You called us to you. You asked for our help...What I don't understand my boy why ask for help from the dead?" The King wondered aloud_

_ "That's a stupid question father" The heir answered back_

_ "Enlighten me then my princeling" King Vegeta said in a lighter tone_

_ "I feel dead that's why. Answer me this Why weren't you there for me all the other times I asked for you and mother?"_

_ "You are not dead first of all and second of all we didn't come to you then because we didn't feel it was necessary" _

_ "So your telling me that my pleas for help from my dead parents fell on deaf ears. It took death and my subsequent insanity to bring you to me! I was being tour-_

_ "STOP! Calm down Prince Vegeta! I know what it sounds like but we couldn't help you there was nothing we could do for you." King Vegeta said with regret laced in his voice_

_ "Oh Gee it was just like that with Frieza wasn't it?!? You couldn't help me then and there was nothing you could do for me! You gave me away to that psychotic freak without a second thought! Pathetic excuse for a king no wonder your dead!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth_

_ "I will not tolerate you talking to me with such disrespect I am the Ki-_

_ "Yeah yeah the King of all Saiyans what the fuck ever father. You are no King! You were just a corpse filling a disintegrating throne! You were ruling a doomed race and you knew it but you did nothing! All you did was stand idly by while Frieza and his puppets had free reign of the kingdom! Instead of standing proud with your head up high you lowered yourself to that asshole! Are you happy King Vegeta? Are you happy with the way life turned out?" Vegeta steamed_

_ "You are treading on thin ice Vegeta! You better watch what your saying to me or I'll leave!" King Vegeta threatened _

_ "Then go ahead and leave I don't fucking need your pathetic ass! I've lived long enough without you what's the rest of my miserable life?!? I can give two shits, if you want to leave I ain't stopping you!" Vegeta yelled_

**Vegeta shook his head and let out a frustrated scream in hopes of silencing the dead king. His Ki danced around his shaky form as he placed is forehead on the carpeted floor of his bed room. Vegeta felt cold and defeated. He felt like he was under water trying to breath. Every breath he took seemed like it took forever to fill his aching lungs. The saiyan prince felt like he was drowning in his own despair. He became so dizzy and nauseous that he began to see colors clouding his vision. **

** His breathing became heavy and cold sweat dripped from his dark features. Vegeta let out another frustrated scream and pounded his fists in to the lush carpet. He felt a creeping chill take over his form as he shakily tried to stand. His legs were spaghetti. The princeling was back to were he started, unable to get up. He let out a deep snarl that would scare even the most hardened warrior. Shaking with rage he was able to get back to his feet but his body felt so heavy. Vegeta was exhausted by the efforts. **

_"I can't take this anymore. Why can't I die already, I'd be better off." Vegeta said falling back down to his knees_

_ "No baby you will not die. That's not what destiny has planned for you." Emilie answered back_

_ "Fuck destiny! I have no destiny mother so stop trying to fill my head with such shit! If destiny was standing before me I'd give it a nice swift kick in the ass!....I thought I got rid of you! Why are you talking to me again?!?" _

_ "Once again my son you keep calling me back. You keep asking for our help. Wh-_

_ "I don't want your help! Your both dead! I must really look insane now talking to nothing but fucking air! Somebody e-_

_ "Cut it out brat!" The King ordered_

_ "My king I don't think it's necessary to call him brat!" The Queen snapped_

_ "He's being disrespectful...Somebody has to put him in his place" King Vegeta blurted out_

_ "Nobody will ever put me in my place father!" The younger royal barked_

_ "Listen my princeling please. You must get help." Emilie pleaded_

_ "I already told you mother...I don't want any help" _

_ "Yes you do"_

_ "NO! Get out of my head! GET OUT! GET OUT! Your not real...There is n..no destiny f-f...f...for me...I am damned!"_

**The saiyan prince felt like he was going into shock. His world was spinning a thousand miles per hour. His head felt like an earthquake was constantly happening. Vegeta gripped his stomach in hope the pain would finally stop. His breathing now ragged, Vegeta felt darkness taking over his vision. Before the saiyan prince lost consciousness his blue haired wife came into view. She was just about to enter the room when darkness finally kidnapped his senses. **

** _"I just saw him on the floor Jon-Chi. He looked at me and them he passed out" Bulma explained_**

_** "Well is temperature is certainly elevated and so is his blood pressure. The poor boy is in serious condition. Did he say anything to you?" Dr. Jon-Chi said listening Vegeta's heart beat**_

_** "No....by the time I got to him he was face down on the floor. His body felt so cold, I...I t-t...thought h-h...he died" Bulma said with tears spilling down her cheeks**_

_** "Nah...it would take more to kill this stubborn brat. He's is definitely the queens offspring. Too damn stubborn for his own good."**_

_** "So...what do we do now?" **_

_** "Whatever is bugging him it's doing more harm then good. He's getting worse. If nobody can get through to him were going to lose the Vegeta we all know and love forever."**_

_** "He won't let anybody help him...We have to keep trying...W-W...W...I won't give up on him..." Bulma cried out**_

_** "We have to get him to talk...Even if it means he gets angry. He expects us to back down when he gets pissed, so the only solution is to keep at him until we tear down his walls." Jon-Chi added**_


	18. Chapter 27: Another Stay

_Another Stay_

_ Chapter 27_

**Jon-Chi began taking blood form the saiyan prince. He put a sample on some slides and put it under the microscope. The wise doctor did a double take, he had to look at the samples more then once to make sure his old eyes weren't deceiving him. Jon-Chi looked over in Bulma's direction and frowned slightly **_"This is going to be fun". The alien said to himself_

_ "Um...Bulma dear can you step this way for me. I have a discovery I must share with you" Jon-Chi said nervously_

_ "Is it a good one or a bad one?" Bulma inquired_

_ "I'm....not exactly....sure...but I think you should take a look for yourself."_

**Bulma stepped forward to look under the microscope, her eyes bugged out of head with what she saw. The blue haired princess licked her lips an took another look. The result was the same. She stepped back on put her now sweaty hands on Jon-Chi's shoulders**

_"It...It looks like...well...i-_

_ "Exactly. His saiyan DNA and the animal DNA are literally fighting with each other. There trying to either fight for control or fighting to balance each other out. Right now it's too early to tell, I'll have to take another sample later. But there's another piece to this puzzle and it's less pleasant." _

_ "And what would that be?" Bulma said with eyes under the microscope_

_ "Your experiment seemed to awaken a virus that laid dormant in Vegeta's fat reserves. You see little one when Vegeta was younger Frieza had his evil doctors inject the princeling with a deadly virus. The boy was sick for weeks with this virus when he finally got treatment." The alien doctor blurted out _

_ "W...Wh..what was the treatment?" Bulma stuttered_

_ "I don't know." _

_ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!!? WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?!?!?!?" Bulma screamed_

_ "Calm down Onna please. There's no need to lose your head over this. I don't know because I didn't treat him. When he was infected I was on another planet learning about new treatment options. By the time I returned he was on a mission of his own." Jon-Chi said defensively _

_ "Then what are we suppose to do?!? What treatment option should we use?!?" _

_ "When I draw more blood from him later I'll see what's best for him but right now you need to get a grip on yourself women and stop screeching at me" Jon-Chi said angrily _

_ "Uh...I-I...I'm sorry" Bulma said softly _

_ "It's okay. We both just lost our cool. The virus the boy has now was reawakened. I'm assuming Frieza didn't want his men to fully heal Vegeta but to make it dormant. What they didn't count on was the saiyan immune system. His body fat stored the virus and it never surfaced until recently." _

_ "He never told me about this." _

_ "Because the brat is so damn stubborn and adamant about hiding his past from you and his son" Jon-Chi said crossing his arms over his chest_

**Jon-Chi looked at Vegeta the hospital bed. His temperature was blazing like a wild fire and his breathing was uneven. Jon-Chi knew better then to put another breathing mask on the prince, he didn't want another repeat of last time. Instead he put thin tubes down the Vegeta's nose that lead to his lungs. His heart was beating steadily unlike earlier when he was taken off the floor**

**************Flashback*******************************

** _Bulma ran to her husband who was now on the floor face down. She began to shake him but was surprised to feel how cold he was. He was dripping sweat and shaking in her arms. She put her ear to his chest to heart his erratic heart beat. It was so prominent much to her surprise. Bulma shook her husband this time with more force until she was sure she saw his eyes open_**

_** "Vegeta? Are you okay? Talk to me please..." Bulma said worriedly**_

_"Let her help you" The late queen spoke_

_** "N....N-N....no ma...more...moth-...mother p..p...please....le-...leave me...a-a...alone" Vegeta stuttered**_

_** "Mother? Vegeta I'm not your mother...It's me Bulma" She said confused **_

_"Boy listen to your mother. You need the help" The older Vegeta said_

_** "G-G....go aw-....ay... fath-...father..I don't w-w...want your h-h...help" **_

_** "Vegeta snap out of it! I am not your parents! It's me damn it!" The blue haired scientist said frustrated**_

_"Listen brat! Stop being stubborn and listen to us already! Get help!" The King yelled_

_** "R-R-R....Rot I...i..in hell" Vegeta spat**_

_** "Who do you think your talking to?!?" Bulma screeched**_

_"You fucking disrespectful runt! If I was alive you would get such a beating...Your mother would have to scrap your little ass off the floor!" King Vegeta screeched_

_** "Do-...don't yy...yell at me...my h..h...head hurts!" The dazed prince exclaimed**_

__**Bulma looked at the saiyan lying in her lap. His eyes were glazed over and sort of gray looking. She was talking to him but he wasn't talking to her. Every time she said anything to him he acted like he was talking to his parents. It was almost as if she wasn't in the room. **

** Bulma gently placed her husbands head on the plush carpeting and ran to fins Jon-Chi. She ran as fast as she could to several locations around the compound. She look ed in the lab first, then she looked in the hospital. Jon-Chi was no where in sight. **_"If I were an alien where would I go?" Bulma thought to herself._** On a whim the scientist walked into the kitchen to find her mother and Jon-Chi in the middle if lunch. **

_"Oh that's so fascinating traveling through space for so many years" Bunny beamed_

_"There was plenty to do on my travels. I picked up a lot going planet to planet. So mu-_

_ "Dr. Jon-Chi I need you now!" Bulma interrupted_

_ "Bulma honey you know better then to be disrespectful." Bunny huffed out_

_ "Mother! I need him because Vegeta is in trouble!" _

_ "Vegeta oh dear!" Bunny exclaimed_

_ "Excuse me but I better check to see what's going on." _

**Jon-Chi excused himself from the table and followed Bulma upstairs he walked into the room and Vegeta was on the floor staring up at the ceiling talking to no one that the doctor couldn't see. **

** _"Son can you here me?" Jon-Chi kneeling down to the prince's level_**

_ "Honey please listen to us" Emilie pleaded_

_ **"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!" Vegeta snarled**_

_ **"What are you talking about boy?"**_

_** "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Vegeta screamed out**_

_ "Then get some help runt!" King Vegeta snarled_

_ **"It's me mon snap out of it! Who are you talking to?!?"**_

_ "Please baby you need help. For the sake of your sanity."_

_** "I DON'T CARE!!! I DON'T WANT HELP FROM THAT DAMN WOMEN OR THAT QUACK OF A DOCTOR!!! STOP NAGGING ME MOTHER!!!" The saiyan prince blurted out**_

_** "Okay boy now you have it ass backwards, I am not your mother." Jon-Chi said confused**_

_ "You are so lucky I'm dead Vegeta other wise it would be your hide" King Vegeta said angrily _

_ **"FUCK YOU!!!" Vegeta spat**_

_** "Now you see what I mean. He's talking to somebody, he isn't even responding to us. There's somebody he see's that we don't. It's gotta be his parents." said Bulma**_

_ **"But why would he be talking to his parents? There dead....unless he's delusional like the last time he has a high fever..." Jon-Chi said scratching his chin**_

_** "Maybe...I guess lets get him off the floor, he needs medical attention" Bulma said worriedly **_

_*******************End Of Flashback****************************_

_ "When he wakes up he has some explaining to do" Bulma said looking at her husband_

_ "I wouldn't rush him if I were you? He very unstable, who knows what he'll do when he does gain consciousness." Jon-Chi warned_


	19. Chapter 28: Still

_**Still**_

_** Chapter 28**_

___**"I see my little pet is still infected" Frieza sneered**_

___"I am...n-n..not your pet f...f-f...freak" Vegeta snarled_

_**"Aw...am I suppose you pity you my prince" The white lizard mocked**_

___"*Growl*....Leave...m-m...me alone" Vegeta said through clenched teeth_

_**"I told you monkey that you where mine for the rest of your miserable life. What where you thinking trying to escape? Do you think you really had a shot at a normal life?" The evil tyrant purred**_

___"My life is no longer yours to control! I am free...I do as I please...I no longer take orders from anyone!" said the saiyan prince with pride_

_**"What a bore! The freedom speech how touching, but your no where near free. You are still controlled and that you shall remain" **_

___"Never..."_

_**"Oh yes my princeling you are controlled by fear itself. You will forever hear my voice ringing in your head. I will always influence your sanity. I think I'm doing a hell of a job. Your precious whore already thinks your out of your mind" Frieza cackled**_

** Vegeta sat up suddenly in the hospital bed. The machines he was hooked to were going off like mad. The alarm was sounding loudly but Vegeta drowned it out. He looked around the room and was confused as to how he got there. He remembered being in his room but now he wasn't. **

** Ana and Jon-Chi ran from the opposite side of the building to see why the alarm in Vegeta's room was going off. When they ran in they saw the confused prince lying awake and staring at the ceiling.**

"Should I see if he still has a temperature Dr. Jon-Chi?" Ana quizzed

"Yes child but be careful. I don't know why he's awake and if he's in his right mind at this time. You remember the virus Frieza infected him with?"

"Um...you mean the geenip virus?" Ana question

"Exactly Onna. He has it again."

"Oh my that's awful. Okay I'll be cautious"

**Ana walked over to Vegeta with renewed caution. She grabbed the thermometer and looked at the saiyan prince. His faced was dripping with sweat and his breathing was heavy. Ana grabbed a towel and began wiping the sweat from his brow**

"You okay Vegeta?" Ana asked

_"I'm t-t...tired but...I-...I can't sleep" Vegeta admitted_

"Maybe I can find something to help you after you temperature is taken." The young beauty suggested

_"Ana...y-y-y...know b-b...better then to suggest sl...sleep aids"_

"That's not what I was suggesting. Jon-Chi is making you a medicine to help your immune system fight off the virus. If he finishes it and gives it to you then you can sleep."

_"Will it go away for good?"_

"That's what he is hoping for now open your mouth and don't talk for a couple of seconds."

**Ana inserted the thermometer in Vegeta's mouth. As soon as it beeped she removed it and looked at the temperature reading. When the nurse frowned the saiyan prince knew it didn't mean good news for him.**

"Well it's bed rest for you Vegeta. Your temp is through the roof."

_"Like that's anything new Onna" Vegeta responded_

"I hate seeing you in the hospital so much. You need help. Why won't you let anybody help you?"

_"Oh give me a fucking break not you too!! Are you all going to gang up on me?!?" Shouted Vegeta_

"We are not ganging up on you. Where just trying t-

_"Please don't say the h word. I'm so sick of everybody trying to intervene. I don't need a damn thing" Vegeta interrupted_

"Why can't you just except the fact that people care about you?!? Why must you always fight it?!?" Ana screamed

_ "For crying out loud don't start this caring bullshit!"_

"Is everything bullshit to you? Do you care at all?" Ana stated

_ "Onna you need to cool it and stop with these foolish questions. What I feel is of no concern to you. So if I were you I would keep my pretty little nose out of my business." Vegeta sneered_

" UG! Your impossible!" Ana said frustrated

_"HA!! You sound like the women!" The stubborn princeling laughed_


	20. Chapter 29: Drowning

_** You felt the coldness in my eyes, And it's something I'm not revealing, Though you got used to my disguise, You can't shake this awful feeling, It's the me that I let you know, Cause I'll never show I have my reasons, I hate to say that I told you so, But I told you so, There's blood on my hands , Like the blood in you, Some things can't be treated, So don't make me,don't make me, Be myself around you. Straight from you eyes it's burying, Beautiful so disfigured, This is the other side that you won't see, Just praying you don't remember, There's blood on my hand, Like the blood in you. Somethings can't be treated, So don't make me, don't make me, Be myself around you. **_

_** -The Used : Blood On My Hands**_

_**Disclaimer: Some mild cursing in this chapter so if you can't handle it don't read. Enjoy and please review thanks**_

_**Drowning **_

_** Chapter 29**_

__**AS quick as the laughs started they had ended. Vegeta was thrown into a coughing fit. Ana tried to sooth the prince but he pushed her away with as much force he could muster. The saiyan prince tried to breathe air into his aching lungs but every time he took a breathe in he would go into another coughing fit. Ana rushed to her ailing friend with a oxygen mask but that was soon swatted away. Vegeta curled up to his side and continued to cough. His eyes stung with unshed tears. His chest heaved and his lungs screamed. **

"Come on Vegeta fight it...you can do it" Ana said putting her hands under him to sit him up

"***Cough***"

"Here drink some water it'll help"

**The beautiful nurse managed to sit the princeling upright. She brought the cup of water to his lips. In seconds the cup was empty. Ana gently laid Vegeta back down in the bed and retrieved more water. When she returned Vegeta was lying there fully awake but the look in his eyes were different. On closer inspection his once black eyes were replaced by hunting orange eyes. With renewed caution Ana walked over to him and gently touched his damp face. Vegeta jerked slightly but once he blinked his eyes were the black Ana knew and loved. **

"C-c...can I h-h...have more water?" Vegeta stuttered suddenly

"Uh...?....yeah of course! Are you okay?"

"I-I think I'll live. W-

_**"Oh darn I was hoping you would be joining me in hell my pet monkey" Frieza pouted **_

__"Fuck you!!! Why won't you leave me alone!" Vegeta suddenly screamed out

_"I'm trying to help you dumb ass!" Ana screamed back not knowing Vegeta wasn't talking to her_

_**"You'll never be alone little no ouji, I'll make sure of that" The evil tyrant purred**_

__"NO!!! Your not talking to me! There's no way....

_**"Haven't we been through this dance before my dear pet."**_

__"STOP!!!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!" Vegeta said baring his fangs

_"Vegeta snap out of it it's me Ana. Who ever your talking to you have to fight it." Ana said shaking Vegeta with all her might _

_**"Your mine Prince Vegeta. I own you body spirit and soul. You'll never be free. You don't deserve to be free, you will forever be a slave. Happiness is for the weak." The girlish lizard cackled**_

__"No it ain't true! I'm am not some mindless drone in your sick game. I'm not a plaything...I-

**"Wake up my son...Once you open your eyes the talking will stop. Don't allow Frieza to win. This is what he wants, he wants you to lose your sanity so you could go back on the path you came. Don't listen to him. He doesn't own you" Emilie pleaded to her ailing son**

"Nobody owns me! I'm not a pet you feed and walk...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!" Vegeta screamed in agony

_**"Your all mine" Frieza said licking his lips**_

__**"Leave him alone Frieza! Your dead give my son some peace. You never owned him. You tried to break him but you couldn't his spirit and pride were too strong for you to penetrate. No matter what you did to him he remained strong. So go fuck yourself" The queen snarled**

_**"My, My aren't you the brave one Queen Emilie too bad that bravado earned you death you pathetic wench. You would have been a good whore on my ship. Anybody would of paid good money to fuck the last living female saiyan let alone the queen." **_

__**"*Growl*...."**

"No more!!! I can't take it anymore stop...!!! Both of you get out of my head...

**Emilie felt her sons pain. He was pleading for some normalcy in his life. The queen frowned as Frieza's laughs echoed throughout her son's aching head. She watched his grab at his hair and scream out as the blinding pain took over. **

** His ki danced wildly around his toned body. Ana tried to comfort him as best she could but the pain was too much. Vegeta continued to scream out in agony until his Super Saiyan power was summoned. Ana jumped on Vegeta as a last resort. She was now straddling his stomach trying to gain control of his convulsing body. **

** The Queen summoned power of her own. She held out her hands and released a shock to her son's brain. It was a perfect hit. The moment the shock hit Vegeta's brain his super saiyan power ceased and his ki danced it's last dance. When Ana looked at him he was back to normal. His hair was back to dark auburn and his eyes were once again black. **

** Ana took out her mini flashlight and flashed it in his eyes. She was rewarded by Vegeta turning his head away from the source of the blinding light. The petite nurse grabbed another wash clothe and placed it on his forehead. Vegeta's body shuddered from the cool contact on his fiery skin. Ana grabbed a syringe and began to fill it with some medicine that Jon-Chi had made for him. **

"This should bring your fever down soon. Jon-Chi just finished making it so I hope it works. Are you able to talk to me?" Ana said cautiously

"Y-Y...yes...A...are you o-o..okay?" Vegeta inquired

"I'm fine I might bruise a little but it's not your fault." Ana chirped

"Let m-m...me see" Vegeta said gruffly

"No it's not necessary I'll be alright. You on other hand are in no position to do anything." The nurse said putting her hands on her hips

"It wasn't a request Ana now let me see" The sweaty saiyan demanded

"Fine but I'll sh-

**Once Vegeta got a hold on Ana's arms he began to examine them. With a frown Vegeta touched a long bruise that he created. Her could see the bruise in the shape of his fingers going around her arm staining her gentle flesh. Suddenly Ana felt his hands get really warm and her bruises disappearing like magic. She was in complete aw. **

"You should be alright now." Vegeta spoke

"I didn't know you could do that...

"Neither did I. My mother us to be able to do that. She use to heal me when I was younger after a training lesson. I-I guess....that's where I got it from" The saiyan said awkwardly

"You need your strength now try to go to sleep. I gave you some medicine you should be feeling it soon. Jon-Chi will be here soon to check on you. "

"Great more drugs, no wonder I'm so fucked up in the head"

"Oh stop you are not fucked up in the head. Your not normal but your not fucked up either." Ana exclaimed

"Don't defend me women...My whole existence has been a fucked up one. I was damned the day I was born. My fate was sealed with the kiss of death, there was no alternative for me. I was meant to chock on my own darkness and I was meant to drown in my own level of hell.


	21. Chapter 30: Empty

_**I think of the worm that I've become, Left blind from the brightness of your halo, No one shines like you do, My filthy mouth and broken words, This small disease that leaves me crawling,crawling to you, Crawled underground for cover, Staying close to the dirt to keep from falling (from falling) from falling, Sold my life to bring the rain, Maybe to wash me clean, Sold my soul to stop the pain, Hoping you'd set me free, All your fear, All your shame, You know you can lay it all on me, You can lay it all on me, I took every chance to lash my tongue ,and you wore the scabs just like an angel, There's something about you, Horrible things that I have done, Seems this disease is slowly spreading, Start running. What would you do, I'd crawl for cover, Staying out of my mind to keep from dying, (dying) from dying, Sold my life to bring the rain, Maybe to wash me clean, Sold my soul to stop the pain, Hoping you'd set me free, All your fear, All your shame, You know you could lay it all on me (2x), Could you forget then what I said, And how I died inside my head, We're starting over not pretending that the past is dead, All the pain you feel you own, And those times I should have known, Don't keep it inside let it out and lay it all on me, Sold my life to bring the rain, Maybe to wash me clean, Sold my soul to stop the pain, Hoping you'd set me free, All your fear, All the pain, You know that you can lay it all on me, You can lay it all on me**_

**_ -The Used: Sold My Soul_ **

** _Empty_**

_** Chapter 30**_

__**Ana looked at her long time friend and comrade and shook her head, She wished he wasn't so hard on himself after so many years. There were times she wished he never helped her escape, then she would of always been with him. She knew once she escaped there was nobody left he could turn to. **

** To her Raditz and Nappa were as useless as a wet paper bag. Of course they wouldn't understand the torture the young prince was enduring on a regular basis. Vegeta was who he was, stubborn in every way. There wasn't a single soul other then her and Jon-Chi who could pick his brain. Frieza would beat him senseless on a regular just to break him. What he didn't realize was Vegeta was already crumbling inside. **

** The walls of Vegeta's sanity were cracking every moment with each blown he received. For every scream that was released from his mouth came another and harder hit. Ana remembered hearing many agonizing hollers bouncing off the walls of Frieza's ship. Some days the beatings were so severe Vegeta was already in shock by time he got to the infirmary. His eyes would be wide with pain and his breathing was more like gasps. His body would jerk and vibrate on the gurney. The stubborn saiyans blood would flow freely from the many wounds he received.**

** The tyrant and his henchman loved taking all advantages away from Vegeta. For most of his beatings he wore a Ki collar. It kept him from tapping into his powers rendering him helpless. The collar was an evil invention made on planet Neron. There it was used to keep prisoners form being able to over power guards in jail houses. Frieza paid a visit to this planet to see what it had to offer. The King and Queen were the first to meet with him and they were the first to parish. There he also meet some brilliant minds. Scientist and doctors were lined up to meet with the bully of the universe. Many of them were deemed useless and soon too met there demise. **

** All in all Frieza had met with over 50,000 egg heads that day. Only a quarter of them lived to breath another day. The final person in line was a female scientist. At first the lizard wasn't impressed. He was ready to kill her until she presented him with her invention. Shakily she handed him the remote and the collar. The one she handed him was an out dated version. She was working on a new one but she didn't have enough funds to continue with the project. **

** The disgusting creature grinned. This was a new development he couldn't wait to test out. So he took in his newest recruit. He promised her all the funding she needed for a newer model. He gave her a deadline of 3 months and if it wasn't done she too would breathe no more. **

** But as always with the freak promises are cheap and lies are expensive. When she had proved no longer useful she too met her demise. She left behind the one thing Vegeta grew to fear and hate. She left behind the one thing Frieza didn't hesitate to use on him. In fact he loved the invention. He made sure before she died all of his scientists and doctors knew all of the secrets of the damned invention. **

** Ana looked back at Vegeta who was staring out the window. It was raining out. It didn't rain too much in the city. But when it did Vegeta was usually sitting on the balcony embracing the wet weather. The young nurse knew he loved the rain. He especially liked thunder and lightning. Unlike Bulma the noise didn't scare him, it actually excited him. **

** In his own twisted sense rain thunder and lightning meant some type of freedom. Rain did what it wanted and nobody owned it. It started when it wanted to start and it stopped when it wanted it to stop. He loved the way the thunder and lightning danced in the horizon. Just seeing such serenity made him feel free from the past demons that continued to haunt him. Ana knew if he wasn't sick he would be standing out there until Bulma screamed for him to come inside. Of course he didn't listen to her, so she had no choice but to physically go out and get her husband. Ana smiled at the memory **_"At least he has some happiness in his life" _**Ana said to herself. **


	22. Chapter 31: Suddenly

**Suddenly**

**Chapter 31 **

**Vegeta closed his eyes and continue to enjoy the falling rain. He so badly wanted to be outside but he stayed put in the bed. With his head pounding like a drum, he eventually fell into an uneasy slumber. **

**With a food tray in hand Bulma walked into the hospital room. She approached her husband's bed and smiled slightly. The blue haired genius put the tray down and began stroking his hair. Bulma knew with happiness come its best friend fear. Jon-Chi and her agreed to try a new medication on Vegeta but they didn't know what it was going to do to him. The last time was terrible. All she could think about was him eating a single waffle and claiming he was full. Shaking the thought out of her head Bulma went to pick up the new medication. **

**Ana on the other hand was upset about the elder doctor's decision. Things didn't quite go according to plan last time so what made him think this tie would be better. Ana stared down at the saiyan prince. She began taking his vitals. His temperature was back to normal. As Ana began moving around his bed a tired, gruff voice spoke up**

**"When can I go home?"**

**"Oh! You scared me…Um…you can go home as soon as Jon-Chi says so"**

**"And what if I want to go home now?" said Vegeta **

**"You are not cleared yet so stay put for a while longer" Ana said sternly **

**"Growl…I'm behind on my training women! I CAN'T TRAIN IN A HOSPITAL BED!" Vegeta yelled**

**"And what do you want me to do about it you stubborn ass?" The young nurse yelled back**

**"Let me go home what else…"**

**"You can just forget about it! Now shut up and lay down or i-**

**"You'll do what" Vegeta sneered**

**Ana looked at the saiyan prince with wide eyes as he pinned her against the wall. She began to think of prayers to say in her head. Then the unexpected happened. He was actually laughing. He wasn't trying to hurt her all along. This only infuriated her even more. **

**"You Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans are a complete asshole…! I just want to choke your sorry hide Ug! Your even more insane then ever…"**

**"Is that right onna…as the earthlings say I've never claimed to be normal **

**"i-i...know. I hate when you toy with me it's not funny!" **

**Vegeta began laughing again as Ana crossed her arms angrily. Every time Vegeta glanced at her angry form he laughed harder. All she could do was stare at him in disbelief. The saiyan prince continued to laugh until he was thrown into a coughing fit. With pain filling his lungs he grabbed his ribs and hit the floor knees first. Ana grabbed water and tried to hand it to him but he knocked the cup from her hands and continued to cough. **

**"I-I-I...c-c...c-can't breathe" Vegeta managed to wheeze out**

**"What can i do? I tried to give you water but you knocked it out of my hand you idiot! I have to find Jon-Chi...please don't move anywhere"**

**Ana got up from the floor and in full sprint ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Without words she grabbed the old doctors hand and dragged him into the hospital room. **

**"Child what happen?" Jon-Chi asked Ana**

**"That's the thing I don't know he was fine a minute ago then all the sudden he began coughing his brains out" Ana explained quickly**

**"Vegeta if you can talk tell me what's wrong!" **

**Gasping the saiyan prince managed to look up at the wise doctor. Vegetas face was all red from the coughing and his eyes were watery and stinging from the lack of air. He wanted to tell his doctor that he felt like he was drowning. He was unable to get air into his lungs. Nausea began to build in the pit of his stomach. The sick saiyan began to retch and cough. With sweat pouring from his brow Vegeta vomited until there was nothing left. **

**"N-N...Need Air...d-d-d-d...I...m...d-dr-rowing" Vegeta sputtered out **

**"Let me listen to your lungs child relax for a minute" **

**Jon-Chi grabbed his stethoscope and listened. The princelings lungs were filling with fluid at a rapid rate. Vegeta was right he was drowning on the inside. Without warning Jon-Chi picked up the ailing prince and put him in bed while he grabbed necessary tools. Without time to spare he asked Ana to disinfect the area as he prepared his tools. Quickly he stuck a large needle attached to a tube into Vegeta. Ana sighed in relief when the fluid started to drain. It had took almost three hours to fully drain the fluid. Jon-Chi could see dramatic improvement in his breathing. **

**"He fell asleep doctor know what?" Ana asked**

**"I have to give him stronger antibiotics the pneumonia hasn't fully gone away, so we have to keep on eye on him overnight. I'll start the first half child you need to eat your pale as a sheet."**

**"I was scared." **

**"I know Onna now go"**

"**Okay but if you need me don't hesitate to call me."**

"**I'll let you know my dear one." Jon-Chi said to Ana**


	23. Chapter 32: Home

**Home**

**Chapter 32**

**He was finally happy he was able to go home. He was tired of seeing the four walls of the sterile room he had been in for what seemed like centuries.**

**The weather outside his bedroom window was favorable only to the saiyan prince. The rain came down in buckets and the lightning was continuously lighting up the horizon, but Vegeta didn't care all he wanted to do was go out in it.**

**As he dressed in something other than a hospital gown he noticed his regular clothes didn't quite fit his muscular frame like they should. With a grunt the semi dressed saiyan walked into the bathroom and stared at the tiny box looking contraption on the floor. With renewed caution Vegeta stepped on the scale and was surprised at the number flashing before his dark eyes. He had gone from a healthy 245 pounds to a sickly 230. This of course didn't sit too well with him. With one burst of anger the annoyed prince picked up the scale and threw it into the bathroom mirror. With glass dancing around him Vegeta lightly shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.**

**Frustration set in as he tried on several outfits but none fit properly. Vegeta settled on a pair of black drawstring sweat pants and a white tank top.**

**He glanced at the clock and sighed he knew what it was time for and he was sick of it. He knew that Bulma will eventually come after him with medicine so he sat on the edge of the bed anxiously waiting. His pulse quickened as he heard footsteps leading to his door. To his surprise it wasn't Bulma, it was her annoying brain dead mother.**

_"__Hello there sunshine how are you today?" Bunny said happily _

_"__I've been better" Vegeta answered _

_"__Oh don't worry you'll be okay soon. In case you're wondering Bulma went out shopping she'll be home soon."_

_"__Go figure she'll go shopping…that women practically lives at the freakin mall"_

_"__You are so funny veggie chan. Now down to business Jon-Chi had requested your temperature and then I'll give you your medicine."_

_"__Well you can tell him to kiss my ass. And I'm not crazy I don't want anything your about to give me so get the hell out of my room and leave me alone" Vegeta said angrily_

_"__WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN!" Bunny screamed_

_"__*GROWL* Stop your screeching women and do as your told! GET OUT AND STOP PESTERING ME!" _

_"__I know you never had anybody help you in your life but it's time for you to accept people into your life Vegeta. Stop living as if you're alone in the world." Dr. Briefs suddenly cut in_

_"__My life is none of your business or anybody else's. Why does everybody insist on pestering me! Just leave me alone and stop treating me like I belong in a padded cell with nothing but a straight jacket and the demons in my head keeping me company!" Vegeta screamed out _

_"__My boy relax were not treating you like your crazy were looking out for you, calm down for a minute." The wise scientist said_

_"__All of you earthlings think I'm insane. Just look at that container of medicine for example. You expect me to take a couple of happy pills and everything will be alright… You think I'm going to hurt myself or somebody that's why you dyeing to shove pills down my throat. _

_"__Veggie please…_

_"__VEGGIE NOTHING! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I DON'T WANT HELP…I'M NOT CRAZY!"_

"_Boy you need to cool your jets…you need help and you need to accept that, something has you going banana's! One minute your okay next minute you hear Frieza it's not normal" Jon-Chi spoke up _

"_And somehow that's my fault? Suddenly I'm off my fucking rocker! I would be fine right now if it weren't for that blasted women's experiment!" The saiyan prince said frustrated_

"_That's why we need to figure out what's going on with you mon, and we need to control your transformations… no-_

"_THIS IS UTTERLY RIDICULOUS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE! I don't want any medication I'm not a crazy person!" Vegeta said punching the wall_

"_Listen my boy you need to gain control of yourself but without medication you can't function you're going to go insane" Dr. Briefs pleaded_

"_**You should listen to everybody Vegeta, you are insane…you are my little monster I created every inch of you. You can never escape from me, we are one" Frieza said licking his lips contently **_

"_Who the fuck asked you to join in on a conversation?"_

"_**I invited myself my dear princeling. What did you think that there was a party in your head and nobody's invited? I'm the party in your head day in and day out. Even when you sleep at night I'm with you" Frieza sneered**_

"_To hell you are…get out of my head you freak! I don't need you talking to me! You make me sick just listening to your girlish voice…no leave me the fuck alone!" _

_**Everybody in the room was floored at the sudden change in Vegeta's behavior. One minute he was screaming and yelling at them the next he was down on his knees on the floor with the most pained expression written all over his face. Sweat poured down his face, and his head felt heavy almost like an anvil. **_

_**The pain he was experiencing was like no other. It felt like somebody was trying to split his head in half. Vegeta felt his vision becoming hazy by the minute. Every time he tried to look up at the faces surrounding him they were like a bunch of blurs. The saiyan prince tried hard to focus but he was unable to get pass the pain and the ringing in his ears. **_

"_**What's the matter my prince can't take a little pain" Frieza cackled **_

"_Screw you Frieza!" Vegeta managed to ground out _

**Jon-Chi kneeled down to Vegeta's level and grabbed him off the floor. The wise physician looked into the ailing prince's eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. Sweat poured like buckets down his entire body. His body shook and vibrated uncontrollably. **

"**Oh this is rich; to see the mighty saiyan prince fall…I so love every minute of it! No matter what you do brat you can't get rid of me, you are mine to control forever!"**

******What will happen to Vegeta next? Will he ever be able to shake Frieza from his mind? Or is he destined to be controlled? Is there anybody that can get through to him? Stay tuned and find out….As always suggestions are welcome please review and thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed my story*******


	24. Chapter 33: The Voice

**The Voice**

**Chapter 33**

**Jon-Chi couldn't believe Vegeta's behavior. Every time somebody spoke to him he lashed out. The wise doctor knew the saiyan prince needed help, but he was too stubborn and pig headed to accept it. **

** The room buzzed with nervous tension; of course it didn't remain that way for long. The silence was broken when Vegeta began to cackle wildly. The only thing everybody could stare at was the insane grin and the cold heartless eyes that the saiyan displayed. **

** Dr. Briefs stepped forward with his hand stretched out. He went to touch his son-in-law until Vegeta let out a ragged terrified scream. His screams echoed heavily around the compound. Jon-Chi quickly grabbed him before he hit the floor.**

_"What's the matter son are you okay?" Jon-chi asked the ailing prince_

_ "I'm not okay!" Vegeta snapped bitterly _

_ "Then what's going on? Are you going to tell me?" Jon-Chi demanded_

_**"What is it that you want to know fool? Don't think for one second that I didn't know my pet monkey helped you escape!" **_

** Jon-Chi suddenly felt numbness take over his body. The person he felt in his hands was in fact Vegeta but the voice didn't sound like him. It was the voice of the long dead tyrant. Somehow he was using Vegeta to communicate with him. **

** "**_**What's the matter my dear doctor did the cat catch your tongue? No need to adjust your hearing aid because your hearing right! I'M BACK AND STRONGER THEN EVER! Your dear little monkey couldn't fight me any longer. He belongs to me!" Frieza bellowed out **_

__**A wicked nightmarish grin slowly stretched across Vegeta's face, his eyes gleaming madly as power crackled around his small frame. **

_**"Now I shall destroy this pathetic mud ball and take my rightful place as ruler of the galaxy!" Frieza barked with sick laughter **_

_"How is this possible? Your dead…there's no way in hell….How?" Jon-Chi stammered_

_**"I waited and bided my time. My favorite pet's mind was too strong until now. Once he got ill, his mind was fair game. Now he's gone forever."**_

___"Impossible you will not control him forever. I will see that you don't even if I have to die" Jon-Chi said bravely _

_**"Then so be it!" Frieza threatened **_

__**The elder doctor took a battle stance ready to fight but oddly enough Vegeta did not. On closer inspection a dreary exhausted expression took over the prince's features. Vegeta's breathes were coming in fast and labored as his limbs shook and his chest heaved. **

_"Vegeta is that you? Talk to me my boy…are you okay?" Jon-Chi panicked _

_ "I…..I….d-d…don't know…The room keeps….keeps s-s…s-s-s…spinning….I-I…c-c-can't focus" Vegeta said wobbling dizzily toward his bed_

**Vegeta bit down a moan as Jon-Chi helped him to his bed. Jon-Chi was scared for his long time friend. He was at a loss as to what to do. The alien ordered everybody out of the room as he helped the unsteady prince to bed. **

_"Son tell me what's going on?"_

_ "He's in me s-…s-s…somehow, I don't know how but I can tell you I feel like shit. Vegeta said faintly _

_ "Do you remember anything?"_

_ No I don't. I just remember one minute I was pissed to no end and the next I'm practically throwing up my innards in front of everybody."_

**Vegeta's face lacked of color and his eyes were dark and ghostly. The prince moaned in misery as he tried to lie down. Wave after wave of excruciating agony ripped through his cranium**

_"I just wanna sleep" Vegeta moaned_

_ "I see that. The question is will you be able to?" Jon-Chi quizzed_

_ "I don't know" Vegeta answered back_

**Jon-Chi continued to ramble on and on but Vegeta heard none of it. With pain ringing through his head Vegeta managed to fall into a deep sleep. Jon-Chi only realized this when he was no longer getting any responses from him. To be sure he was asleep Jon-Chi shook Vegeta and got nothing but a grimace and a slight moan. **


	25. Chapter 34: Why?

_**Why?**_

_**Chapter 34**_

**By morning the watch over Vegeta had stopped. He was in such a deep sleep no one knew when he would stir. Bulma on the other hand never left his side; she slept by him all night every time he moved she woke up to make sure he was alright. Bulma couldn't recall the last time her husband actually slept through the entire night. It was such a rarity, on most occasions he was asleep no more then 5-6 hours then he was up to deal with the day.**

**Her curious nature getting the better of her she began to touch his forehead then his neck; he was extremely hot to the touch. Sweat was pouring off his body and he shivered slightly but somehow he was still knocked out cold. She kissed his sweaty forehead and rolled out the bed gently, she walked into the bathroom and got a washcloth soaked it in water and put it on his forehead this earned her a moan from Vegeta.**

"_Vegeta?...Are you alright?" Bulma whispered in his ear_

**Bulma adjusted the wash cloth as she was doing so Vegeta open his eyes and moaned slightly. The scientist looked at him and smiled slightly **

"_Hey sleepy head" _

" _Wha-…?..."_

"_You've been asleep for quite some time. I'm worried about you." _

"_I'm…tired"___**Vegeta responded half asleep**

"_I see that but I need to give you some medicine your fever is out of control" _

"_I-I…d-d…don't care__**" **_**Vegeta shivered**

**Bulma stared at him with a bit of shock mixed with concern. He's not fighting her what so ever it made her wonder. For once the mighty prince of saiyans was out for the count. **

"_How do you wanna take it?"_

"_Doesn't it fucking matter?" _**Vegeta snarled**

"_Oh there you go! I'm trying to help you, you pain in the royal ass!" _**Bulma yelled**

"_Just get it over with already! I don't have the patience to deal with your shit so just do what you gotta do and be on your way!" _**He said baring his fangs**

"_What has gotten in to you?" _**Bulma screeched **

"_**Why nothing my dear whore" Frieza spoke **_

**Bulma felt like her blood froze. She saw her husband but heard a monster. She felt paralyzed and powerless. She wanted her husband back it didn't matter to her that he was sick but when she heard the tyrant's voice it sent fear throughout her entire being. **

"_Um…Geta it's me p-p…please I know you're in there. You gotta fight" _**Bulma pleaded**

"_**It feels so good to be back. The glorious power of the legendary tastes real good. I see why he couldn't wait to have it just like I couldn't wait to have him." Frieza said licking his lips**_

"_WH-…you….?"_

"_**Hum…It seems my princeling has yet to tell you anything about his life. I keep saying he's all mine. I really hope you don't think that you're his only…tsk…tsk…tsk…His innocence belongs to me"**_

**Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vegeta has never mentioned anything like this. She was disgusted now more than ever. The evil was too much for her to take she fell to her knees and began to cry. Never in her life could she imagine somebody going through the deep depths of hell and surviving against all odds. **

"_How could you do something like that to somebody?" _**Bulma cried out**

"_**I wanted to break that monkey. No matter what I did to him he just took it. But I loved the challenge. Do you know what he feels like inside?"**_

"_You can never break him. That's why you had to violate him because there was nothing else you could do to him. I just can't believe evil scum like you exists" _**Bulma spat**

"_**Believe it my love" Frieza purred**_

"_Don't you ever call me that again!" _

**Bulma ran to the bed and grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and shook him as hard as she could. She felt him shiver and heard him moan. When she looked at his face he looked like he wanted to throw up. Before the blue haired princess could speak Vegeta pushed her away and ran into the bathroom. The door was slammed so hard she felt the floor vibrate. She stood by the door and listened to him puking his brains out. **

**More tears ran down her face all she could hear running through her head was Frieza's words. She began to sob uncontrollably, her tears flowed down her face like a river. The pain she felt in her heart was more then she could bear. **

"_Are you okay in there?"_

"_Na…Na…No…_

"_C-C can I come in?" _**Bulma said with caution**

" _*Sigh* (Hurls)"_

**Without another question she walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around him. There he sat with his forehead against the bowl trying to take in calming breaths. Every time he took a breath the wave of nausea seemed to subside but the ever present headache didn't let up. Bulma grabbed both sides of his face and brought her forehead to his. When she listened closely she could hear that he was struggling to breath his breathes were coming in shallow. **

"_Lie down Vegeta"_

**Vegeta shook his head. When he tried to speak no words came out he didn't have the strength to utter a word.**

"_Let's get you to bed then. I'll go get Jon-Chi and Ana, you're going to be okay please I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you now."_

**The sickly saiyan looked at Bulma with confusion. He knew she was worried about him but he didn't know she was beginning to break down. With the strength he had left he managed to get off the floor and opened the door before falling to his knees. He didn't give up he managed to get off the floor again and reached the bed before his body gave out again. **

"_Do you want the blanket?" _**Bulma asked **

**While grabbing for it she looked at him and saw he was now gasping for breath she jumped into the bed and started listening to his lungs they sounded like they were full of fluid. As quick as she could she got Jon-Chi and Ana from her reconstructed lab. **

"_Ana go get me the oxygen" _**Jon-Chi ordered**

"_Got it! His fever is 104.2 Doctor." Ana said putting the mask on Vegeta's face _

"_I need the antibiotics child"_

"_He keeps shaking the mask off his face" _**Ana said frustrated**

"_Then you're just gonna havta hold it on, he needs the air so he's got no choice in the matter" _**The wise doctor said while injecting the prince with the antibiotics **

**Ana felt Vegeta starting to panic when she held the mask on his face. He kept trying to push her off of him but he couldn't. Ana was forced to push down on the mask she hated doing this to him but she couldn't see any other alternative.**

"_Stop your alright it's me I'm not hurting you stop fighting me and take in some deep breathes. In through your nose and out of your mouth" _**She said gently **

**To her surprise he responded and began to take in deep breathes. When he stopped he began to panic again. Ana continued to tell him the breathing exercises until he developed a rhythm. **

"_You're doing good just keep it up" _**Ana encouraged**

**Ana let go of the mask as soon as she was sure he wouldn't panic. She sighed in relief when he began to doze off. At first he was fighting to stay awake but the medicine was taking its course.**


	26. Chapter 35: Dreams And Nightmares

_**Dreams and Nightmares**_

_**Chapter 35**_

_**************Dream sequence*******************_

_*__The smell of stale blood permeated around the ship. Ghost screams echoed off the walls and ceilings. The sound of bodies hitting the floor as his latest victims tried to run in vain. Lights flickering on and off because nobody has changed the light bulbs in quite some time. _

_Cold clammy hands wrapping around your throat. His girlish voice whispering nightmarish things in your ear. His tail wrapping around your waist to keep you from struggling. His nasty boney white fingers touching pure white unstained armor. He continues to caress as if he actually gave a damn. Hands getting way too low for comfort, Him not getting the reaction he wants so he results to pulling a silky brown tail until he's rewarded a scream or yelp._

_He licks his lips in anticipation but don't mistake it for satisfaction. Nothing could satisfy Frieza, His appetite is insatiable. The mistake everybody makes is begging him for mercy of course he doesn't know the meaning of the word. _

_He easily breaks the once pristine armor and rips away the blue cloth separating skin to skin contact. He begins to whisper again while touching newly scared skin. Again he licks his lips and starts licking sweat soaked skin. _

"_**What's wrong princeling? No need to be nervous, I know what I'm doing just relax" Frieza purred**_

"Let me go!" Young Vegeta demanded

"_**Or what dare I ask?" He said tightening his hold**_

"I will become the legendary I will destroy you!" Vegeta threatened

"_**Aren't you tired of that old pathetic tale? Come on now read the writing on the walls brat your father lied to you. He's been lying to you since the day you were born; and you're the fool that believes in a ghost tale." The lizard mocked**_

"It's not a ghost tale! It's real!"

"_**Pathetic monkey! Shut up your race is ashes in the wind. You have nothing left; you're just an abandoned toy nobody wants but me." Frieza snarled in Vegeta's ear**_

"I don't return the same feelings! I hate you with every fiber in my battered body!" The naked prince screamed

"_**Hmmm…scream some more my prince" He said pressing himself into Vegeta's back**_

"I won't" Vegeta whispered

"_**Oh how disappointing how do you expect to satisfy anybody if you don't do as your told?" **_

Vegeta was unable to answer as Frieza bared his teeth and sunk them into his shoulder. The young prince yelped out in pain as his newly stitched wound was reopened. The blood flowed freely and the evil tyrant sucked greedily. Vegeta felt Frieza's growing anticipation in his back. He gulped and closed his eyes oh how he wished he wasn't living right now. He was once again powerless do to the ki collar around his neck.

"_**Are you ready my love?" He said with excitement **_

**Vegeta woke up suddenly bumping heads with Ana as he sat up quickly. Ana and the prince saw stars and stripes and flashing lights. When everything settled Ana looked at the stunned prince. Cold sweat poured off his body. The nurse sat next to him only to realize the sheets were soaked in sweat as well. She brought her hand up and touched his burning skin. Vegeta on the other hand jumped out of the bed with renewed quickness and took to a battle stance. **

"_Wait Vegeta it's me! You don't wanna fight me!" Ana shouted_

"_**Shut up coward! When I'm done with you you'll never speak my name again!"**_

"_No please look at me Vegeta stand down!" Ana pleaded_

"_**Sniveling worm don't you ever tell me what to do! I will turn you in to ashes and grind you in to dust!" Said the delusional prince**_

"_Damn it listen to me I'm not Frieza!"_

**None of her words got through to him. He really saw Frieza standing before him. Ana didn't know what to do if she tried to fight him he would kill her in a matter of seconds she knew she didn't stand a chance.**

**Her worst nightmare was being realized when he started powering up. In seconds his hair flickered brown then to blonde. Capsule Corp began to shake violently. Ana swallowed the knot in her throat and threw herself onto the angry prince. Her efforts failed her Vegeta grabbed her round her throat and pinned her against the wall. His power crackled around him like a whip the foundation began to crack and weaken. **

**Ana felt her air supply running out. Her finger tips began to go numb then her arms, toes, and legs. Her lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen and her brain felt like it was gonna leak out of her head. Every time she tried to take a breath he squeezed harder like a snake suffocating it's pray. She was running out of options and air fast. Vegeta began to power up even more until he ascended .Tears began to come down like a flood.**

"_Geta p-p…please…l…et me g-g…go" Ana pleaded _

"_**There will be no mercy for you. If there is a god so help me when I'm done with you!"**_

"_Your s…so m-m-m…_

"_**Enough of your senseless dribble I will not stand for it any longer!"**_

**Ana felt his death grip loosen up completely. She struggled to take air into her aching lungs. She started to feel her limbs again. Her celebration was cut short when she looked up Vegeta was prepared to blast her into oblivion. The look on his face was one of a cold blooded killer. **

"_Vegeta stop! You don't havta do this all you havta do is listen to me. I'm not who you think I am. It's Ana search through your senses, search your feelings please.." Ana pleaded _

"_**I feel nothing for you! All I want to do is wipe your disgusting kind off this planet and away from me…You will no longer torment me once you're disposed of." Vegeta snarled**_

**Vegeta began forming a ki ball in his hand. Ana knew he had all the intent to kill but he was too far gone to realize what he was doing. She had never been afraid of the prince up until now. She had known him for so long but today she didn't know him at all. **

"_Snap out of it! Nobody is going to hurt you! Stop, power down!" Ana said getting to her feet_

"_**Fuck You! You've been using me like a puppet if you said dance I danced. If you said kill I killed and for what?"**_

"_I'm sorry for everything that happen to you, you have no idea. I wanted to be there for you all the time but you wouldn't let me. Then you got the idea of setting me free remember. Tell me you remember! I dare you to call me a liar Prince Vegeta!" Ana shouted in Vegeta's face_

"_**Get out of my face you freak!" Vegeta growled dangerously **_

"I will not, not until you realize I'm not Frieza!" Ana snarled

**The crazed Prince had had enough. He was past his boiling point. He formed his ki ball again but didn't hesitate to throw it this time. Ana let out a scream and made an attempt to block it but the blast never hit her. When she opened her eyes Trunks was in front of her. He had taken his father's deadly blast like it was nothing**_**. **_

"Dad Are you crazy?" The demi saiyan screeched

**Vegeta looked at his son with utter confusion. He looked at his surroundings and gave the cold murderous look to his son. Ana feared for the young one's life. Ana was aware of his strength but she also knew Vegeta could take him to the cleaners in a heartbeat.**

"_**I am not your dad you waste of life! Don't you ever call me dad!"**_

"You really have lost your mind. Wake up were family!"

"_**To hell we are!"**_

"Look At me! I carry your proud lineage. The royal bloodline flows through my veins. Look at me dad!" Trunks demanded

"_***Growl*"**_

"_Listen to him Vegeta search through your senses it'll help you get through this. Don't let Frieza win break away from his control!" Ana said grabbing hold of Vegeta's shoulders_

**Ana stared into Vegeta's eyes they went from emerald to black and his hair went from blonde to black. Ana kept staring still holding his shoulder's she felt his muscles relax. His eyes started turning grey and he started losing his balance. Ana led Vegeta to the wall were he slid down into a sitting position. Trunks sat down next to his father worriedly. **

"Dad?...It's me. Are you ok?" Trunks asked

"_Hey answer me. It's okay you're going to be ok." Ana spoke softly_

"If you're listening I got an A on my math test. I showed it to mom already."

"_Look at me Vegeta please." Ana begged_

"_**Where a-a…am I?" Vegeta finally spoke**_

"Um…you're in you and mom's room. What's going on with you? You know you almost killed Ana? Have you lost your mind?" Trunks screamed

"_**Watch your mouth boy!" Vegeta threatened **_

"Or what? Are you gonna kill me?"

"_***Growl…Don't test me I'm not in a good mood" **_

"How is it you can allow someone who's dead to control you? You never let anybody control you. What gives?" Trunks blurted out without thinking

"_Trunks stop!" Ana snarled_

"Oh please you don't scare me."

"_**Knock it off!" The saiyan prince spoke while getting up**_

"You don't scare me either, I bet you can't even stay standing."

"_**I'm warning you cut the shit before you end up visiting the infirmary!"**_

**Trunks looked at his father and knew he wasn't in any shape to carry out his threats. Trunks sensed he was weak. Trunks could sense something wasn't right half of his father's power level was gone. When Vegeta wasn't himself the young saiyan sensed a dark power within the older saiyan. The demi-saiyan looked at his father again and frowned he was pale and sweaty. His eyes never changed back to black they stayed grey which wasn't a good sign to see. **

**Ana too was studying the stubborn prince. She could see him trying regulate his breathing with exercises. Clothes dripped in cold sweat. She hoped Jon-Chi could find an antidote for the Mein Virus (a.k.a Geenip Virus) soon she was worried that his body wouldn't be able to take much more. And the worst of it all Frieza is making his presence known within the prince making him unstable. **

**Vegeta sensed all eyes on him. He sat back down on the carpeted floor and groaned slightly. He brought his hands up to his eyes and began rubbing them and let out a long sigh. He brought his hands up to the sides of his temples and began to massage them in hopes of calming the never ending headache but it didn't help. With his hands still around his head he looked down and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. Vegeta could feel his ears ringing they've been ringing for a couple of days now at times even his ears hurt too, today was one of them days. **


	27. Chapter 36:Unable

_**Unable **_

_**Chapter 36**_

The pain was too much for Vegeta to bear that night. He was given medicine but he refused pain killers because of everything he associated with them. His ears were pounding with no relief; the constant ringing was driving him mad. His entire body was screaming for him to sleep as much as he tried he couldn't. The ill saiyan looked at his sleeping mate and growled slightly he wanted to sleep so badly but instead he lied in the bed staring at the ceiling. With frustration he got out of bed and started roaming the halls of Capsule Corp.

Dizziness over took the prince. His vision began to blur and his body began to tremble. Stubbornly he tried to continue to walk but his legs gave out. Sweat poured from his brow and onto the carpeted hall way.

"_For fucks sake!" Vegeta snarled_

"_**What's the matter my son?" The queen asked**_

"_NO! NOT AGAIN! There's no way! Why? Why are you talking to me?" _

"_**It's difficult to watch you struggling my princeling. Why aren't you getting help?"**_

"_For the last time let me make myself clear I do not need any help! There's nothing wrong with me I'm fine!" _

"_**Many unstable people say there fine when in actuality there not" Emily stated**_

"_Now all the sudden I'm unstable how fucking peachy mother." Vegeta said rolling his eyes_

"_**Get some help if you don't you're gonna hurt yourself or worse somebody else. Look what you've done to Ana."**_

"I bet he enjoyed his handy work didn't you my dear slave?" Frieza purred

"_I'm not your slave!" Vegeta cried out_

"Look at you on your knees like a good little whore like mother like son." Frieza sneered

"_**Enough of that! You will not control him much longer he's gonna rid you of his memory forever!"**_

"Beautiful speech but such wasted words. I'm not going anywhere he's all mine right Vegeta?" The pale tyrant said licking his lips

"_Stop no more!" _

"Tell your mother how much of a whore you were. Hmmm...You tasted so good, so pure, oh so innocent it should have been a crime to take such beauty. You were so tig-…

"_Enough! I can't take it anymore!"_

Frieza threw his head back and cackled wildly. His laugh echoed throughout Vegeta's head causing the prince to scream out in pain. Blood began to trickle from his nose and ears. He started to feel darkness take over his senses he fought it. He didn't want to pass out. Frieza continued to cackle louder and louder. The pounding intensified and the pain was at an all-time high.

The hurt saiyan began to power up but he didn't realize it. Blackness continued to rob his senses. He shook his head and continued to power up.

"Yes keep going your power tastes so good. But don't you wanna become stronger my princeling?"

"_**Yes master I do." Vegeta said blankly**_

"Let's start training your way behind."

"_**But of course" He said bowing**_

Vegeta made his way out the back door. His feet touch the cool wet grass. He could feel the cool crisp autumn air around him. Slowly he reached the gravity chamber and punched in his security code. The door hissed as it opened. Vegeta went inside and the door hissed closed. He went over to the control panel and ripped it open. He began ripping away at the surveillance equipment. Wires sizzled and snapped.

"Good job now start up the gravity and train to be the strongest. You are the prince of all saiyans, you're a killing machine you are all mine."

"**Yes sir."**

Vegeta started up the gravity and began training at first the gravity was on low but then after a while Vegeta kept turning it up to unbearable levels.

Bulma rolled over in the bed and noticed his side was cold. It was obvious to her that he hasn't been in the bed for hours. The blue haired scientist started getting worried. She got out of bed and grabbed for her robe. She looked in every place she could think of but he wasn't there. On a whim she checked his old room. He hasn't slept in it for years but she kept it in case he wanted to use it.

"_**If I was Vegeta where would I go?" Bulma said to herself**_

She continued to look around. She opened Trunks room but the young boy was fast asleep, no sign of his father anywhere. Bulma walked into his bedroom and before she could wake him up an explosion rocked the entire compound waking everybody up.

Trunks got up and ran as fast as he could toward the gravity chamber. Bulma and everybody else reached it and saw nothing but smoke, rubble and ruins.

"_Ana go get a stretcher please we have a long night ahead of us" Jon-Chi said while digging _

"_**He was in no condition to train! Has he lost his mind? What was he thinking?" Bulma sobbed while digging**_

"_I don't know child. I knew I should have been watching him more closely."_

Ana reached the explosion sight with the stretcher. She plopped down to her knees and began digging with the Briefs family and the doctor. Shards of burning metal and tangled wires were being move at a feverish pace. Everybody was moving as fast as they could to find Vegeta underneath it all.

Tears ran down Bulma's cheeks as she continued to dig. She looked over at her son who was in deep concentration. He too was digging as fast as he could. Bulma wiped away the tears and put on a brave face.

"I found him, here he is!" Ana said with a mix or excitement and sadness

"_Well done Onna let's get him on the stretcher as carefully as possible." Jon-Chi said lifting Vegeta _

The elder doctor and nurse got him on the stretcher and got him into the infirmary. Ana began cutting away scraps of clothing. Jon-Chi started looking him over. Both of them began X Rays, Cat Scans and MRI's on him. Over five hours had gone by and they were still working on him both working in different shifts.

Bulma was pacing around the compound like an impatient leopard in a cage. She had drank three cups of coffee to try to calm her nerves but it didn't help. She was a basket case. Jon-Chi had been right he was going to hurt himself eventually if he didn't get help. Secretly she was hoping he would swallow his pride and come to her in confidence but she knew it wouldn't happen. He was too damn proud and stubborn. Now he almost got himself killed.


	28. Chapter 37: Addiction

_**Addiction**_

_**Chapter 37**_

Jon-Chi and Ana worked throughout the night on the saiyan prince. By late afternoon he was stabilized but still unconscious. Jon-Chi felt guilt bubbling up in his stomach. He had made promise years ago to never give his long time comrade pain meds or sleep aids. He knew he didn't have a choice in the matter if he woke up the pain would be too much for him to handle on his own. In confidence Vegeta told the doctor it took him nine years to kick the habit. He admitted to relapsing several times within those nine years. He continued to abuse sleep aids two years after that before stopping cold turkey. The saiyan prince had stopped drinking completely once he began living on earth.

Jon-Chi looked at his torn up friend and smiled slightly. He was proud of him for overcoming drug abuse. Not many were as strong. He had seen his fair share of addicts in his years aboard Frieza's ship. He had seen many die from overdoses; he had seen many continue to destroy themselves just to get there next fix.

"_Onna I'm going to take lunch when I return you go. If there's any problems come get me immediately I won't be too long." Jon-Chi spoke putting his hand on Ana's shoulder_

"Yes doctor. Do you think he'll wake up?" Ana quizzed

"_Not today he won't. That blast had enough power to kill him. It's a miracle that he's alive. Bulma tried to get surveillance footage but for some reason she couldn't. So she's looking at the black box."_

"What if he tried to kill himself?" Ana said worriedly

"_I highly doubt that child, he's way past that. I really don't think he would try to kill himself again. Something drove him bat shit crazy."_

"Your right. He wouldn't do it he has so much more to live for. Frieza has something to do with this I know it!" She shouted suddenly

"_Geeze child no need to yell I know I'm old." The wise doctor joked_

"My apologies. I got a little carried away." Ana blushed

"_No harm done my dear. I'll be back."_

Ana watched the doctor leave the room and frowned slightly when she looked at the injured warrior. She began changing his bandages which were soaked with blood. She began to hum a song she and Vegeta use to know when they were kids. The song use to sooth them both but as he got older he grew colder. His hatred for the evil tyrant consumed him. He allowed himself to be swallowed by it all. She knew it wasn't his fault though, she couldn't hold it against him. Ana finished changing his bandages and taking his vitals when she heard him groan slightly she raced back to his bedside.

"Hey it's okay your safe. Can you hear me?"

"***Groan*"**

"There's no way you should be waking up you know. Jon-Chi said you'll be out for a while."

"**I…I…g…guess h-h…h…he was w-w…w-wrong" Vegeta stuttered**

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"**W-w…wha…h-h…ha…ha…happen? How d-d-did I get here?" Vegeta said confused**

Ana started to explain why he was in the infirmary but he started to lose consciousness again. Vegeta felt the blackness over take him. This time he couldn't fight it so he allowed it to take him.

**************Vegeta's Nightmare***************

He sank into the pitch darkness of his mind. He saw the light at the end and continued to walk toward it. The stale stench of blood caught his nose making him want to gag. He could hear the ever familiar cackle the closer he got it sent shivers down his spine. Vegeta kept walking until he reached the end and saw his younger self and Frieza.

"**My precious little princeling how I missed you" He said touching the face of the younger Vegeta**

"_**Don't touch me!" Vegeta warned baring his fangs**_

"**Oh edgy aren't we I have something that'll calm your little ass down" Frieza purred**

"_**I'm not interested in anything you havta give me!" said the bloody prince**_

"**What young boy doesn't like gifts? Such a pity you would think you'd be more willing after everything you've been through." The tyrant said eyeing the naked half saiyan**

"_**I was not a willing participant in your sick game. You are insane! Never in my wildest dreams have I ever though assholes like you existed it disgusts me." Vegeta spat **_

"**Is that anyway to talk to your superior? You better not test me monkey!" Frieza threatened **

"_**Fuck You! You are nothing but low life scum. You're not even worth my words right now!"**_

"**You stupid little brat!"**

Frieza grabbed Vegeta roughly and punched him as hard as he could cracking the remainder of his chest plate. The young prince doubled over in pain as blood spouted from his mouth. As he tried to regain his senses Frieza kicked him in the ribs breaking the rest of his armor clean off. The saiyan hit the wall with such force he swore he heard his bones turn into brittle. When he looked up the evil tyrant was gearing up to hit him again. Frieza hit him with another bone crushing kick sending the youngster skidding across the floor.

"**Are you ready to behave now my little whore?" He sneered **

He couldn't answer. He was choking on his own blood. Frieza cackled wildly once again. He seemed to take pride in what he was doing. Vegeta struggled to stand up but his joints gave way under pressure. He heard his knees pop and the pain shoot up his spine like a wildfire in the woods.

Laughing evilly the pasty creature pulled out a syringe and stuck it into the prince. By the time he realized it, it was too late. Frieza had got him again with whatever poison he put in his body the last time. He pulled out another syringe and stuck it in the prince again. Young Vegeta yelped out in surprise as he felt another needle prick.

"**That's right I got you again. Your powerless, "That's right I got you again. Your powerless, you'll never be anything but my slave!"**

Vegeta couldn't move his body felt paralyzed. His senses were sluggish. He felt his body begin to relax under the sedation. He started to feel cold hands around his waist again. He began to panic but his senses were too dull to get away.

The older saiyan had enough. He could no longer watch his younger self getting violated. He didn't want to relive that horrid nightmare. As fast as he could the older saiyan took off running in the opposite direction to a different light source. As he got closer he could see and hear noise but he couldn't quite make out who or what it was.

Cautiously he got closer and there he saw his younger self approximately 17 years of age going through some cabinets until he found what he was looking for. The younger saiyan had found a bottle of oxycodone. He shook so much he had trouble opening the bottle. The young saiyan grabbed the nearby counter top to try to calm down the shakes. He attempted to open the bottle again but his hands were slippery with sweat. The older Ouji watched the younger one wipe his hands on his dirty clothes and this time he got the bottle open.

"_**Finally!" said the frustrated princeling**_

"**No don't!" said the older saiyan**

It was useless the younger one didn't hear him. Vegeta took spilled several pills into his hand and popped them into his mouth swallowing them dry. He gagged at first but once they went down he was fine. This display sickened the older saiyan. Here he was reliving the nightmare or what he didn't care to remember.

The older Vegeta growled and turned away and began walking in the opposite direction. Gnawing at his cheek he nervously walked into another hellish corridor. He saw more light but this time he didn't go any closer to it. He noticed it had started to fade into black. He felt a jolt in his chest and lost his breath. Every time he felt the jolt the light got brighter. When the jolt stopped it started getting dark again. The jolt happened again this time he heard voices; familiar voices. He wasn't able to focus on them for too long before he felt another jolt. The voices spoke again this time he knew who they belonged to.

When he opened his eyes he tried to focus on the figures surrounding him. He heard small beeping noises and smelled antiseptic. His mind was in disarray. He wasn't in a dream anymore, when his vision refocused he saw Ana and Jon-Chi working on him as fast as they could. He could see them, smell them, hear them; they were real not an illusion he assured himself. He started taking in several deep breathes as he tried to guide his senses. He started to feel pain all over his body. Vegeta hissed in pain as he tried to move. Everything hurt too much to move around fully.

Ana heard Vegeta moan slightly. She walked over to him and took his vitals. She started to look over the numerous stitches to make sure none of them opened up. Ana grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly, when he squeezed back she smiled.

"Hey you scared us back there. It took us several minutes to revive you again." Ana said her voice thick with sadness

He saw tears coming down her tanned cheeks. Vegeta swallowed even that hurt. He groaned slightly, he squeezed his eyes shut trying to dull the pain in his head. He opened his eyes again to see Jon-Chi standing over him this made his heart quicken with renewed nervousness. It didn't go unnoticed by the doctor.

"_Relax mon your okay. I mean no harm. I'm surprised to see you awake after that explosion but I'm glad to see your responding to us." _

"**I almost died….? Frieza was in me that's all I remember. I felt him he somehow took control of me…." Vegeta said with a mixture of confusion and fear**

"_My son what else do you remember?" Jon-Chi asked sitting on his stool _

"**The hallway…pain…that's it I think" He said with uncertainty**

"_I'm not gonna force you so when you can remember some more let me know in the meantime; Do you remember Dr. Shrone?"_

"**Uh…yeah he was my other doctor when you were away on missions and training. Why? What gives?" Vegeta asked curiously **

"_What happen to him Vegeta?"_

"**He escaped."**

"_How my boy?"_

"**The same way you and Ana did. I helped him, I caught hell for it later because somebody saw me do it and ran to that hideous freak." He said through gritted teeth**

"_Okay so I recently got in contact with him. He still alive on a nearby planet making his way to earth. I cleared it with Bulma first and she said it was fine. He's on his way to help me with your treatment."_

_Raising an eyebrow_** "Treatment for?"**

"_The mein virus."_

"**Oh that. I thought he would have been long dead." Vegeta said softly**

"_Funny he said the same thing about you. He didn't expect you to live much longer but you beat the odds somehow."_

"**The never ending bullet I keep biting on."**

***What's in store for the injured saiyan? Will he be able to shake the mein virus? What about Frieza? Stay tuned to find out. Reviews and comments are very welcome. Big thanks to those who've been reading and enjoying my fic. Doctor Shrone is a made up character that belongs to me so don't use him without permission.***


	29. Chapter 38: Lost

_**Lost**_

_**Chapter 38**_

So many screams. Lost souls looking for a way out. Trapped like the rat he molded in his sickly fingers. The feeling of not knowing which way was up and which was down. The sunrises but it goes by without notice and before you know it the moon is shining in all its glory but nobody's there to appreciate it. Innocence robbed and replaced with a guilty label. The stares as you go out into public everyone labeling you Frieza's bitch.

All day he whispers ruthless monster, killing machine, slave, torturer, and whore, monkey just to name a few. The darkness holding tightly; there is no light at the end of the tunnel. You could keep running but the darkness is thick. As he lets outs his unwanted laughs and cackles it bounces off the darkened blood stained corridors.

"_Don't forget who you are my princeling."_

"Mother no not now!" Vegeta snarls

"_Wake up, get some help and this nightmare will stop repeating itself." Emilie pleaded_

"Every day is a nightmare that never ends. How can I shut it all out? And even if I do get help what good will it be its too late for me; I'm the monster he wanted me to be I'm exactly like him…."

"_Open your eyes my son. Go back to what's familiar, go back and change your history…you are not done yet."_

"I'm slowly dying inside. All of my sanity is depleted. If I wake up all I'll be holding on to is my broken pride"

"_Let it go release your broken pride. What is it that's holding you back?"_

Vegeta felt his anger beginning to surface. He was being asked the impossible, he didn't know how to let go. It was easy for him to hold and harbor all the hate he had collected all those years of servitude. He went throughout life pretending he was okay with it all acting like there was nothing wrong when deep inside he was crumbling.

Everything he once knew and was taught was tossed carelessly. So many life lessons taught to him but he was unable to apply them to the situation he was in. He had to learn to kill or be killed. Emotions were locked away nobody ever saw them. His faced hardened to the same scowl he was infamous for.

"_**No need to listen to her my pet." Frieza purred**_

"I am not your pet! Stop talking to me your nothing but an illusion that just won't go away!"

"_**Maybe you should take into account that you're crazy. Keep having these outbursts it just brings you that much closer to me." **_

"*Growl…Never I am the prince of all saiyan not some fucking puppet you string along. I'm in control!"

"_**Who are you trying to convince? Look around you everybody thinks your insane. Think about it you talk to yourself, you hear voices…" Frieza said licking his lips in satisfaction**_

"Get out of my head! You're not real, my mother isn't real, my father isn't real everything is a lie!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()Meanwhile()()()()()()()()()()

"Vegeta wake up its okay, you're okay…you're not on the ship anymore." Dr. Shrone spoke shaking the prince

"I'm not crazy! Leave me alone I'm fine!" Vegeta screamed

"It's just a nightmare boy wake up!"

"Don't touch me!" Vegeta shuttered in disgust

"Listen to me mon you're okay open your eyes. Fight the nightmare!" Jon-Chi screamed holding Vegeta to the bed

"Destroy all light forms…" Vegeta said in a Trans like state

"What no…Vegeta look at me! You will not be destroying anything…you are all right just look at me."

Vegeta's gaze shoot over to Dr. Shrone. The saiyans eyes were glassed over and gray with no hint of emotion. He glanced over at Jon-Chi and Ana then back to Dr. Shrone. His eyes began to clear and turn black. He had the most confused look on his face. He did not know why Jon-Chi was pushing him into the bed. He had no idea why Ana looked upset. Moreover, he had no idea why or when Dr. Shrone had gotten to his bedside.

The injured saiyan flinched in pain as Jon-Chi put pressure on his injured joints. His body shook in agony, his lungs burned, and his eyes stung. Vegeta struggled to catch his breath; he started to feel panic set in. His heart pounded in his chest so fast that it hurt too. When he tried to open his mouth to speak, he could not. His breathing became more erratic and he began to dry heave. Jon-Chi and Dr. Shrone took action as fast as they could.

Dr. Shrone grabbed a mask and turned on the oxygen he immediately was met with resistance. Vegeta turned his head away and managed to snarl at the younger doctor. Without fear, he forced the mask on his face and held it down. Too injured to object Vegeta took in gasps of air.

"Do you remember me at all?"

Vegeta nodded his head slightly. He was beginning to calm down, his nerves were no longer on over drive. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Jon-Chi took his vitals then walked away to look at x rays with Dr. Shrone.

"Hey you stubborn ass." Ana joked

"Hi Onna."

"Your x rays are being reviewed. The results of your other scans came in. We would have got them sooner but the explosion knocked out power to the whole compound."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Vegeta said coolly

"DO you know how scared I was? I thought you were a goner. What happen?" Ana said grabbing his bandaged hand

"I don't exactly remember everything. All I could remember is getting out of bed and walking into the hallway. I took a couple of steps and then I was in extreme amounts of pain." He said in deep concentration

"How did you get outside? What made you go into the gravity chamber?" She inquired

"I don't know…that's when I go blank…"

"Concentrate clear your head."

Ana brought her hand to Vegeta's forehead and closed her eyes. For a split second Vegeta felt fear bubbling in his gut, his heart raced again and his breathe hitched in his throat. Taking in breaths calmed him down slightly but he was still nervous.

Ana heard the loud sickening cackles of the evil tyrant. She looked at her surroundings then looked at the saiyan prince.

"Is this what you see and hear all the time?" Ana asked

"You shouldn't be here…it's too dangerous for you." Vegeta warned

"I'm not leaving without helping you!" Ana grounded out

"You don't understand Onna this is his play ground, anything goes. This is my never-ending nightmare and it gets worse every time I am here."

"No you don't understand, how long can you allow yourself to live like this? It's got to end…How much more do you think you can take?"

Ana put her forehead to Vegeta's; he let out a winded sigh and closed his eyes. For the first time he felt at ease but he hated the idea of her being in his nightmares.

"You havta get out before it's too late. Stop being stubborn and get out while you can." He whispered

"I'm not leaving Geta. There's nothing you could say or do to change my mind."


	30. Chapter 39: Can't

_**Can't**_

_**Chapter 39**_

"His x rays don't look so good. He literally broke every bone in his body." Dr. Shrone said

"_What surprises me most is the fact that he was able to wake up so soon." Jon-Chi said _

"Saiyans are a resilient race aren't they? In all honesty I'm surprised Vegeta is still living, I patched that boy back together so many times."

**Jon-Chi chuckled slightly **_"I know what you mean Mon, my goodness all the hours I spent puttin' him back together again after he had gotten the pulp beaten out of him."_

"I am a bit worried though. Ana somehow went into his head that is quite a disturbing place to be. If Vegeta couldn't handle it….Oh I just have such a terrible feeling"

"_I don't even wanna think anything bad at the moment. I want her to get out of there as fast as she could. I want her to bring Vegeta back in one piece."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()Meanwhile()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**Ana kept her forehead against his trying her hardest to comfort him. She could sense the hesitation thickening in the air. The nurse brought her hands to the sides of Vegeta's face. In shock, she took her hands away; his skin was ice to the touch. She brought her slender fingers to his chin and looked directly in his onyx eyes. She felt him shivering and sweat poured down his pale features. **

"_You need to get out of here Onna this is no place for you, I don't know what he'll do to you if he sees you." Vegeta warned_

"I'm not leaving Geta I can't sit back and watch you suffer! Do you know how hard it is for me to see you struggling the way you do?" Ana screamed

**Flinching **_"No need to yell I'm standing right in front of you…_

"That's not the point no ouji, you need help damn it!"

"_You in way over your head women, so I suggest you keep that screeching to yourself, do I make myself clear?" _

**Ana's eyes narrowed, she exposed her fangs and let out a feral growl. Vegeta of course showed no signs of wavering under her anger. Instead, the prince rolled his eyes and turned his back to her letting out a growl of his own. **

"Why must you be such an asshole? Do you even realize what you have? People are trying to help you…Why do-

"_Just stop I don't want to argue with you…I just want this to end, all I want is a normal life." Vegeta admitted_

"Then let me help you. We can get through this together." Ana insisted

**Vegeta let out another low growl before walking down the dark corridors. There was nothing but eerie silence. All that could be heard was there footsteps as they walked across the concrete floor. **

"Where are we going Vegeta?"

"_I don't know I never know my nightmares always start off differently…to tell you the truth I never actually know where I'm going." Vegeta admitted while staring at the floor _

"Then why do you keep walking?"

"_I don't know that either I can't seem to stay in one spot once I'm here."_

"_**Look what we have here Burter a stray monkey and a sexy nurse .Mmmmm….I'm in need of female contact how bout it Ana?" Jeice said licking his lips**_

"_**Don't be greedy Jeice you already bedded a female today. I think I should take a turn with her as seeing our precious monkey refuses to touch her." Burter pointed at the growling prince **_

"_**No way mate you don't stand a chance. Don't be scared lovey I'll be gentle." **_

**Jeice grabbed Ana by the sides of her face. She whimpered slightly at the amount of pressure he was putting on her jaw. The wicked alien flashed a grin that sent shivers down her spine.**

"_Get your filthy hands off of her!" Vegeta snarled_

**Burter threw his head back and let out a loud chuckle that bounced off the once quite walls. **_**"Look out buddy you got him mad…he might actually do something…."**_

"_**Is that right Vegeta, what are you gonna do? From where I am standing, it does not look like you in any position to fight ay mate…"**_

"_Don't test me remember who sent you to hell in the first place." _

"_**The monkey is threatening me…I'm scared" Jeice taunted **_

**Jeice looked at Ana and suddenly snarled. He violently threw her toward the wall. Vegeta moved quickly and caught her before she hit the wall. The petite nurse faced him and kept him from losing his balance. Ana stayed in Vegeta's arms long enough to feel his body vibrate in pain. She realized his injuries from the gravity chamber had carried over into his nightmare.**

"We have to get out of here…You cannot fight these two your badly injured." Ana whispered

"I'm fine…I c-c…

"You can't do this wake up Geta please"

"I can't wake up Onna; we've started this now it's time to finish this."

"_**No need to speak sweet nothings to each other both of you is going to die together." Burter cackled **_

"_**I think Ana is in love with the prince of all monkeys." **_

"_**That's disgusting!" Burter spat **_

"_**I know it's quite gross." Jeice pouted**_

"_**So what to do with them…It would be such a shame to kill such a beautiful girl. We can kill Vegeta, and keep the pretty lady." Burter purred**_

"Fuck You! I am not some toy to be passed around!" Ana snarled

"Onna be quite!" Vegeta ordered

"NO! This nightmare is going to end Geta! We're ending it today!"

"Listen to yourself, Are you out of your fucking mind? If anyone needs to wake up it's you!" The prince lashed out

"I'm trying to help you...When will you ever let anybody help you?"

"Damn it women every time somebody puts there nose in my business….t-t….they end u-u-u…up killed. That is why you were set free. Therefore, you no longer had to see the horrible things that were going on. It was taking a toll on you. You were having nightmares every night!"

"That was my burden to bear."

"No…it was not, now stop your foolishness and wake up!" Vegeta seethed

**The blue alien had heard enough with much quickness he managed to get a hold of Vegeta and pin him up against the wall. Burter swiftly punched the ailing saiyan square in his broken ribs, spiraling him into a world of pain. **

**Jeice smiled as he watched the action unfold. Within seconds, there was blood all over the ground. Burter continued his assault. He could feel fragile bone breaking after every hit; He enjoyed hearing his screams bouncing of the steel walls.**

**The bloody heir was struggling to breath. Each hit he was dealt left him breathless. Blood pooled in his nose and mouth, he spat out as much as he could but he could not catch his breath. Burter kicked him into the other wall and continued his assault. Vegeta started to feel his extremities tingle and numbness started to take over. With one hard kick, Burter managed to kick the prince right in the middle of his spine, sending him into shock. **


	31. Chapter 40: Destruction

_**Destruction**_

_**Chapter 40**_

**The last saiyan watched in horror as her prince bleed out with no end in sight. She wanted nothing more than to jump into the fight but she knew if she were to get in the action, she would be slaughtered. Every time Vegeta screamed out in agony Ana cringed. The sounds of cracking bone made her madder and madder. She felt helpless as Burter and now Jeice beat Vegeta into a pulp. **

**She took her eyes off the action and started to say a prayer when she heard an explosion, which rocked the steel structure. Thick black smoke clouded her vision. Charred steel fell around her. **

**Ana tried to listen closely, she no longer heard Vegeta nor did she hear Frieza's goons. Panicking she ran into the smoke and dropped to her knees trying to feel for her prince. Ana's hands grazed some flesh, when she brought it close to her she let out a scream that could be heard for miles. Ana wiped her hands on her lab coat as she tried to rid of the filth. She was in disbelief; she had grabbed the remains of one of the Ginyu Force members. As the smoked slowly cleared, she was able to spot some royal blue in the mix of rubble. **

"Can you hear me Vegeta?" Ana said pulling rubble off him

_*No response*_

"Please don't die on me,…wake up…" Ana pleaded

_*No response*_

**When she touched him, he was not breathing. As fast as she could she began performing CPR on him. When she got no response the first and second time, she tried again. **

**Vegeta began to cough uncontrollably. His lungs and eyes burned from inhaling all the smoke. Once the coughing stopped, the prince stayed flat to the floor trying not to move his aching body. Everything hurt. No matter what he moved, it felt either numb or broken. He wanted nothing more than to wake up in the hospital bed again. At least there, everything wasn't so sickening to him. Just the very smell of his surroundings made his stomach turn. **

"In your nightmares do you remember seeing a medical room or a hospital?"

"_Yeah…I…_

"Take your time I don't think anybody is around right now. Where is it?"

**Vegeta sat up slowly pointing in the opposite direction. **_"It's a-a…always in the same spot for some absurd reason. I have never gone into it before. I usually woke up before any fight broke out."_

"Then we need to get you in there. In your condition you aren't gonna last much longer."

"_No we can't…"_

"Why the hell not?" Ana snarled

"_Onna I'm not in the mood to deal with your mood swings so if I were you I'd control the volume of your voice!" Vegeta countered_

"Don't start with your bullshit! You almost were annihilated back there, what you expect I'm trying to help you!"

"_*Growl* Are you deaf or something? I did not ask for help from anybody! You fucking volunteered yourself! You expect me to be all right with this? Just remember you're the idiot who decided to invade my nightmares, so don't you dare talk shit to me!" Vegeta said venomously _

"Oh here we go the mighty prince of saiyans building another wall! Get it through your iron skull, you cannot do this alone! You have tried for so many years and look where it has gotten you! Let us refresh your memory now shall we; oh I seem to remember a certain someone blew themselves sky high in the gravity chamber! And said someone is talking to dead royalty and a dead lizard!" Ana spat back

**Getting in Ana's Face **_"You have some fucking nerve! Do you honestly think for one second that I wanted this life? I was marked for slavery the very minute I was born! Who would have thought you of all people would throw shit back in my face!" _

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such an asshole! You would rather be buried six feet under with worms and maggots eating away at your decaying body before you get any help! You have already done the dead thing already, what's next for the in control of everything, intolerable, stubborn, pain in the ass prince of saiyans?" The nurse countered

"_What the fuck do you want from me? You're expecting me to be an open book! All my life I locked all my emotions away, if I showed any hint of emotion I got hurt in whatever fashion Frieza felt was necessary…I was trained to be a killing machine to feel nothing. I looked into the eyes of my victims as I killed them, I watched the life fade from their eyes and it didn't faze me! I've been beaten, tortured, starved without food or drink for days even weeks at a time, raped in every sense you could think of, looked in cells, ki collared, injected with drugs! What more do you want me to say!" Vegeta roared _

"So you're saying your emotions got you in trouble." Ana said coolly

"_Damn it yes! That's why I didn't care about anything! I was given mission upon mission, I killed whole civilizations sometimes just for sport…I didn't do it on my own accord, I followed orders! I watched total destruction of whole galaxies by the hands of others as well as myself!"_

"Did you ever rape anybody?"

"_*Growl* I would never sink that low!" Vegeta said low baring his canines_

"_Did anybody ever try to force you?"_

"_***Gritting his teeth***__ I wouldn't do it…I couldn't do it…There was no way on god's green earth! I took my punishment; I was not going to disgrace any women with such an indignity…" _

**Ana watched the intense anger pass through Vegeta's eyes as he finished his statement. She continued to read his body language he was tense, with his hands balled up into fist. His pearly canines were out on display. Sparks of his energy were crackling around him. He was trying to control the situation but she knew she had him backed in a corner. His eyes flashed emerald and back to black. Ana had to keep him talking, she wanted him to lose control; to let go of some of the emotion he was keeping back. She wanted Vegeta to blow up. She thought about her next question carefully, she knew this would get him.**

"You wouldn't do it because Zarbon raped your mother then killed her like she was nothing more than a filthy whore…"

**The statement echoed through Vegeta's aching skull repeatedly. Numbness began to take hold of him. His walls that he used to protect himself were shattering. His Ki skyrocketed and his energy crackled around him like a lightning storm. In an instant, the prince of all saiyans was super saiyan. All of his self-control and discipline were gone. He continued to power up, walls and ceilings were caving in as a result of the immense power he was giving off. **


	32. Chapter 41: Too Much

_**Too Much**_

_**Chapter 41**_

**Ana grabbed the screaming prince and pinned him against the wall. She felt his body jerk slightly****.** **She stared at him watching him as he clenched his teeth in pain. **

"Talk to me, you're okay. I truly apologize for doing that to you but I didn't have a choice." Ana said softly

**The saiyan prince was tense and grimacing. His breathes were coming in fast and labored. His limbs shook and his chest heaved. Vegeta unsteadily gripped the wall and slid down until he was in a sitting position. He managed a few open mouth gasps for air as his vision burst with color. **

"Look at me, your fine calm down." Ana spoke 

"_We n….n….n-n….need t-t…t-t…to get….out of…h-h…here." Vegeta stammered_

"No we can't leave now, this hasta end…If we leave now you'll never get better." The nurse interjected

"_O…nna…we need…t-t…to get out! I'm not going to last in here in my current state…I'm i-i…injured, if we run into anymore of Frieza's goons…I-I…might n-n…n-n…not m-m… make it." _

"This is not real though it's all in your head…"

"_Do these new injuries look fake to you?...Don't you get it whatever injuries I get in here affect me for real!"_

"Why didn't you share this piece of information sooner?"

"_Because you were fucking hell bent on getting in my head! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in here now!"_

"Ok I get it I fucked up, the moment you are fully healed you and I are coming back here…Do you understand me or do I havta spell it out for you?"

"_Fuck You Onna…" Vegeta snarled_

"I'm going to ignore that for right now…tell me how to get out of here."

"_Break your connection with me and you'll wake up…"_

"What if I lose you?"

"_Ana you won't when you wake up so will I"_

**Ana trusted her prince and did exactly what he said. It happen, so quickly she felt like somebody punched her in the lungs. She quickly looked to her left and saw Vegeta tremble in pain. She could hear him trying to take in air, he moaned out in pain and tried to take another breathe in but it hitched in his throat causing him to cough. **

**Ana pinned him to the bed and whispered in his ear. The coughing had finally ceased, after what seemed like a lifetime. **

**Vegeta doubled over in pain. He managed to get out of Ana's hold and roll over trying to ease the pain in his splintered ribs but nothing helped. It hurt to breath and it hurt to move. Ana jumped off the bed and ran to get Jon-Chi and Dr. Shrone. Both doctors were in a room discussing surgery options for the injured prince. **

**Ana ran in and hugged Jon-Chi as tight as she could and cried.**

"_What's the matter child?" Jon-Chi said quickly_

"It's Veg…"

"_Is he alright?..."_

"No…I a-a…almost got him killed!"

"_Nah Onna you know nothing will kill that boy." Jon-Chi reassured_

"H-h…h…

"_**Calm down dear I'll go check on him, you stay with Jon-Chi till you calm down." Dr. Shrone finally spoke**_

**The younger doctor walked into the ICU unit and got to Vegeta's bedside. He was shocked to see blood pouring out of the prince's nose and mouth. Shrone turned his head and saw blood in his ears. With all the quickness, he could muster Dr. Shrone cut away at Vegeta's clothing and began to examine his abdomen. He saw dark bruises all over. Shrone took out his flashlight and shinned it into Vegeta's eyes there was no reaction and that worried him. Dr. Shrone ran back to the surgeon's room and grabbed Jon-Chi.**

"_**We need to prep him for surgery now otherwise he won't make it!"**_

"_Alright let's get him in now. Looks like he has some trauma to the head and neck area. There is trauma to his ribs and chest." Jon-Chi said examining Vegeta_

"_**He has trauma to his spinal column as well. His rotator cuff has been decimated and his legs are shot."**_

"_He needs to be stabilized he's in shock, Ana my dear please get some oxygen and I'm going to need Dopamine fast."_

"Okay…"

**Ana ran as fast as she could to get the supplies needed for her prince's surgery. Tears ran down her face as she thought about everything that happened. If she never went in there, he would be okay. Ana cried harder, she felt her heart break at the thought of losing her long time comrade. **

**She wiped the tears away and tried to put on a brave face as she grabbed everything Jon-Chi asked for. When she walked into the room, she was not prepared for what she was seeing. Dr. Shrone was over Vegeta shocking his heart trying to bring him back. Fresh tears stained her tanned cheeks as she watched the scene unfold. **

**Dr. Shrone refused to give up. He continued his efforts even if it was his fourth time trying to bring him back. **

"_**Come on boy, it's not your time yet…respond…" Dr. Shrone spoke **_

"Vegeta please…I'm sorry it's all my fault if I didn't make you go in there you wouldn't be going through this…wake up please." Ana pleaded

"_**Clear!" Dr. Shrone shouted shocking Vegeta's heart for the sixth time**_

**Both doctor's let out a huge sigh of relief as the prince's heart started up once again. Ana cried happily as his heart started up again. **

**()()()()()()()Hours Later()()()()()**

"_**Looks like surgery went well there were no complications and no infections." Dr. Shrone explained to Bulma and Trunks**_

"When will he be able to come home?" Trunks quizzed

"_**Well if everything goes smoothly when he awakens Jon-Chi might send him home to recover."**_

"Will my dad be the same when he heals?"

"_**Oh there will be no doubt in my mind. Nothing will ever keep him down for long my dear lad." **_

"_If he is allowed to go home for recovery, is there anything we need to make sure he heals properly?" Bulma cut in_

"_**Don't worry your pretty little head Onna everything will be supplied. It'll be a while before he walks and gains motor skills. His spine and nerves are heavily damaged from the explosion and whatever took place in his nightmares." **_

"_How long will it be before he recovers?"_

"_**It'll take time. He might have to take therapy but we won't know that just yet."**_

"Sounds like he'll be in bed forever…" Trunks pouted

"_Trunks your father will be out before you know it. Saiyans heal quickly and he'll be stronger than ever before, you just wait and see." Bulma encouraged_

_()()()()()()()Weeks Later()()()()()()()()_

**Jon-Chi cleared Vegeta to go home and finish his recovery. The saiyan woke up in the bedroom he and his wife shared. He felt the sun on his skin as it peaked through the double doors of the balcony. His body felt numb to him as he tried to move slightly. **

**Bulma walked into her room and looked at her husband. The blue haired beauty smiled when she saw him awake and alert. By now, he should be able to talk since he had the wires removed from his jaw. Bulma watched him as she sat down next to him, observing his slight movements. **

"_Hey there." Bulma greeted_

"_What happen?..."_

"_You've been through a lot in the last couple of weeks. Dr. Shrone put you in a medically induced coma for a little while." She said softly_

"_It's not the first time I was induced." Vegeta said flatly_

"_I know I read your medical file from when you were younger. You really did take a beating. How are you feeling?"_

"_I must have been the doctor's favorite patient of all time. I was in medical more times than I could count. As for how I'm feeling…*pause*….I don't know I really don't feel anything." _

"_As in you can't feel physically or can't feel mentally?" _

"_Hmm…physically…my whole body is numb. I guess the doc's have my vein's pumped full of medications. My senses are so foggy Onna, nothing feels right."_

"_You'll be alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Are you hungry or thirsty?" Bulma quizzed_

"_No…I don't require anything." Vegeta said flatly _

"_Ok. Trunks can't wait until you are better again. He's dying to train with you." Bulma said happily_

"_Let's not get ahead of ourselves, it might be awhile before I can train again. After everything that has happened I won't be cleared by Jon-Chi or Shrone for a while." _


	33. Chapter 42: Safe

_**Safe**_

_**Chapter 42**_

**Several months had gone by since Vegeta's ordeal. Fall had been replaced by old man winter. Everything had been dusted with a fresh coat of snow. Sitting in a chair provided by his wife Vegeta was sitting at the balcony looking at the backyard. Never in his life had he seen four seasons. He has been planet to planet and none of them but earth-changed seasons. **

**The cold brisk hit the prince's skin but he did not feel the cold. To him it felt like a fan was on nothing more. He looked at the trees and was in awe. The sun hit the ice-covered trees perfectly. Vegeta had his view of a winter wonderland. All the years on Frieza's ship he never got to appreciate the wonders of the world he had been on. It was all destroy and conquer torture and kill. He was so into his thought he jumped slightly when Bulma wrapped her arms around him. The blue haired heiress chuckled slightly at his reaction.**

"It's just me silly, I mean no harm." Bulma laughed

"_Laugh it up women…laugh it up." Vegeta said softly_

"I see your walking again."

"_I refuse to use that infernal contraption to get around!" Vegeta snarled pointing at the wheel chair_

"I see your point no need to get cranky about it."

"_Eh…whatever…Jon-Chi or Shrone should be here in a minute to look me over."_

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Bulma said kissing her husband's cheek

***Flushing slightly* **_"No need…"_

"Hey there my boy how you feeling?" Jon-Chi said with cheer

"_I feel alright I guess. When am I being taken off the meds?"_

"_Whenever Jon-Chi says so. We have to wean you slowly though otherwise you will start going through withdrawal symptoms." Dr. Shrone cut in_

"_Yeah how about I don't go through that anytime soon…I don't think I wanna deal with that right now." Vegeta barked_

"Trust me I don't care to see you in that condition again. I rather not have you in my hospital getting treatment for withdrawal. Now on to business."

**Jon-Chi and Shrone began looking Vegeta over. Bandages were being changed, stitches were being removed, and casts were being cut off. Vegeta began to move parts of his body that were no longer in the casts. For the first time in months, he was able to move his shoulders and his right arm. However, his back was a different story. Every time Shrone stretched out his back, he flinched in pain. **

"_Your back still pains you huh laddy? _

_***Groan***__ Yeah…Ahh…" Vegeta groaned in misery_

"_You seem to have better flexibility this week so there's some progress. Your back will not heal fast but I'm seeing good signs." Dr. Shrone _

_Mused_

"How are you ribs feeling?" said the elder doctor

"_There still a bit sore. But I won't know how there healing until the bandages come off."_

"Let me get a look see." Jon-Chi said cutting away the bandages

**Vegeta held his breath slightly as Jon-Chi cut away the bandages. He still felt very tender there and the wise doctor knew that. Dr. Shrone was looking over Vegeta's jaw to make sure there were no lasting effects of the break. The saiyan was not happy when his jaw had to be wired shut. **

**Jon-Chi finished cutting away the bandages and began to touch the sore ribs. Vegeta flinched and moaned at the slight pressure Jon-Chi's touch was causing. **

"I still see bruising and many of the bruises are fading away which are good signs. Your CAT scan and MRI are clear you suffered minor brain damage but by the looks of things if hasn't affected you at all."

"_The headaches were everlasting though."_

"That's because you had a concussion. You were also bleeding in your brain. I was scared you were not going to make it… your heart stopped on us and it took a long time to restart it."

"_So I heard…" Vegeta said dryly_

"_Are you having any nightmares?" Shrone asked_

"_No I haven't had any, not even dreams. It's like my brain is in a constant fog… I sleep for hours without disruption, which is new for me. I've never been able to sleep for eight or nine hours."_

"_It's the medication your given. We had to start you on anti-psychotics so you don't have nightmare while you recover."_

"_I thought I was crystal clear about not taking that fucking medication again!" Vegeta snapped_

"It's for your own good Vegeta. I cannot risk you re injuring yourself. Without the medication you're gonna have nightmares and get hurt or even killed!" Jon-Chi snarled back

**Vegeta was taken aback by Jon-Chi sudden outburst. He knew the old doctor could be aggressive but it was rare that he had seen it. The prince growled slightly but Jon-Chi's ice-cold stare didn't waiver. Vegeta stared back with a stone face but Jon-Chi didn't budge. **

"_This is bullshit…you would rather me be a shell of my own self! A mindless drone…_

"No that's not what I want…I'm doing this for your own good and safety. You can hate me if you want to but I won't care." Jon-Chi said flatly

"_Geeze aren't we jumping the gun slightly…?..."_

"_Alright that's enough you hotheads! I've heard enough snarling like a punch of pack animals for one day…" Shrone said annoyed _

"Seriously no need to be at each other's throats." Bulma spoke

"_Onna don't start." Vegeta warned_

"Or what vegetable breath?"

"_Oh bloody hell…women shut up!"_

"Don't yell at me because you're sour!"

"_You are not needed in my affairs right now so keep your nose out of this!"_

"Everything that is going on is my business! Anything that you do is my business! So get off your high horse you royal pain!" Bulma shouted in his face

"_Listen and listen good you blue haired wench anything concerning me is my business not yours unless I volunteer such information." Vegeta said through clenched teeth_

"Why must you push me away?...Haven't I proved myself to you after all these years?" She said shaking with rage

"_Onna stop. Every time you get emotional you yell and scream like a child. It's not necessary." Vegeta spoke softly_

"Your one to talk!" Bulma boomed

"_ENOUGH!" _

**Bulma was shocked into silence. Vegeta was really pissed at her now. All she wanted was to help him and as usual, he was shutting her out. She thought after all these years she has some kind of bond with him. However, it seemed the only people with any bond with him are Jon-Chi and Ana. Bulma's blood boiled slightly at the thought but she calmed herself down and realized they knew him longer than her so it wouldn't be uncommon for them to be bonded with him.**

**Jealousy bubbled in her gut when Ana walked into the room. She knew they were close friends but she couldn't help but have mixed feelings about their relationship. **


	34. Chapter 43: Intersting Moments

_**Interesting moments**_

_**Chapter 43**_

**Bulma stared down at the floor as Ana walked into their room. In her hands were a small cup with medication and a cup of water. Bulma could not help but be jealous; Ana is a stunning girl and a saiyan female to boot. Deep down she wondered if her husband preferred a saiyan female rather than a human female. **

**Ana looked Bulma's way and smiled brightly. The black haired nurse walked over to the balcony and put her hands on her prince's shoulder. Again, Vegeta jumped slightly which surprised her. Vegeta is never one to scare easily he sensed the whole world around him constantly. She knew the medication was affecting his senses but she continued to give it to him anyway under the doctors' orders. **

"_**Let me guess…time for my crazy pills." Vegeta said dryly **_

"_I know you hate taking them but there helping you Vegeta without them you will be sick constantly and in pain. Dr. Shrone is still working on the virus medication for you the Mein Virus is no joke." Ana said softly_

"_***Sigh* I feel like a drug addict again…waiting for next fix. Only difference is I know what time I'm getting the drugs…"**_

"_Now stop you are not an addict again. You are not abusing painkillers and sleep aids…It is all being controlled. Jon-Chi would be damned if he allowed you to go down that road again."_

"I love you too much to allow that." Bulma spoke suddenly

"_You have so much support no ouji." Ana said handing him the cup_

**Vegeta grabbed the cup full of pills and poured them into his mouth but he did not swallow them. Instead, he stuffed them in his cheeks careful not to swallow them. He drank the water and stood up slowly from his seat. **

"Do you need help Geta?" Bulma inquired

"_**No I'm alright I just need a bathroom break. I've been drinking a lot all day." **_

"True Dr. Shrone has been giving you a lot to drink today. Is he running any tests later?"

"_**Yes Onna the Mein Virus test to see how strong it is. He is close to making an antibiotic but he needs to know the strength of the virus." Said the saiyan before closing and locking the bathroom door**_

**As fast as he could Vegeta removed the pills from his mouth. He gagged slightly but he got all the pills out. Careful not to raise any red flags Vegeta used the bathroom and before flushing, he threw the pills in the toilet and flushed. **

"How does he test for the virus? Bulma quizzed as her husband slowly walked out of the bathroom

"**Do you really wanna know?" Vegeta blurted out**

"**Well yeah otherwise I wouldn't have asked."**

"**Uh…You are too curious for your own good. Anyway, Dr. Shrone is going to stick a huge needle into my lower back carefully. In addition, he is going to get a spinal fluid sample." The prince shivered slightly**

**Bulma sat down in the bed with her husband slightly paler then before. She imagined an over exaggerated sized needle and Dr. Shrone dressed in a mad scientist uniform cackling wildly as he stuck the no ouji. **

**Vegeta cocked his head slightly and waved his hand in front of her face. She did not even move instead she had a look of horror on her face. **

"B-B…Big…n…nee…nee…dle…" Bulma stammered

"**What are you going on about women? It is just a simple procedure that I havta remain perfectly still. If I move even a centimeter he could miss and I'll never walk again," Vegeta said coolly **

"HOW COULD YOU REMAIN SO CALM?" Bulma screamed

**Bulma's sudden outburst made him cover his ears. He stared at his wife with as much venom he could muster. She missed the message and managed to pin him to the bed. She straddled his hips and stared at him.**

"WHAT IF HE MISSES?"

"**WILL YOU SHUT UP WOMEN? Vegeta retorted**

"YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WALK EVER AGAIN! HOW DO I EXPLAIN THAT TO TRUNKS?"

_***Eyes narrowed* **_**"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY STOP SCREAMING!" Vegeta demanded**

**Bulma looked down at her husband then looked at the door as Jon-Chi walked in clearing his throat.**

"_I hope I'm not intruding." Jon-Chi said politely_

"**Oh believe me you're not."**

"_Besides Bulma he's not ready for that kind of activity. His back isn't fully healed yet." _

"Uh…n-n…it's not what it looks like…I uh…

_***Clearing his throat and blushing* **_**"I wasn't trying she jumped me by surprise and started screaming like a banshee."**

_***Chuckling***__ "Relax mon your acting like a teenager who just got caught by his parents. I know I am old enough to be your father and all…"_

"**Do not go any further with that statement doc" Vegeta interrupted **

"_Oh testy much."_

"**Get to the point you old fossil." Vegeta mused **

_ "I see your sense of humor is still intact boy. I need a blood sample for Shrone. He's going to test that first."_

_***Sticking out his arm and sighing* **_**"Let's get it over with."**

"_In a giving mood aren't we?"_

"**Why question it? Just take what you need a move along." Vegeta said adjusting his position**

"_Your mother always hated blood tests. She did not fear needles she just did not like being poked and prodded. It amazes me how much you act like her after all these years." _

"**Yeah yeah the small wonders of the world. Geeze can you get on with it without having a hippy flashback?" Vegeta snarled **

"_My aren't we the rude one today?...What's gotten into…?_

"**Nothing Jon-Chi I just want you to take the blood already. The faster you do it the faster Shrone can test it the faster he could poke me with another needle."**

"_Indeed your right…I have kept him waiting for a bit. I just get carried away…._

"**You're doing it again…shut your yap old man." Vegeta warned**

"_You were never one for nostalgia. Just be still for one more second…and there your all done Vegeta." Jon-Chi said holding the sample_


	35. Chapter 44: Innocence lost

_**Innocence lost **_

_**Chapter 44**_

**Cold relentless steel keeping all prisoners at bay. No one dares to escape in fear of his or her own execution. Food and water are scarce down here and your KI is useless. All prisoners kept in a solitary cell equipped with a raggedy cot, sink, and toilet. There are no windows just you, the dark and helpless screams of those around you. **

**You are the lucky one if you get medical attention. If you are ill, it does not matter if you are not his favorite you mind as well grab your ankles and kiss your ass goodbye. Even grave injuries go unnoticed you will bleed to death long before a doctor comes to see you. Frieza's trusty men keep watch teasing and beating on everyone. Zarbon and Jeice's laughs echo throughout the small hell. They taunt everyone with hopes of a sip of water, splashing the cool liquid on the burning floor but far enough where a prisoner could not reach it. **

**Both tyrants turn around and marvel at the sights in the next cell where a single dim, dirty light bulb barely lights up the cramped space. Both grin ear to ear and stare with malice at their new pray.**

"_**Look what we have here mate. I see a monkey prince." Jeice sang out **_

"_Oh how exciting. Well what do you know it's Vegeta? Down here again aren't we?" said Zarbon_

"_**Such a shame he's KI collared." Jeice laughed **_

"_Is that blood all over the floor? I wonder what happen to Frieza's favorite bitch this time."_

"_**Isn't is obvious he got his ass handed to him!"**_

**Both laughed hysterically at Vegeta's expense. His strength was depleted from the ki collar and blood lose. Vegeta has many deep gashes covering his barely clothed body. It hurt to move and breath, and he was starving like a junkyard dog. The young saiyan licked his dry lips but he couldn't produce any saliva. It was like a dessert in his mouth and a baron wasteland in his stomach. All the bones in his body felt broken, he was wishing to die right now. The misery he was feeling kept being magnified every time one of the two dick suckers open there mouths to utter threats at him.**

"_**What's wrong Vegeta not in the mood to speak or did Frieza rape the words out of ya?" Jeice sneered**_

"_I don't know why master would wanna bed something so filthy." Zarbon sneered in disgust_

"_**Eh…it don't matter…how was she by the way?" **_

"_Oh you mean the other monkey. Oh Ana Ana Ana such a hellcat. She screamed the whole time. You see Vegeta I did things to her you didn't have the guts to do. She was so warm and untouched." Zarbon recanted_

**Vegeta snarled and with sudden strength, he pulled himself against the bars and exposed his fangs. Anger shinned through the 17 year olds eyes. **

"_**How could you…hurt somebody so innocent? She never did anything to you!" Vegeta screamed**_

"_**Because she was ripe for the taking. You didn't have it in you to take her. Now she knows how it feels to be bedded by a real man not a pup. She was so innocent and pure. You know she screamed my name?" Zarbon said getting into Vegeta's face**_

"_**You had no right to hurt her! No fucking right!"**_

"_**By the sounds of it no ouji you wanted her didn't you?" Zarbon sneered**_

"_***Growl* Despicable low life!" Vegeta spat**_

"_**Filthy monkey…you're a fucking low life whore, who's only use is to please your master. You're nothing in this world but a bug under my boot!"**_

"_**I'd rather be all of that then a rapist…I'll murder all galaxies before I ever defile a women let alone a fucking teenage girl! You're a scumbag Zarbon…"**_

**Zarbon's eyes narrowed into slits. He gritted his teeth so hard he though they would break. Zarbon grabbed the keys from Jeice and opened up Vegeta's cell. The weakened saiyan couldn't fight him. He was dragged away by whatever was left of his clothing to a lush room. **

**He had never seen this room before. In it was the finest marvel floors and rich silk curtains. Expensive throw rugs and lavishing furniture. Zarbon dragged him into a room where he saw a figure in the light. At first, he couldn't make out who it was until Zarbon brought him closer. He gasped when he saw her. Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding. Vegeta could see marks on her young body even full handprints marred her once flawless skin. Vegeta felt his stomach turn slightly as he realized it was Ana. She stared at him with ghostly, teary eyes. **

"_**I think you should have a go with her princeling." Zarbon said pushing Vegeta toward the bed**_

"_**NO I WILL NEVER!"**_

"_**Afraid you might enjoy it?"**_

**Vegeta ignored Zarbon and began to tend to his fellow comrade. She too had deep lacerations marring her skin. Somewhere still bleeding. **

"_**Come on monkey fuck her…**_

"_**I WILL NOT!" Vegeta shouted**_

"_**She won't say no to you. She wants you, look at her she's begging for you."**_

"_**STOP...BE QUITE!"**_

"_**Why are you hesitating? Wait I know you don't know how…"**_

"_**Will you shut the fuck up?"**_

"_**Oh poor little monkey doesn't know how to have sex…how disappointing. Hell I will never show you. You'll never bed any female anyway it would be a waste of my time and that lovely creature you just so happen to be fond of." Zarbon purred**_

"_**Rot in hell…"**_

"_**Sad, Sad waste of life. If you weren't his pet I would have put you down long ago."**_

**Zarbon walked toward the bed and grabbed Vegeta punching him square in the chest sending the prince reeling to the floor. Blood poured out of his mouth and nose. His breath caught in his throat making him dry heave but he could not vomit his stomach was empty. Zarbon went for the attack again kicking Vegeta in the ribs and head sending him into the wall. The evil alien picked him out of the wall and spat in the princelings face. He gave him one last punch to the spine before exiting the chamber in disgust.**

**When it was, clear Ana gingerly got off the bed and limped over to Vegeta. To her surprise, he was still conscious but barely. **

"**Vegeta I'm so sorry please don't leave me." Ana cried**

"_**D…do-…don't cry I'll b-b…e fine Onna." Vegeta said wiping the tears from her face**_

"**How do you do it? How you continue living like this?"**

"_***Pause*….I-I-I…don't k-k…know."**_

"**You need medical attention no ouji."**

"_**So do you Ana."**_

"**Can you walk? If so we could help, each other get to medical."**

"_**I c-c-c…can try" Said the prince struggling to stand**_

"**Come on I got you, you're alright Jon-Chi or Shrone will fix us right up." She said hopefully**


	36. Chapter 45: Chocking

_**Chocking **_

_**Chapter 45**_

**It hurt to walk through the corridor. Zarbon's lavish room was the furthest from the infirmary. The hurt saiyans took breaks walking, there were no elevators and there injuries made the walk seem impossible. Ana and Vegeta found a hiding spot behind a huge plant and rested up against the wall.**

**The young female looked at her prince; she knew his condition was bad. During the walk, he collapsed and had a seizure. She could not understand how he was surviving this long. She knew there was blood and fluid building up in his body. His gasping breathes and coughing made her cry but he wiped her tears away with the little strength he had.**

_**Vegeta looked at Ana; he felt his blood getting hot with rage. In his eyes, she was perfect. Warm olive skin unscarred and soft. Dark and long wavy hair with dark eyes that can read through to your soul. The smell of her lavender body wash stuck to her wonderfully. Now the smell of stale blood and body fluids disgraced her body. Zarbon's stench was all over her. Vegeta dry heaved slightly before looking at Ana again. Tears were flowing from her bruised eyes. The no ouji lifted a**__**shaky hand and gently wiped the tears away. He too felt her sadness and misery but he could not cry. He was too empty to. He did not think his body nor did his mind even remember how to cry. For once, he wanted to feel something other than pain and torment. He felt so alone when it came to emotions. Staring at her only further cemented his hatred for Zarbon.**_

**She stared back at him with tears now spilling out of her eyes. Ana sobbed into her cut up hands. She stared at him again this time watching him shiver. He was going into shock. Ana removed the remainder of her clothes and tried to wrap Vegeta in them to keep him warm. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but a wounded boy. Mentally and physically, she knew he was scarred for life. **

_**The pain he felt was unreal. Darkness was clouding his mind and vision but he fought it. Ana was all that mattered to him right now. His body was shutting down on him but he fought that too. With his remaining strength, using the wall as leverage Vegeta stood up. Slowly he and Ana were walking until his body gave out.**_

**She looked behind her there were puddles of his blood trailing behind him as they walked. They were half way to the infirmary when Vegeta moaned and collapsed. She knew he had nothing left. Carefully she moved his body behind another plant and sat there crying and thinking. Zarbon had ripped away her nursing jacket so any necessary equipment that she needed was no longer at her disposal. Peaking around the huge plant and swallowed a huge knot in her throat and took off running as fast as she could. What felt like forever she reached the infirmary and hugged Jon-Chi as tight as she could crying into his chest. **

Jon-Chi was baffled by Ana's sudden outburst. Nevertheless, he allowed her to cry. Slowly Jon-Chi pulled her away from him, only to see blood all over his jacket. On closer examination, he was shocked by what her saw.

_**"What is going on? What happen to you?" **_

_"I'll explain it to you after we get Vegeta." Ana responded_

_**"Where is he? Is he alright Onna?" **_

_ "N…n…No he's going to die if we don't get him in here soon."_

**Ana ran with Jon-Chi to where she left the injured saiyan. Ana stared at him as Jon-Chi knelt down to get a closer look. Vegeta was lying in a huge puddle of his own blood and he was barely breathing. Ana grabbed Jon-Chi's flashlight, opened up one of his eyelids, and flashed the light in the saiyans eyes. Feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again, she looked at Jon-Chi and nodded in silent agreement. **

Jon-Chi picked Vegeta off the floor and carried him to the infirmary. He began cutting away at his bloody scraps of clothing as Ana sought treatment with Dr. Shrone. Jon-Chi was worried the prince's injuries were extensive he was not sure how he was able to survive. Putting his disbelief aside, he began performing surgery on Vegeta. There was a lot to be done and it needed to be done otherwise he will not make it.

_Dr. Shrone looked over the young nurse. She was nowhere near as bad as Vegeta but he knew something terrible has happened to her. Cautiously he cut away at her clothing. Shrone knew Ana had been raped without Ana having to tell him. She was scared and shaking every time he cut away a piece of her clothing. Shrone felt his blood boil slightly at the thought of somebody violating somebody so innocent and pure hearted as Ana. _

_"Before I continue would you like a female doctor to examine you or do you feel comfortable with me or Jon-Chi?" Dr. Shrone asked Ana _

_"I trust you. I…I'll be fine. Continue." Ana said slightly shaken _

_"Do you want me to give you a sedative or do you want to be awake?"_

_ "Give me a sedative. All I wanna do is sleep and wake up pretending this is just a nightmare." _

"_Okay laddy I understand. For what it's worth I'm deeply sorry for everything that happen to you." Shrone said sadly _

"_Thank you." _

_Dr. Shrone gave Ana the sedative and watched her doze into a fitful slumber. He had to put his feelings aside and treat the young female. When he was done, he put a blanket over Ana and closed the curtain around her. She was still asleep he didn't have the heart to wake her. Dr. Shrone went over to Jon-Chi and began looking at Vegeta's charts._

"_How bad is he?" Shrone asked_

"_**He's in bad shape but I know he'll live. How's the little lady doing?" Jon-Chi said pulling out bone fragments from Vegeta's lungs**_

"_She's doing fine now. I'm worried about her mentally though. When you're done I'll have her charts ready for you."_

"_**Who would want to hurt her?"**_

"_That's a question I've been asking myself all afternoon. I haven't asked her anything yet. I just wanted to treat her wounds. So if you want to ask her questions that's up to you."_

"_**I know without a doubt Vegeta knows what happen to her. You know I haven't seen the prince in 3 months and now he's here injured. What the hell is going on around here? Both Ana and Vegeta have been raped. It's sick mon just sick!" Jon-Chi said trying to keep his emotions in check**_

"_I noticed the prince had disappeared but I thought he was on another planet or something. I feel sick inside these kids should not have to live this way." _

"_**Trust when I say this I know how you feel. It saddens me to see this."**_

Several hours flew by. Jon-Chi and Dr. Shrone finished Vegeta's surgery. They moved him to a new bed next to Ana's. Both Doctor's looked at the teenagers and felt there pain instantly.


	37. Chapter 46: Craziness

_**Craziness**_

_**Chapter 46**_

**Cold sweat trickled off the saiyan prince's body as he jolted up from the bed he and his wife were sharing. Vegeta looked around the room in trying to keep his breathing in check. His heart was beating so fast it hurt as it pounded away. His sudden distress did not go unnoticed, when he turned his head he saw the blue eyes of his mate staring at him. Bulma brought her hand up his sweaty chest and stopped until she too could feel his wild heart. Vegeta flinched slightly at the warmth of her hand compared to his cold body. **

**Bulma sat up and leaned in hugging her husband as tight as she could. The no ouji let out a pain-filled hiss and doubled over in pain. The heiress completely forgot he was injured. Quickly she got up, turned on the lights, and ran to Jon-Chi's lab only to find Ana sitting down drinking hot chocolate. Jealousy bubbled up in her gut again as she told the attractive nurse what was happening. As quick as they could both women ran into the room only to find the bed empty. **

"Where could he have gone?" Bulma quizzed worriedly

"_Do you think he's in the bathroom?" Ana wondering aloud _

"It's possible."

**Bulma knocked on the bathroom door as hard as she could. Testing the doorknob Bulma twisted it until the door opened. Both she and Ana walked in to find the missing saiyan in question sitting on the floor talking and shivering. Cautiously the blue haired heiress approached him at face level and put her hands on his strong shoulders. **

"Hey I'm here it's okay." Bulma tried to reassure

_**"She didn't do anything to deserve that."**_

"Who? Geta it's me you're alright."

_**"Why punish the good? Who gave you such power?"**_

___"Vegeta your home nobody is getting punished. It's just me and Bulma in the bathroom with you and your going to be okay. Everybody's fine." Ana said putting her hand on the saiyans forehead_

_**"She's not a prisoner; she's not a random concubine to use and abuse for your amusement." **_

__"Snap out of it Geta! Everybody is fine please look at me!" Bulma begged

_"He seems to be in a trance or something. He is not responding to any of us. Maybe he is reenacting something that happen to him only he's saying she. __***licking her lips nervously***__ Vegeta who's she?" _

"Reenacting? Maybe this has something to do with you. From everything I've heard thus far you're the only female he's ever mentioned."

_"That's plausible Bulma. But why is he thinking about me?"_

_**"I don't care what your stupid reasoning was! She did nothing to deserve the torment you caused her!" Vegeta screamed out**_

___"Look at me I'm fine. Nobody hurt me, I'm untouched." Ana said grabbing Vegeta's hand_

_**"Fuck… you…there will be no forgiveness for what you've done! In addition, there is nothing in the mud ball universe that will convince me otherwise! You're a piece of shit, good for nothing, vile scum!"**_

__"Have you, Jon-Chi or Shrone been giving him his medicine? He's been fine up until now."

_"Yeah according to his charts he's been getting it regularly. Unless Vegeta hasn't been swallowing it." Ana hissed_

"Why would he do that? It's been helping him with his episodes."

_"Because he doesn't like the way the meds make him feel."_

_**"I don't care your no threat to me! There's nothing you can do to me that I haven't already been through!" Vegeta barked**_

___"I hold no interest in hurting you. I just really need you to look at me and respond to me right now. Your scaring me no ouji." Ana said tearfully_

_**"You didn't hurt me, you got hurt." Vegeta blurted out **_

___"That was a long time ago. I'm doing just fine. Just look, touch."_

_**"Go ahead strap the KI collar on me! Your to fucking scared to handle me without it! Just another pile of nothingness named Zarbon!" **_

__"I thought you had him back for a minute."

_"So did I. Bulma I don't know what to do. He's not listening to either of us. The only way I could think of getting him back is by going back in his head." Ana suggested with fear eating away at her _

"If you're going I wanna go!" Bulma proclaimed

_"You can forget it." Ana growled_

**Bulma froze. She looked at Ana and was slightly reminded of her husband. The way she looked at her was the same look her husband gives her when agitated. Ana's eyes shined with anger and her fangs were barely exposed. **

"I'll be careful. You won't even know I'm there."

_"See that's the problem I will know your there and I don't have time to worry about two people! You need to stay here and watch over our bodies. I have a feeling things are going to get really bad." _

_**"Life's a bitch and then you die, death is the slowest form of time." **_

__"I might be some use to you and him." Bulma pleaded

_"You'd be as useless as a worn out dish rag."_

_**"Life's a bitch and then you die, death is the slowest form of time. Vegeta said again rocking back and forth**_

__"Ana please I can hide as soon as danger presents itself. He's my husband and I'd do anything to help him."

_"Good then it's settled you are to remain here and I'm going in. Your no use to him dead." Ana said coldly _

"That's not what I said!" Bulma screeched

_"If you follow me then you have signed your own death warrant!" Ana spoke getting into Bulma's face with fangs fully exposed_

_**"Life's a bitch and then you die, death is the slowest form of time."**_

__"Stop saying that Vegeta! Please stop!" Bulma cried out

_"I always hated when he would say that. It always hurt me to see him that way." _

"It's like where not even in the room with him. He just keeps rocking back and forth saying it."

_"And if I don't get him back he'll keep saying it. Something tells me he thinks he got locked up in a cell again."_

_**"Life's a bitch and then you die, death is the slowest form of time."**_

___"It's going to be difficult for me to get in because it's against his will. He's not aware of me going in so he might fight me." Ana said worriedly _

"What happens if he doesn't let you in?"

_"Then I fear he'll be lost forever. But I'm not about to sit around and find out!"_

**Ana put her forehead to Vegeta's and let out a long-winded sigh. Ana knew the dangers of his mind and was afraid of what she might be walking into. Slowly she began invading his mind in fear that he would reject her. Suddenly she felt breathless as his dark memories began to flood her mind. All she saw was cells lined up. **

**It was terribly dark and the sounds of water dripping slowly to the floor were maddening. People were weakly crying out for help. Ana watched in terror as she saw arms sticking out the cells, as cries for help echoed of the dirty walls. The smell of rank bodies was thick in the humid air and the smell of caked blood made her gag. She kept walking trying to keep focus on her mission. It only got darker the longer she walked and the sounds of the prisoners were weaker. Tears welled up in her eyes, she wanted so badly to turn around and go home but she was determined to find him and leave. **

**Ana reached the last of the cellblock and peered into the last cell. There he was sitting on the floor staring at nothing and rocking back and forth reciting the same words she hated so much. The nurse tried to feel for his power level but felt nothing. She felt a disturbance in his KI and she realized the KI collar was suppressing it. She grabbed a flashlight from her pocket and shinned it into the cell. Young Vegeta rocked back and forth some more. He was dirty and covered in his own dried up blood. His clothes were nothing but scrapes of material. **

_**"Life's a bitch and then you die, death is the slowest form of time." Vegeta recited again **_

___"Vegeta, look at me I'm here to help you. Are you gonna let me?" Ana tested_

_**"There is no help for me. I shalt die were I lay. Life's a bitch and then you die, death is the slowest form of time."**_

___"No you're going to live and be happy. Jon-Chi, Shrone, Bulma and I wanna help you."_

_**"Happiness is unsustainable for me. Living is a sentence wrapped with death. I hold hands with the devil and frolic in flames. There is no help for me, death will nip at my heals long before then."**_

___"That's not true and you know it. You will be ok once I get you outta here and you can finally eat and drink. You will be able to wear nice and warm clothes without holes and blood. Warm baths and long showers. Comfortable beds and a roof over your head with a loving family. Doesn't that sound good?"_

_**"Dreams end when you wake up. Life's a bitch and then you die, death is the slowest form of time."**_

___"It's not a dream you have all of that. I can prove it, just look at me and I'll prove it to you." Ana said picking the cell lock with a nail file. _

_**"A figment of imagination is not something I'm willing to believe in my dear."**_

**Ana knelt down to Vegeta's level and grabbed the sides of his face. Slowly memories began to flood into his mind. Ana felt resistance but eventually he let his guard down and allowed her in. **

***To be continued*….**


	38. Chapter 47: Maybe Memories

_**Maybe Memories**_

_**Chapter 47**_

**Vegeta shivered violently as Ana began flooding memories into his head. Ana kept pushing forward even though he kept pushing her out. She knew it was not his fault though, for the first time in a long time real emotions were guiding him. Every time she got pushed out, she knew his fear was in over drive. The more he pushed her out the more she kept forcing her way through the fog.**

**His shivering intensified, cold sweat rolled off his barely dressed body. **_**"O….O…nna…st-stop. I am n-n-not worth yo…your time." Vegeta pleaded**_

___"Don't say that. You are going to be all right. You just need to stop pushing me out. I am not here to hurt you." Ana tried to reassure_

_**"I-I k-k…now…But I'm s-s-s…so cold." The saiyan prince admitted **_

**Ana stared into his face and noticed his lips were turning blue. His teeth were chattering and he shivered uncontrollably. The beautiful nurse took off her hospital jacket and wrapped it around his starved body. Upon closer inspection, she could see wounds that required immediate attention. A large amount of his blood was now drying on the floor where he sat. **

_"Ok the faster you allow me in, the faster I can get help for you. So please stop fighting me."_

_**"You can't h...h-help me."**_

___"Sure I can. You just h-_

**Vegeta covered Ana's mouth abruptly and listened to the voices in the hall of cells. Vegeta inwardly cursed, Ana broke free of his hold and growled slightly. **

_**"Women y-y… you need to get o-o-o…out. If they find you here."  
**__"Not without you Vegeta! We are leaving together or were staying here together the choice is yours!" Ana angrily whispered in his ear_

**"Lookie lookie what we have here…Two monkeys for the price of one." Zarbon purred**

_**"How bout that mate. Mmmmmm Ana you're looking lovely tonight." Jeice spoke **_

__**"She is quite lovely. She's a fighter too; I love it when they put up a struggle." **

_"Go to hell assholes!" Ana grounded out _

_**"Damn it women…g-g...get out!"**_

__**"It seems the prince of all monkeys is unhappy with you my pet."**

_"I am nobodies pet you filthy mongrel!"_

_"That can change I'll take you over and over again. Doesn't that sound tantalizing? You must taste like the finest wine." Jeice said suggestively_

_"You can forget it! I would never bed somebody so disgusting! I am not some toy to be passed around to all the neighborhood kids! So go fuck yourselves!"_

_**"S-s…top playing into their hands and get out…"**_

___"No I'm not leaving without you."_

**Zarbon took out a small remote and pushed a button. Before Vegeta could speak another word, he was electrocuted. He tugged at the KI collar but knew it was futile. Zarbon pushed the button again, Vegeta yelped out in excruciating pain. The evil man turned up the volts. Again, Vegeta screamed out in pain. His screams echoed throughout the whole hallway.**

_**"May I say I think he likes being electrocuted? Maybe you should turn up the juice."**_

**Zarbon smiled wickedly and turned up the volts again. The amount of electricity coursing through Vegeta's body was enough to take the breath out of his already fragile body. The saiyan prince struggled to take in air into his burning lungs. Zarbon didn't let up on the electricity though he only made it higher and higher. Vegeta's body was curled into the fetal position as he took more punishment. He wished even more now that he was dead.**

**"Speak monkey!" Zarbon ordered**

_**"A…na…le…le…leave." Vegeta struggled to get out**_

__**"No need to worry about her she's in good hands." Zarbon licked his lips**

_"Why are you doing this? He can't do anything to you!" _

_**"Run…"Vegeta crooked **_

___"Running is not an option for me! I came here to get you back home; you have so much to live for. Are you going to allow them to take it from you?" _

_**"My life is nothing but a broken dream. Every day I wake I feel like I'm in a reoccurring nightmare." **_

___"But you'll be safe and secure at home"_

_**"I'm never safe! Awake or asleep I am haunted. I see everything that I have done as if I was doing it all again. When I see my reflection, I am staring at myself covered in the blood of the millions I have slaughtered. I'm never at peace!" **_

___"That's why everybody wants to help you. Do you realize you're loved and cherished?" _

_** "Onna if you don't leave your going to get hurt. How much longer do you think these fools are going to allow us to talk? I am powerless in this state to defend you; if I try, I will be electrocuted. You need to go." Vegeta warned**_

___"I'm not leaving you. Let me in as soon as you do we will go home. I know your hurt and you don't have the strength but I'll do the work just let me in." Ana pleaded_

_**"It's s…s…so c-c cold in here. I-I cannot f-f feel anything. I…I t-t…thin…k…I'm go…ing to lay d-d…down now." Vegeta said feeling blackness take over**_

___"NO! Stay with me, your ok do not pass out on me. Geta __**please stay with me." Ana pleaded**_

_** "Life's….a-a...a b-b…bitch and t-t…then y-y…you die, death i-i…is the slowest f-f-f…form of time. C-..Can't you see I'm gonna die and i…i…its ok…" Said the delusional saiyan prince**_

___"No you're not going to die. Where going home!" Ana yelled_

** Ana hugged Vegeta in hopes of giving some of her body heat to him. He shivered under her warm body. Zarbon felt disgusted by the display and gave the no ouji another jolt of electricity. Vegeta let out a loud gut wrenching scream. Ana held down as she tried to get into his head. As she tried, Zarbon continued to electrocute him. When she finally got in the injured prince was on the verge of losing consciousness. She flooded his head with familiar memories but it was hard for him to concentrate. Hypothermia set in, he felt numb everywhere. Ana began flooding her power through him to try to give him some strength but his body was rejecting it. **

**Tears welled up in her eyes, she was losing him and she could not take it. Ana refused to give up. She saw the opportunity and she took it. When she woke up both Vegeta and her were in the bedroom he shared with his wife. **

_"Oh thank goodness, look Vegeta were home. I told you I could bring you home safe and sound." Ana said happily_

**When she got no response, she looked next to her. There he lay shivering uncontrollable and hyperventilating. Ana put a breathing mask on his face as Bulma got in the bed and covered him while hugging him trying to transfer heat. **

"It was that cold in there?" Bulma said concerned

_"It was freezing but because he was in there longer and he was losing large amounts of blood he fared worse."_

"I got some heat packs in the drawer. Oh wait I have a better idea I know we have several hot water bottles in the house we can use those to warm him up."

_"Great idea let's use those." Ana said helping Bulma look for them. _

"How many do you have?" Bulma quizzed

_"I have five under him. He is shivering very bad. I was trying to get him out sooner but he was fighting me at first and then Zarbon and Jeice showed up."_

"He's got some burns to his body. He is going to need stiches on many of these wounds. He's going to need blood and medication to fight infection." Bulma stated

_"I know. I called Jon-Chi he is on his way to check him. Dr. Shrone is bringing extra supplies. The burns are from him being electrocuted. The Ki collar he is wearing serves as a torture device. Not only does it suppress your power level making you weak and defenseless. The person who has the remote can electrocute their captives. It's cruel." Ana said in tears_

"I can't believe this kind of stuff was allowed to happen." Bulma grounded out

_"If I didn't see it for myself I would have never believed it either."_

**Days went by and Vegeta remained unresponsive. Jon-Chi was able to regulate his body temperature and he has stopped hyperventilating****. ****Dr. Shrone was able to get some much-needed blood into him and closed all the wounds Vegeta had.**

_"I gave him the medication you've requested." Shrone spoke_

_**"Good hopefully he'll wake up soon; he's been out of it for several days now." Jon-Chi said concerned **_

___"He didn't sustain any brain damage and I managed to remove the collar off of him. This is the worst contraption ever made. It is appalling-_

_**"*GROAN* Where **_

___"Look he's waking up!" Ana screamed in delight_

_"Yes laddy it's a grand sign indeed." Shrone said hugging the nurse_

_"Geta you scared me back there, I didn't know if we were gonna get out of there. You were fading so quickly." Ana whispered in Vegeta's ear_

_**"You should h-h…have never been in there. You could have been killed."**_

___"I know I know you've told me that time and time again."_

_**"Yeah and for some stupid reason you don't listen!" Vegeta growled**_


	39. Chapter 48: Taken Part 1

_**Taken Part 1**_

_**Chapter**_

**Ana-ignored Vegeta's comment and continued looking him over. She watched as he yawned several times before reaching over him to look at some new bruises. **

"Tired much?" Ana quizzed

**"Isn't it obvious Onna I'm fucking exhausted?"**

_"Then go to sleep baka I'm not stopping you." She quipped back_

**"I've been trying but I can't sleep. Looks like it's gonna be a sleepless night."**

** "**_It does not have to be. Oh wait your too stubborn to get help that you so desperately need. My name is Vegeta I am the prince of all saiyans and I don't need help because I can do everything on my own, I'm not crazy I'm fine." Ana sneered _

**"Look who's acting childish. You are my age but you insist on acting as young as my son does. What a shame." Vegeta batted back**

_"Screw you!" The frustrated nurse yelled_

**"Women what has gotten into you?"**

_"You Vegeta. For some unknown reason you let yourself be punished by the past. Don't you finally want to live a peaceful existence?"_

**"Let me break it down for you women nothing in my life was normal so how the fuck do you expect me to live normally? Don't you think I haven't been trying….Look around you. And yet I still can't shake my past." **

_"That's because you refuse to allow anyone to help you. If you let me help you, your past will never haunt you again."_

**"I'm not the only one who needs help. Look at you preaching, what about you. You have not forgotten anything, you wear a mask and pretend nothing ever happen. When in reality you're just as fucked up as me." Vegeta snarled**

_"Don't you dare try and spin this whole thing around! Yes, I admit my fair share of bullshit has happen to me but I've been at peace with it for years, you have not!" Ana-snarled back_

**"Lies all glorious lies. You've built up an impenetrable wall but I see right through it. The only one you're fooling is yourself!" **

_"I don't know what you're babbling on about! You're the one who has the nightmares and visions. I've never had those issues. And that's why you're the one who needs help." _

**"Prove it Onna." Vegeta dared**

_"Prove what you insane jackass."_

**"Prove to me you're ok. Prove to me that your past means nothing and that you're fine. Let's see your past."**

_"Now I know you're out of your blasted mind. You think you can scare me Geta you got another thing coming." Ana said getting in the prince's face_

**"I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just trying to get you to stop lying to yourself." He sneered **

_"You were there with me what else do you need to see? You and I have been through so much together, what else is there?"_

**"The night of your rape Onna you've refused to talk about that."**

**Ana stared at her prince slightly wide eyed. He was right she never talked about that night since it happen. However, she knew she had some leverage on him.**

_"Vegeta you've never talked about the night you were raped either. You too refuse to talk about it. So who's hiding?" Ana said feeling smug _

**"Don't you even dare! That is nobody's business. I don't even want to think about that."**

_"You were around the night Zarbon raped me so there is nothing to talk about but, I wasn't there the night Frieza took your innocence remember? I was with Dr. Shrone on a different planet getting supplies and training. So let's talk about your horrid night shall we?" _

**"Women you really are outta your mind. There is nothing to talk about what's done is done." Vegeta dismissed quickly **

_"Ok then why do you have issues with people touching you? You jump every time someone touches you anywhere. And don't you dare deny it Vegeta!" Ana ordered_

**"So I don't like being touched! What the fuck does that have to do with what happen to me? Tell me this how come you don't have a mate of your own? You're beautiful, smart, and independent what is your problem? I've never seen you go on dates or bring anyone home." **

_"I…I don't have time for silly earthling dates Vegeta. I'm dedicated to my work and my work alone. As for you my prince you're the one with the issues so don't you dare turn this on me!" Ana yelled_

**"Touchy aren't' we? I'm not the only one with issues my dear you just can't seem to cope. Don't you see your mask is crumbling. You can't hide anymore I see right through you."**

_"Fuck you, you arrogant asshole! I see right through your bullshit!"_

**"I see right through your bullshit."**

_"No stop! Vegeta please don't do this to me. Stop playing mind tricks on me, I am not some random person you kill for sport." Ana begged_

**"Do you seriously think I wanted to kill? After a while, I admit I didn't care anymore. However, it was either kill or be killed Onna. I wanted to die so many times but every time I was on the brink of death, I was dragged out of it. You and the doctors kept saving me as if I deserved life." **

_"We cared about you. I cried myself to sleep some nights wondering if you were going to live. There were nights I'd be up making sure you didn't stop breathing or to make sure all your tubes were in correctly. Sometimes you were unconscious for weeks and I thought you were going to die."_

**"Why did you let me live? Why not end my miserable existence when you saw the chance? Why did you allow me to live?"**

_"Cuz I couldn't let you go. You were my only friend my age. At the time, we were the last of our race other than Nappa and Raditz. I needed you, you were the only one that kept me from going insane."_

**"I should have been no comfort to you." Vegeta said softly **

_"But you were…Do you remember the time you were sent on a mission but you were badly injured already?" _

** "Yeah I remember…"**

*************Vegeta and Ana's Flashback***********

_**"Sire he isn't in any shape to go anywhere I cannot clear him for missions until he is fully healed." Jon-Chi spoke**_

__"Well he's going. He's neither dead nor dying so his orders are set. If you disobey my orders, I will wipe you out of existence do I make myself clear doctor?"

_**"Yes I understand." Jon-Chi said sadly **_

**Jon-Chi looked at the injured prince. He didn't have enough time to treat Vegeta so he sat there dripping blood from his wounds. He was pale and looked starved. Bruises were surfacing and he was having a hard time trying to catch his breath. Vegeta shivered so hard Jon-Chi thought he was going to fall off the table. **

**The elder doctor grabbed the uniform he was ordered to tell Vegeta to put on but his heart sank further and further in despair. He wasn't sure Vegeta was even aware of where he was. Jon-Chi began to cut away his old clothing and began treating the wounds as fast as he could. Vegeta had to be in a space pod in less than five minutes, which didn't leave much time for treatment. **

_** "Hey my boy listen I'm so sorry there's nothing I can do. You have orders that I cannot override. Please forgive me." Jon-Chi pleaded**_

__**"It's s…s…so c-c…cold in h…h-h…here. C-c…can I l-l…la-….lay down?" Vegeta stuttered **

_**"If it were up to me you would be asleep right now but you have to go somewhere right now. When you get back I'll make sure you get to lie down and rest but until then stay with me." Jon-Chi begged**_

__**"I n-n…ne-…nee…d…s-s…lee…p."**

**Jon-Chi's heart broke. He knew Vegeta needed help but he was powerless. Almost in tears, the elder doctor dressed Vegeta in battle armor. Every time he moved him, Jon-Chi heard bones grinding and cracking. The elder doctor knew Vegeta was badly injured but there was nothing he could do. The young saiyan didn't even react when he was being dressed by someone else. **

_**"I'm sorry my son." Jon-Chi whispered in Vegeta's ear**_

__**"Am I g…g-g…oing…h-h..home?" **

_**"Home?..." Jon-Chi said confused**_

__**"Y…Y…yeah h-h…ome…"  
**_**"I don't know what you mean by that can you tell me?" **_

__**"I…I'm…d-d…di...die…in…" **

_**"Don't say that you're going to be alright. When you come back for your mission, you're going to get much needed medical treatment and nourishment. Clean clothes and water. Medicine and sleep." **_

__**"I…I-I…h-h…home?" **

_**"No son you're still in my office. Now you have to go. Frieza is ordering you to go to a planet and destroy all life forms but keep the planet intact."**_

**"S-s…o…tired. So s…s…s-s…ick…" **

_**"I know but there's nothing I can do until you return. I'm so sorry." Jon-Chi whispered in Vegeta's ear. **_

**Within minute Vegeta was loaded up in a space pod. Jon-Chi was trying to keep check of his emotions as he put life support machines on the young saiyan. It killed him inside to send him in his weakened state but he knew he had no choice. The wise alien strapped Vegeta in a pushed a button as fast as he can to alert Ana's and Dr. Shrone's pods that Vegeta was in distress. Jon-Chi hoped they were not out of range to receive the signal. **

…**.**

**Ana and Dr. Shrone could not sleep in there pods. Both of them hated the small space and wish they were made bigger. Both of them conversed over there scouters and when they were bored they would interrupt other aliens frequency to pass time. Ana looked out her window and was shocked to see a space pod spiraling out of control. Dr. Shrone homed in on the ship and gasped it was Vegeta's pod and the distress beacon was on. **

_"Why would his pod be off course?" Ana quizzed_

_**"I'm not sure but something is the matter. I say screw the training and follow that pod." Shrone decided**_

___"But we have no idea where it's going…"_

_**"No we don't but as long as his distress signal remains active we can home in on in when he crash lands which shouldn't be much longer."**_

___"I'm worried, what if he's injured?" _

_**"We won't know until we find him my dear. Chin up were going to find him." **_

…**.**

**Vegeta's ship spiraled out of control for hours until he finally crash-landed on planet NaNi. The strange alien children ran to the pod not knowing what was inside nor what to make of it. They poked and prodded and it and stared at one another in wonderment. The adults were next to arrive somewhere familiar with space pods while others joined their children in poking and prodding.**

**One of the children triggered the button and a large hiss could be heard from the hydraulic door. The door opened up slowly exposing the injured saiyan prince. The yellow aliens could smell blood and when the head NaNi native looked into the pod, his suspicions were confirmed. The carpet on the pod floor was soaked in Vegeta's blood. **

**He began examining the young prince. The head NaNi native frowned because on closer inspection, he did not see any rise and fall of Vegeta's chest and even though he had, an oxygen mask on Vegeta was no longer breathing on his own. **


	40. Chapter 49: Taken Part 2

_**Taken Part 2**_

**The head NaNi native frowned. With care, he lifted the injured saiyan from the pod and placed him on the lush grass. He then placed his head on Vegeta's chest and began listening to any signs of life. The saiyan prince was not breathing but his heart was beating very slowly but on the verge of giving up. **

**He knew this stranger didn't have much time left so he pulled out his knife and began cutting away at the blood soaked clothes and armor. He began feeling for abnormalities and found many. The native lifted the torn prince and brought him into the medical wing of the village. As he walked, the other inhabitants gawked and stared, blood trailing behind him in large pools. **

**NaNi hospital was abuzz with the new arrival. Nurses were quickly cutting away any remaining clothing. Doctors were poking and prodding. They wasted no time getting him into the OR. X rays and Cat Scans happened in a flash. Vegeta's body was completely dwarfed by tubes and wires being connected to his almost lifeless form. **

**Surgery took several hours to complete. One of the nurses smiled at the saiyan prince as she began giving him pain medications through IV. She knew there was something different about this young man but she did not know what. She then connected the tubes for the antibiotics. Once she knew he was settled she sat in a neighboring chair and starting reading. On NaNi, the nurses were required to sit with ICU patients after major surgery. Every couple of minutes she checked on him. She took his vitals ever thirty minutes and checked the tubes to make sure the medication was flowing properly. **

**The elder nurse sat back in her chair and began singing a folk song. Her voice was as gentle as a summer breeze and she sang effortlessly as if she was singing a newborn child to sleep. She was not sure if Vegeta could hear her but she continued anyway. She heard a light knock on the stood up slowly to open it. Quietly the door opened, she smiled when she saw the doctor and allowed him entry. **

_"How is he doing?" Dr. Nane whispered _

_ "He seems to be doing just fine. Who knows if he'll ever awaken though." Nurse Melen said sadly_

_ "It's going to be a rough road for him. He is young though no older than 16 I estimate. Just looking at his x rays he has years of trauma to his bones, skull and tissue. He also has trauma to his organs."_

_ "My oh my. Do we know his name yet? Or where he came from?" Nurse Melen asked_

_ "Sadly no. However, we do have new visitors that claim to know this young man. His name is Dr. Shrone and he has a young nurse with him named Ana if memory serves me right." The younger man said flipping through a writing pad. _

_ "Should we let our new guest come identify him?" _

_ " It's the only way we know who he is and where he came from." _

_ "I'll go greet our guest and show them in Dr." _

**Dr. Nane nodded in agreement and watched as she left the room. He looked at his young patient and smiled slightly. Quickly the doctor changed some bandages and looked at some of the stitches to make sure none of the many wounds re opened or became infected. **

**Nurse Melen returned with the new arrivals. Ana peeked over and gasped. She quickly ran over to his bedside and looked at him. Tears flowed down her slightly freckled cheeks. Dr. Shrone on the other hand walked over calmly and starting reading his charts. **

_**"Dr. Nane your patients name is Vegeta. Prince Vegeta to be exact." Shrone finally spoke out**_

___"I am not familiar with his name my apologies. What planet does he come from?" The younger doctor quizzed _

_**"He's the remainder of his race called saiyans. He is from planet Vegeta. That is all the details I am willing to share at this time. Perhaps we can talk more over tea in private." **_

___"But of course. We shall talk later though. How about we talk over lunch in about…let's say two hours from now." _

_**"That would be grand. Thank you." Dr. Shrone bowed slightly **_

_** "Has he woken up at all?" Ana squeaked **_

___"No my dear I'm afraid not. He came to us unconscious and badly beaten." Nurse Melen shared_

_**"I'm glad to see he's still alive. I was afraid to lose him. He's all I got left." Ana whimpered**_

___"You are in love with this young man aren't you deary?" _

_**"Uh…Um…I don't know…maybe?" The younger nurse said slightly embarrassed**_

___"No need to explain yourself. You love him with all your heart and soul. You feel his pain as if it were your own. Your eyes speak before your lips ever flutter. Your heart swells with joy when you see his face. Honey love is a beautiful thing and so is happiness. Don't you ever forget it." The elder nurse spoke softly _

_**"I'm afraid his heart is unreachable and his soul is untouchable. In his veins flows a feral nature, which grows every day. I too am a saiyan, the last remaining female. However, I have remained intact. Vegeta is slowly losing himself. Hatred has turned his heart black and his soul is made of glass, so fragile and easily broken. I fear one day he'll lose his way and become what he hates most." **_

___"Hey may lose himself someday but you are always there to remind him of who he is. In turn, he will always be himself he will just need constant reminding." Melen spoke _

_**"I hope what you say is true. I hope he can remain the saiyan prince I love and cherish. I also hope someday he will be granted freedom from the wretched chains that bind him."**_

___"Child one day he will be free but his life will be deeply troubled. He will live on misguided and confused. His anger will burn greater than any fire . As long as he has you, you will bring peace and solace to his fragile state of mind."_

_**"How do you know all of this? You do not even know either of us. You did not even know who he was 15 minutes ago! However, you preach to me as if you can relate to me!" Ana shouted**_

"_Oh doll please no need to get upset. I have a gift that allows me to feel other people's souls and feelings. My parents also had this gift. It allows me to read a person like a storybook, while feeling what they are feeling at the same time. I know it's confusing but I mean neither you nor him any harm." _

_**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper. That is not me at all. I am just scared for him. I'm afraid he'll never wake up and that I'll never see him or hear him talk ever again." **_

___"You won't have to worry about him not waking up. He will awaken just not a for a couple of days, maybe even a couple of weeks. He is not brain dead, which is a pure miracle. Nevertheless, his innocence has been stolen from him. The poor child has been violated. Somebody vile has taken him without his permission." Melen said angrily _

**Ana's face went white and new tears began to form in her eyes. She shook in anger. She looked at Vegeta and her anger crumbled. She fell to her knees beside his bed and sobbed into his pillow. **

**Two weeks have gone by and Vegeta was still out of it. Shrone and Nane checked on him many times throughout the day and night. Ana never left his side and Melen only left the room to when she needed to be elsewhere in the vast hospital. **

**Ana talked to the injured saiyan about everything even though he did not answer back. She happily removed the breathing tube when he began breathing on his own. She was so relieved to see the rise and fall of his chest. Gently she put her ear to his heart and listened to its steady beat. Just listening to it made her heart flutter. She slowly picked her head up and softly touched his jaw line. She knew his jaw had been wired shut, so she caressed gently. She looked down toward his hands. She could not remember the last time she saw him without gloves. Ana put her hand on top of his and smiled. His hands remained unbroken but not unscarred. She ran her fingers over a larger scar. It served as a painful reminder. She knew how he got it and it pained her to remember. If she were powerful enough to stand up to Zarbon, Vegeta would not have a large scar on his hand. **

_**"I'm sorry Vegeta. If I were not weak, you would not be defending me. Because of me, you have suffered more times then I care to count. If you hate me when you awaken I'll understand." Ana said through her tears **_


End file.
